Ultimate Video Game Survivor Zombie Island
by machine146
Summary: 20 Contestants, 15 from video games and five actual contestants play to win 1 million dollars. Characters from Borderlands, Fallout, Starcraft, and Halo.
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 1

Jeff: We are here in Zombie Island on the planet Pandora…no not the planet from Avatar. The island is filled with Zombies but thanks to our negotiations the Zombies promised to leave us alone in exchange that they are part of our crew.

*Shot of Zombie trying to eat the camera*

Zombie: Nom nom nom

Jeff: Here 20 contestants 14 are which are from video games, 1 from a TV show, and 5 former survivors will battle against the weather, hostile wild life, and each other. 39 days, 20 contestants, 1 survivor.

*A shot of the survivors sitting in a boat which is heading to the island*

Jeff: First impressions are important and could make early alliances or targets.

*Tychus a middle aged fat but very muscular and tall man wearing a orange prison shirt and orange prison pants is looking at Brick a muscular bald guy wearing a white muscle shirt*

**Tychus's Confession: I see this guy across from me and he reminded me of myself 10 years ago before all that prison food got to me. But still I need to get him out. He could be a huge threat. **

*Russell H from Samoa is staring at Gir the small robot from Invader Zim*

**Russell's Confession: I am the best Survivor eva. And seeing some people around me I know I can control them. This one little robot I know is a dumbass and he would make the perfect ally for me to control until I don't need him anymore. **

Jeff: There are four teams. The Fallout Tribe which has Colin a saloon owner from Megaton.

*Colin Moriarty is seen wearing a white shirt and leather vest. He has gray hair and a gray beard*

Jeff: Clover a bodyguard from Paradise Falls

*An Asian woman wearing a dress*

Jeff: Moira Brown a shopkeeper from Megaton

*Moira is seen wearing jeans and a t-shirt*

**Moira's Confession: Oh Survivor is nice. We get to sight see, compete in team building exercises, and I get to meet new people. It's like a dream come true. **

Jeff: Cross a Brotherhood of Steel knight.

*Cross is an African American woman wearing the off duty Brotherhood of Steel uniform*

Jeff: And Colonel Autumn an officer of the enclave.

*Autumn a human male is seen wearing his uniform and glaring at Cross*

**Autumn's Confession: I see next to me is a member of the Brotherhood of Steel. Those traitors should not even exist. I will do anything in my power to get her off. **

Jeff: On the Borderland's tribe is Brick the brawler

*Brick is seen again*

Jeff: Roland the solider

*An African American male who is muscular but not as much as Brick wearing his in game outfit is seen*

**Roland's Confession: I am out here to win. But I can not do it alone. I will look for people who I know I can trust and hope they have my back.**

Jeff: Lilith the Siren

*Lilith is seen in her outfit*

Jeff: Mordecai or Mord for short a hunter.

*A thin man is wearing a hood with goggles*

Jeff: Finally Claptrap. A robot.

*A small robot with a tire for movement is sitting and looking around*

**Claptrap's Confession: Greetings! My name is Claptrap and I will be winning this game. I may seem small and nice but I have an evil side. ***Claptrap puts on a fake mustache* **See! A mustache. Soooo evil!**

Jeff: The next tribe is the Random tribe. Featuring Gir from Invader Zim

**Gir's Confession: I like Tacos! What am I suppose to do? Oh yeah. ZIM TOLD ME TO COME HERE SO I CAN LEAVE HIM ALONE! YAY! This will be FUN!**

Jeff: Tychus from Starcraft 2

*Tychus is seem again*

Jeff: Mengsk emperor of the Dominion from Starcraft 1 and 2

*An older man with a full beard is seen*

**Mengsk's Confession: This game is like being emperor. I will run this game like I ran my empire. Anyone gets in my way and you will disappear. **

Jeff: Also Arbiter and Master Chief from Halo

*Arbiter and Master Chief are sitting next to each other. They are wearing their armor*

Jeff: Finally we have the Kota Tribe which has Russell from Samoa and Heroes Versus Villains. Lisi from Survivor Fiji.

**Lisi's Confession: I was shown as a racist, whiney quitter in my season. I am back to show everyone that I am not. **

Jeff: Jonny Fairplay from Pearl Islands.

**Jon's Confession: I am back and this time I will win. No one will be voting Fairplay off this time. And I have a few lies made up for later that do not involve my grandmother. **

Jeff: Zoe from season 4 and Rocky from Fiji.

*The boat stops just outside of a town*

Jeff: Welcome to Zombie Island. Over there is a town filled with Zombie villagers and that is where we will start our first challenge. I have four bags with $50 in them. Your job is to go and gather supplies using the money to buy and barter. You have four hours until you have to go to your camp. So who wants the money?

Colin: I will take it.

Roland: I will take the money for my tribe.

Gir: MONEY BUYS PIZZA! I will take it.

Russell: I will take the money.

Jeff: Ok, just jump off the ship and head out to the village.

*The survivors start to jump off the ship. Master Chief lands in the water and sinks*

**Master Chief's Confession: My armor weighs a ton so I don't swim. Luckily my suit can enable me to breathe underwater. So I slowly made my way to the village.**

Tychus: Did that green armor guy drown?

Arbiter: No, he is underwater walking.

Tychus: *rolling eyes* Great

*The Fallout Tribe gathers at the shore*

Colin: We need fire, food, shelter, and anything we need to survive.

Moira: You can't buy fire.

Clover: He meant stuff to buy fire with.

Moira: Ohhhh

**Colin's Confession: I know Moira from Megaton. How is she a writer, doctor, and a shopkeeper? I can't decide if she is an idiot, crazy, naive, or a genius trying to pass off as an idiot. **

*The Fallout tribe starts to buy stuff*

Zombie: That will be 10 dollars for that tarp.

Colin: Throw in that machete and tool set and you got a deal.

Zombie: Fine.

*Colin exits with the stuff*

Cross: Wow you got a good deal there.

Colin: I know how to barter.

**Cross's Confession: We are really kicking ass here. Colin easily got a few good deals. Moira got flint and some matches, Autumn pretty much argued with the zombies.**

Autumn: I am telling you that I want that bag of rice for two dollars.

Zombie: 5 dollars.

Autumn: You little freak.

Zombie: Get out of my store!

*Clover comes in*

Clover: How about four dollars?

Zombie: That is acceptable.

Autumn: I do not negotiate with non humans.

Clover: Just pay the *beep*ing zombie ok.

Autumn: Fine.

*The Borderlands Tribe splits up and heads to different stores*

**Mord's Confession: We split up to find our prey. Roland was looking for shelter supplies, Brick has food, Lilith has water, I have comfort, and Claptrap…has fire.**

Roland: Hey! I got a machete, a tarp, and some nails.

Lilith: I bought a pot, and a couple of water jugs filled with fresh water.

Claptrap: And I have fire! Ow! *Claptrap is holding a flaming log*

Brick: We meant matches, lighters, flint.

Claptrap: Oh…..

**Lilith's Confession: Claptrap doesn't fit in with our group at all. We are all serious adventurers and he's a silly robot. Still he could have some use around here. He is very energetic. **

Claptrap: Look at me I'm dancing!

*Claptrap bounces around before falling into the water*

Claptrap: Help I can't swim!

Brick: You idiot you are in a foot of water.

Claptrap: Oh.

*The Borderlands Tribe gather's their stuff and heads to camp*

**Roland's Confession: We were in and out of that town within an hour. We did very well and got some kickass deals too. The zombies are nicer when they aren't trying to kill us. **

*The random tribe had some trouble*

Mengsk: Listen I am an Emperor I demand a discount.

Zombie: Ok, instead of 5 dollars its 10 dollars.

Mengsk: That is a rip off!

Zombie: Hey I need to make a profit.

Mengsk: You little.

Zombie: 15 dollars.

*Gir comes in*

Gir: Can we have it for 7 dollars…please. *Gir starts to cry*

Zombie: Aww ok. 7 dollars.

**Mengsk's Confession: These zombies are so unreasonable with me. They keep trying to rip me off. I am an Emperor I demand respect.**

*The Arbiter goes into a store*

Zombie: Ahh an alien! Run!

Arbiter: I am just here to…

*The zombie runs away*

**Arbiter's Confession: People are scared of me because I am an alien but Master Chief on the other hand is popular here. I think this village is full of Master Chief fans.**

*All the zombies are around Master Chief and asking for his autograph*

Zombie: Sign my shirt!

Zombie #2: Sign my brains!

Master Chief: I just came in to look for supplies.

Zombie: We give you supplies!

Master Chief: How much can I get for $50. I will pay a fair price.

**Tychus's Confession: Master Chief is a very good negotiator I mean we got all of our supplies because everyone here is a Halo Fan. Well fans of the first Halo Game. **

*The Kota Tribe are going around trying to get supplies but Russell was keeping them at one store*

Rocky: Hey just give us some money so we can get supplies.

Russell: I am making a good deal here.

Jon: The guy won't go below 2 dollars.

**Rocky's Confession: Russell pretty much horded the money and started procrastinating. We got flint, a machete, a pot, and a tarp in three hours! I wanted to punch him in the face. **

Lisi: Russell give us 15 dollars.

Russell: Here is 10.

**Russell's Confession: I wanted to buy as few items as possible to keep my tribe weak. They are too stupid to get any good deals anyways. **

Jon: I got beer!

Rocky: Yes!

Zoe: I got some fishing supplies.

Lisi: Oh my god thank you.

Russell: Hey guys I've spent the rest of the money on kitchen utensils.

**Lisi's Confession: Russell is an idiot to try and sabotage our tribe. He just put a huge target on his back. Luckily Zoe got some fishing supplies so we aren't doomed. Yet, Russell spend the last 30 dollars on rusty utensils. **

*The Kota Tribe heads off to camp*

_Fallout Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe arrives at their camp*

Autumn: Since I am the only one with leadership experience I will take charge.

Cross: Why don't we have an election?

Autumn: Now little miss that is a fantasy here. I am the only one with leadership experience. Something the Brotherhood of Steel doesn't have.

Cross: At least we aren't ran by a computer.

Autumn: Until he started being weak willed he did very well.

**Clover's Confession: Great we've been here for five minutes and the two military people started to argue. I don't want to deal with that *beep*. I want to get the shelter started before it got dark. **

Clover: Listen, Colin and Moira we need to start on the shelter.

Colin: Good idea.

Moira: How will we build the shelter? We have no metal.

Colin: We can use wood.

Moira: Ohhhh

*The three started to build the shelter as Autumn and Cross argue*

**Cross's Confession: Autumn insulted my faction and I had to stick up for them. Unfortunately it really hindered our production at camp. **

Cross: Lets stop fighting and help them build the shelter.

Autumn: Giving up so soon?

Cross: No, we need to set up camp.

**Autumn's Confession: Cross is my first target here and I will do everything to get her off. I think I can get the other three to join me. **

*Cross goes over to start fire as Autumn goes over to the other three who are building shelter*

Autumn: Listen, would you three be interested in taking out Cross.

Clover: As long as it ain't me I don't give a *beep*.

Colin: Yeah whatever. Can you get that tarp and get it ready.

Autumn: Good.

*Autumn walks away*

Colin: I really hate those two.

Clover: Yeah

Moira: I don't get why they fight. They would make a great couple.

*Colin and Clover stares at Moria*

Colin: How about us three in an alliance.

Clover: Hell yeah I am in.

Moira: Ok.

**Colin's Confession: My plan is to get a bunch of weak minded people on my side. Moira is great to have but Clover is not so much. She maybe a threat later but for now I just want numbers. No one will see me coming. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe gets to camp*

Roland: Lets start on the shelter. Claptrap can you start the fire.

Claptrap: Yes sir!

*Claptrap goes off*

Roland: I say us four in an alliance?

Brick: Sounds good.

Mord: Hehe sure.

Lilith: Yeah, I figure Claptrap is the first one to go anyways.

Roland: Good lets start on the shelter.

**Lilith's Confession: I pretty much gave the leadership position to Roland. He has experience with this sort of stuff anyways. Plus if we lose a second immunity it will be on his shoulders. **

*The tribe starts to quickly build the shelter*

**Brick's Confession: We got the puny shelter built before dark. Hehe it was pretty easy. We are all good with sleeping under the stars but we rather have a roof. **

*Claptrap is trying to start a fire*

Claptrap: Come on come on. *A spark came from the flint* Ah ha! *Smoke emerges and fire soon starts* I have made fire!

**Claptrap's Confession: I have made fire. Everyone will fear me! They will bow down to me since I have made fire! **

Roland: Can you get some water?

Claptrap: Sir, yes sir *Claptrap salutes and runs off*

Roland: He's not so bad.

Brick: He is dumb.

Roland: Give him time.

**Roland's Confession: I feel a good vibe coming from this tribe. We work well together and even Claptrap is working hard. I actually do like him but he just doesn't fit in. **

_Random Tribe Day 1_

Mengsk: So I guess we work on shelter.

Arbiter: That sounds fair.

Mengsk: We also need a leader. I nominate myself.

Master Chief: I will throw my hat in.

Arbiter: I will vote for Master Chief

Tychus: Me too.

Gir: I vote for the guy who is the color of salad. I like him.

Arbiter: Then it's settled. Master Chief is our new leader.

**Arbiter's Confession: I wanted to give Master Chief leadership because I don't want it and he's much better than Mengsk. **

Tychus: So what now?

Master Chief: We work on shelter.

Tychus: Ok.

Gir: I am going to build a house so I can store my piggies when I find them.

**Mengsk's Confession: Master Chief is a lousy leader. He barely says anything a real leader needs to be strong with words not muscles. **

*The tribe started building the shelter pretty fast*

Mengsk: Whew I have to take a break.

Tychus: We've got to keep working.

Mengsk: Hey, I am not use to this.

Tychus: Maybe if you did more than sit around talking about how bad Raynor is you might get some endurance.

Mengsk: You big…

Gir: STOP FIGHTING!

*They all look at Gir shocked*

Gir: I am going to find some piggies.

*Gir runs off*

**Tychus's Confession: Mengsk needs to go. That guy is so arrogant that he just needs a good ass kicking. Gir on the other hand…I don't know what to make of him. **

*Gir comes back with a Taco*

Arbiter: Gir where did you get that?

Gir: I found it.

Arbiter: Really?

Gir: It was on a table in another camp.

Arbiter: You stole it?

Gir: I did not steal it. It called to me.

*Gir eats it*

Gir: MMMMMM

_Kota Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe is building the shelter as Russell goes around*

**Russell's Confession: I am going to make my dumbass girl alliance again. I think Lisi and Zoe will go with me. I mean they are dumbass girls. **

*Russell approaches Lisi*

Russell: How about you and me in a two person alliance?

Lisi: How dumb do you think I am?

Russell: Very.

Lisi: Ok, fine I am with you.

Russell: Good.

**Lisi's Confession: Russell is a freaking idiot man! He goes off and used the same strategy a third time. Hey stupid! If it did not work the first two times it won't work a third time. **

*Russell approaches Zoe*

Russell: So you and me can easily outsmart these other three.

Zoe: Ok, whatever.

Russell: Good.

*Russell walks away*

Zoe: Why is he using that strategy again.

*Zoe goes up to Rocky and Jon*

Zoe: Russell needs to go.

Rocky: She's a smart one.

Jon: We already targeted him.

Rocky: You want to join our alliance?

Zoe: Sure

Jon: Great!

**Jon's Confession: I am the better villain here compared to Russell. I have an alliance with Rocky and Zoe and we will take Russell out first. **

Zoe: So we are leaving Lisi out of the alliance?

Rocky: Yeah, I know her from Fiji. She kept crying and wanting to quit.

Jon: Plus she is a liability.

Zoe: Ok.

_Fallout Tribe Day 2_

*Moira was wandering around*

Cross: What are you doing?

Moira: Looking for the Wereskag.

Cross: What is a Wereskag?

Moira: A human turned into a Skag.

Cross: What is a Skag?

Moira: An animal that is native to this place. Think of a scaly dog with a mouth that can open wide.

Cross: Umm ok.

**Cross's Confession: Moira is a little weird but I guess that's what makes her fun to be around. She is smarter than she seems I mean she knows how to heal people who are half dead and dying from radiation sickness and she wrote the wasteland survival guide. **

Cross: Your book seems a little flawed.

Moira: My information gatherer had first hand experience.

Cross: Well I guess some information is useful.

Moira: Yeah

**Moira's Confession: I like Cross. She is actually nice when that meanie Autumn is not around. She works with someone named Steel and is part of a Brotherhood but it's weird because she is a woman like me. **

*Autumn watches the two girls talk*

**Autumn's Confession: Cross is talking with the stupid one. I don't know her name but she is becoming a threat rather than an annoyance. I am hoping that Colin will be with me.**

_Borderlands Tribe Day 2_

*Mord took something out of his pack*

Roland: What is that?

Mord: A doll that a Zombie gave me yesterday. It came free with the tarp.

Roland: Wanna shoot some rocks at it.

Mord: Sure

**Mord's Confession: A Zombie gave this doll to me and me and Roland figured we can use it for target practice. **

*Roland hit it with a rock*

Mord: Nice shot

*At Random Tribe*

Tychus: Ah, what the hell?

*Mord throws a rock and hits the doll's head*

*At random tribe*

Tychus: Ahh my head. What the hell is with all these pains?

Arbiter: Beats me. Maybe it's the sun.

*Roland throws the doll to Mord*

*At Random Tribe Tychus is thrown into the air*

Tychus: AHHHHH

Arbiter: That is something I don't see everyday.

*Mord and Roland continue to toss the doll back and fourth*

*At Random tribe Tychus is being tossed into the air back and fourth*

Tychus: I think this place is cursed!

Gir: Looks like fun!

**Roland's Confession: After a day of work and building the shelter me and Mord just love to unwind and enjoy ourselves. **

Roland: So Mord you want to have a two person alliance?

Mord: Sure.

Roland: You seem trustworthy.

Mord: So do you. I think we can make it. We just need to keep our heads in the game.

Roland: There maybe a tribe switch before we have to vote out Brick or Lilith.

Mord: I hope so too,

**Roland's Confession Continued: Mord is a fun guy to hang around. I mean he isn't as loud as Brick or noticeable as Lilith but he's very cool. **

_Random Tribe Day 2_

*Arbiter was finishing the shelter with Master Chief and Tychus.*

Arbiter: So I was thinking that us three form an alliance. For safe measures.

Tychus: As long as it ain't me I am ffine.

Master Chief: I am in too.

Arbiter: Great

**Arbiter's Confession: I am in an alliance with Master Chief and Tychus. If we get down to three than Tychus will be gone because I have worked with Master Chief and I trust him completely. **

*Tychus goes over to Gir*

Tychus: Gir, would you like to be in a two person alliance?

Gir: Do a little dance.

Tychus: Do I have to?

Gir: Yes

*Tychus starts to dance*

Gir: Ok I am in your alliance.

Tychus: Great.

**Tychus's Confession: There is no way I am going to be the third wheel of Arbiter's alliance. Once it gets down to four I will cause a tie with Gir. I am not lying back and getting voted out. I will fight for it.**

Tychus: Welcome to the alliance Gir.

Gir: Lets celebrate with Tacos!

Tyhcus: We don't have Tacos.

Gir: I made one out of dirt!

*Gir hands Tychus a dirt Taco*

Tychus: No thanks.

Gir: *Gir's eyes go red* Eat it.

**Gir's Confession: I am in an alliance with big fat Tychus. Yay! He's very fun. I like him….ohh look a fish!**

_Kota Tribe Day 2_

*Russell takes the machete*

Jon: Don't you go burying it.

Russell: I am not going to bury it.

Jon: Fine but if you come back without it you are out of here.

**Jon's Confession: Russell has been under close watch from all of us. He will try to sabotage us for *beep*s and giggles. Not even I would do that and I lied about my dead grandmother. **

Lisi: This sucks man. I got no sleep.

Rocky: This is survivor.

Lisi: Still it sucked.

Rocky: Try being in the Have-Nots tribe the entire time like me.

Lisi: I was in the have nots.

Rocky: For six days.

Lisi: Whatever my mind is starting to check out.

**Lisi's Confession: I am cold, hungry, tired, and pissed off. Rocky's attitude doesn't help me at all. I was put on a tribe of Villains and Zoe. At least Zoe is cool. **

Zoe: Lisi we need you in the game.

Lisi: I can't focus. I might be a liability.

Zoe: We need you more than we need Russell. Just stick with us and you will be fine. The first week is the toughest.

Lisi: Ok, I will stick with you guys.

**Rocky's Confession: Do I care about Lisi quitting? No, that is one less person for me to deal with but on the other hand we do need her for the numbers later in the game. She just better not quit on us. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 3_

Clover: Tree mail.

Colin: What does it say?

Clover: We have to push people off a platform.

Moira: Oh those poor people.

Cross: Relax its safe.

**Colin's Confession: I feel confident that we can do well. If not than either Autumn or Cross will be gone. Neither one I really care for.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 3_

Jeff: Come on in guys! *All the tribes walk in* Welcome so lets get to today's immunity challenge. It's a favorite of mine. One person from each tribe will be on that platform. *He points to the platform over the lake* Your job is try to push the other tribe members off the platform. Last person left wins a point for their tribe. First Tribe that reaches 5 points wins immunity and reward. The reward is a cooler full of food and drinks.

Jon: Alright.

Roland: Yeah!

Jeff: After the first tribe wins we will keep playing until two other tribes get to 5 points. Last tribe that does not get 5 points gets to visit me at Tribal Council. Ok, let's get started.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Ok, Autumn is up for Fallout Tribe, Lilith for Borderlands Tribe, Tychus for Random tribe, and Fairplay for Kota Tribe.

Tychus: This is too easy.

Jeff: Survivor's ready…go!

*Lilith runs to the center as Tychus rushes at her. Lilith suddenly phases and Tychus runs right through her*

Tychus: What the hell?

Jon: Whoa that's new.

Autumn: What…

*Lilith sends out a shockwave that knocks the three guys off the platform*

Jeff: Lilith wins a point for Borderlands Tribe.

Tychus: That's not fair!

Jeff: We discussed it before the game begins. She is allowed to do that. Bowser was allowed his fire breath remember.

Tychus: Damn I wanted that beer.

Arbiter: We can still catch up!

Jeff: Next four up are Cross, Mord, Gir, and Rocky.

Rocky: Time to kick some ass!

Jeff: Go!

*Rocky tries to put Cross but Cross just throws him off*

Rocky: Damn it!

*Mord then runs up to Cross. Cross tries to grab him but he jumps back*

Mord: The hunter knows its prey.

*Cross tries to grab him but he grabs her arm and throws her off the platform. Mord then looks at Gir*

Mord: Gir jump off.

Gir: OK!

*Gir jumps off*

Jeff: Borderlands score their second point! Next up are Clover, Roland, Arbiter, and Zoe…go!

*Arbiter attacks Roland but Roland kicks Arbiter off the platform. Clover shoves Zoe off. Roland charges at Clover.*

Clover: Bring it on.

*Roland stops in front of Clover. Clover grins and tries to grab Roland but he ducks and sweeps the feet right from under her making her fall off*

Jeff: Borderlands score their third point! Next four up are Colin, Mengsk, Claptrap, and Lisi…go!

*Colin shoves Lisi off, Mengsk goes after Colin and manages to trip him before pushing him off. Mengsk then chases after Claptrap.*

Claptrap: AHHHHHH

Mengsk: Get back here.

*Several minutes later Mengsk is still chasing Claptrap but due to exhaustion Mengsk falls off. Claptrap then pushes Mengsk off*

Claptrap: Ah ha!

Jeff: Borderlands Tribe scores their fourth point! Next up are Moira, Brick, Master Chief, and Russell…go!

Brick: AHHHHHHH

*Brick runs over and shoves Master Chief off followed by Moira and Russell.*

Jeff: Borderlands wins…

Brick: MORRRREEEE!

*Brick shoves Jeff over and then attacks the camera crew*

Zombie: Help!

Roland: Brick calm down!

*Minutes later Brick is tied to a tree*

Jeff: Like I said Borderlands Tribe wins immunity and reward. I am going to change the rules a little first two teams to 3 points wins immunity. Anyone wants to volunteer?

Russell: I will go.

Tychus: Me too.

Russell: *beep*

Colin: I will go.

Jeff: Ok, go!

*Tychus shoves Russell off. Colin tries to take down Tychus but Tychus throws Colin off.

Jeff: Random Tribe scores a point! Next round. Cross, Fairplay, and Arbiter…go!

*Cross and Arbiter struggle to take each other out. Fairplay sits back laughing suddenly the two rammed into him taking Fairplay out. Cross then shoved the Arbiter off*

Jeff: Fallout Tribe scores a point! Next three to volunteer are Autumn, Master Chief, and Rocky.

Rocky: Bring it on.

Jeff: Go!

*Master Chief knocks Rocky off quickly. Autumn runs into Master Chief and bounces off the platform*

Cross: Ha!

Jeff: Random scores their second point! Next three are Moira, Zoe, and Gir…go!

*Zoe and Moira tussle as Gir walks up to the two girls*

Gir: HI!

*Both girls are surprised and fall over*

Jeff: Random tribe wins immunity!

Tychus: Wow I don't believe it.

Arbiter: Good job Gir!

Jeff: Next two up are Clover and Lisi.

Lisi: I will kick your Asian butt.

Clover: Not likely.

Jeff: Go!

*Lisi charges at Clover but Clover grabs her and tosses her off*

Jeff: Fallout gets their second point! They need one more to win. Next round…Cross against Russell…go!

*Russell and Cross collide in the center. Russell goes down and Cross rolls him off the platform*

Jeff: Fallout Tribe wins immunity!

Colin: Yeah!

Moira: Yay!

Jeff: Kota Tribe I am sorry to say but I will see you at Tribal Council tonight. Everyone head back to camp.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 3_

Brick: Yeah! We got beer and food.

Roland: Let's open this baby up!

*They open up the cooler*

Lilith: Sandwich meat, bread, beer, water, and soda.

Mord: Cool

**Lilith's Confession: We kicked ass in reward. We were 5 for 5 and easily defeated our opponents. Even Claptrap won his round. I have a good vibe coming from this tribe. **

Claptrap: Did you see me in the challenge?

Brick: I saw you running.

Mord: Yeah but it was hilarious with that one guy flopping over like he had a heart attack.

_Kota Tribe Day 3_

Jon: That sucked.

Lisi: It did.

Rocky: Those guys were huge.

**Russell's Confession: My tribe sucked at that challenge. Why was I put on a tribe full of weak people? Jon is a little girl in challenges, Zoe and Lisi are old. Rocky is a little punk. So we had no chance against them. **

Rocky: So Russell is going home?

Lisi: To be honest I don't want to stay here.

Jon: Are you *beep*ing kidding me?

Lisi: I am not. I can't do this man. I am not built for this.

**Lisi's Confession: Why did I come back to this game? I hated it the first time and this time it sucks even more. Our tribe is weaker than the others. If Russell goes first than I am the next one to go. I rather leave on my own terms. **

*Rocky, Jon, and Zoe talk*

Zoe: This stinks. I wanted Russell gone.

Jon: Me too.

Rocky: Lisi did this before. If she did not get voted out in Fiji it would have been Dreamz going home and Lisi would have gotten Boo and Stacey back. So it may not be as wise as a decision to vote her out. If we have a tribal switch. Russell could be dangerous.

Zoe: He could. So we take Russell out first and then Lisi?

Jon: Sounds like a plan.

**Rocky's Confession: I don't want Lisi to go. I want Russell to go but Lisi might actually quit if we don't vote her off. It's a tough choice for our alliance. **

*The tribe packs up and heads to Tribal Council*

**Jon's Confession: Either we take out Russell and prove that I am a better survivor than him or we take out Lisi and strengthen our tribe because Russell is pretty strong and Lisi is not. What would Fairplay do? Probably take out Russell but that is just me.**

_Tribal Council #1_

Jeff: Welcome Kota Tribe. Please take a torch and we can begin. So Lisi how is camp life?

Lisi: It sucks. I am tired and hungry the reward did not do *beep* since Russell wasted our money.

Russell: I am a business man I try to make good deals.

Lisi: But you wasted our money on rusty utensils that we threw out anyways.

Russell: They were a risk I could take.

Jeff: Jon what do you think about Russell?

Jon: He's trying to sabotage us. Plain and simple.

Russell: I am not. I am trying to preserve my title of best Survivor eva.

Jon: A title you gave yourself and your retarded fans.

Russell: I could have you voted out.

Jon: I like to see you try.

Jeff: Rocky, what went wrong in the challenge?

Rocky: We stunk. They had stronger members than us and they moped the floor with us. But it's one challenge and we can let go of some dead weight.

Jeff: Zoe, are there any alliances this early in the game?

Zoe: Yeah, Russell came up to me and Lisi and wanted us in an alliance with him.

Jeff: Lisi, anything you want to say before we get to the vote?

Lisi: Yeah, this sucks and I don't want to be here anymore.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Russell you are up first.

*Russell votes*

**Johnni**

Russell: I am the better survivor. You came to play with fire and you got burned.

*Jon votes*

*Lisi votes*

**Russell**

Lisi: Just in case the tribes wants your fat ass gone instead of mine.

*Zoe votes*

*Rocky votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote…

**Johnni**

**Russell**

**Lisi**

1 vote Jon 1 vote Russell 1 vote Lisi

**Lisi**

First person voted out of Survivor

**Lisi**

Lisi: Thank you.

*Lisi walks over with her torch*

Jeff: Lisi the tribe has spoken. *he snuffs her torch*

Lisi: I am out of here.

Jeff: This will only going to get tougher. Head back to camp.

**Lisi's Final Words: I don't know why I came back but it sucked even more. I only really liked Zoe here and I hope Russell leaves right after me. **

Next Time on Survivor

Russell hunts for the hidden immunity idol but someone else at another camp finds one. And someone makes a risky move at Tribal Council.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 2

Last time on Survivor, fours tribes were formed and headed to a village. While some tribe flourished with supplies Russell of Kota wasted the tribe's time and money. At camp Autumn and Cross from Fallout Tribe started to argue while Colin took the leadership role to build the shelter. In Borderland's tribe the four humans bonded and despite Claptrap being on the outs some tribe members saw him as a valuable member. In random tribe Mengsk annoyed the tribe and Arbiter, Tychus, and Master Chief formed in an alliance but Tychus went off and formed a two person alliance with Gir. In Kota tribe Russell was up to his old tricks as the other four wanted to get rid of him. Kota lost immunity and despite the tribe wanted Russell gone Lisi was thinking of quitting. At tribal council the tribe answered her wish and she was sent home. 19 are left who will be voted off next?

_Kota Tribe Night 3_

Russell: Zoe I told you to vote for Jon.

**Zoe's Confession: Russell wanted me to vote for Jon but despite Jon is a snake and a liar he actually doesn't try to weaken the tribe. That is the problem with Russell. But after Russell is gone me and Rocky are taking out Jon next.**

Jon: Russell you are moron. None of us are with you.

Russell: I am the best player…

Rocky: Russell shut up! You are so *beep*ing annoying. You aren't the best player ever you are one of the worst.

Russell: Don't make me vote you out.

Rocky: Like you voted Jon out?

Russell: Shut up.

Jon: Russell you are next. I am tempted to throw the next challenge to get you off.

Russell: You better not.

Jon: I did it once and I will do it again.

Rocky: Russell you are a cancer that needs to be destroyed.

**Russell's Confession: They are all jealous of me. I don't blame them. None of them are good players. Zoe is boring, Rocky is a dumbass, and Jon is overrated. **

Russell: Get out of here. I am going to bed.

Jon: Don't steal the shelter *beep*hole.

**Zoe's Confession: All the men are digging themselves into a hole. If I can stay quiet they will go after each other. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 4_

*Autumn was going to try his hand on fishing*

**Autumn's Confession: I decided that I will try to be the provider for the tribe. If I can do that they will keep me over Cross. **

*Autumn tries to fish but loses the line*

Autumn: Damn.

*He goes back to the shelter and places the fishing pole back where it was. Cross wakes up*

Cross: Didn't this pole had line on it?

Autumn: I don't know. I did not try to fish.

Cross: Well it had line on it last night and everyone else is asleep.

Autumn: Don't accuse me of something that I did not do.

Cross: I did not accuse you. I just wanted to know where the line went.

Autumn: Maybe you took it.

Cross: How did this get to me?

**Cross's Confession: I swear Autumn is trying to make up arguments on anything. It's a constant battle of the words which I have no interest in fighting but if I don't he will keep it up. **

Cross: I am going to look for the line.

Autumn: If you find it then we know you are guilty!

**Clover's Confession: This is annoying. I mean they argue all the time. I need sleep so shut up already. And please kill each other because I am tired of this *beep* and its day 4. **

*Clover talks to Colin and Moira*

Clover: We need to ditch one of them.

Colin: Which one?

Clover: I prefer Autumn.

Colin: Ok, he is next.

**Colin's Confession: Our tribe is screwed with Autumn and Cross on it. That's what a player who cares about the tribe thinks. I care about taking out threats. I am probably the weakest one here but I am kind of the smartest…besides Moira but she is in her own little world. I may take advantage of the Autumn and Cross conflict. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 4_

Mord: So how many Sirens are left?

Lilith: Just a few. I am one of them.

Mord: That is cool.

Lilith: Yeah we can phase walk so I can run faster, go through people, and create a shockwave when I come out of it.

Mord: Hehe nice. That would be useful during challenges. All I have is my bird Bloodwing. I was not allowed to bring him.

**Lilith's Confession: I really like this tribe. I mean we kick ass in the challenge, our shelter is built, and we have been getting along great.**

Mord: Say would you want to have a final 2 alliance?

Lilith: I would love too.

Mord: Great.

**Mord's Confession: My strategy is to make a bunch of two person alliances in this tribe. Me and Roland have one but that is not enough. So I made one with Lilith and I am planning on talking to Brick later but not Claptrap. I don't trust the little guy. But long story short I am making my prey leave their guard down before I strike. **

*Roland and Claptrap were fishing*

Roland: Whoa I got a bite.

Claptrap: Hurray!

Roland: Ok it's a big one can you get in and get.

Claptrap: Aye aye!

*Claptrap goes in and a huge fish swallows Claptrap.*

Roland: Uhhhh

**Claptrap's Confession:** *Claptrap is in the belly of the fish* **I've been eaten by a fish…it's so scary in here. Please someone help me. I am doomed. Wait how did the camera zombie get in here?**

*Brick grabs the fish and rips open its stomach and pulls Claptrap out*

Brick: Stupid fish! Leave our tribe alone.

Roland: Well at least we got plenty of food.

Claptrap: I knew you guys would save me.

Roland: Glad you are optimistic.

**Roland's Confession: We all know Claptrap is the first one gone but I figured we make the best of it here. He's a robot and he does not fit in socially and…**

*Claptrap peaks into the confession*

**Claptrap: Uhh whoops this isn't the shelter.**

**Roland: Shelter is the other way.**

**Claptrap: Right!**

_Random Tribe Day 4_

*Arbiter was busy meditating on a rock as Gir comes up to him*

Gir: HI!

*Arbiter looks over*

Gir: Aww no surprise.

Arbiter: No

Gir: Well I was wondering if well we can get ride of Tychus after Mengsk.

Arbiter: *surprised look* What!

Gir: He maybe

Arbiter: Wait you actually have a strategy?

Gir: A what? What are we talking about?

Arbiter: Nothing.

Gir: OK!

**Arbiter's Confession: Gir is suddenly a threat now. I mean out of the blue he wants Tychus gone. I heard these types of robots and loyal and smart but Gir is dumb and all over the place but he still seems to have some of his old programming left. **

*Gir is with Tychus*

Gir: I love piggies!

Tychus: So who do you want gone between Arbiter and Master Chief?

Gir: I don't know. As long as it isn't you.

*Gir hugs Tychus*

Tychus: Umm yeah…

**Tychus's Confession: Gir may not be the best ally in this game but he is my only option at the moment. Maybe if the tribes switch my options will be more open.**

*Gir writes Arbiter's name in the sand and rolls around above the name*

Gir: I can spell!

*Gir runs off leaving the words "Target Arbiter" in the sand

Tychus: Well I'll be damned.

**Gir's Confession:** *Gir is red eyed* **I can only be in this stage for a little bit but I will do whatever I can to take everyone out. ***Eyes go back to normal* **Hello camera man!**

_Kota Tribe Day 4_

*Russell is looking around the camp*

Russell: Where is it?

**Russell's Confession: In my first season I found an idol with no clues and I even had idols given to me. So I am going around to find more idols and with that I can survive any Tribal Council because these dumbasses are too stupid to think I have the idol. **

*The other three are watching Russell*

Jon: What a moron.

Rocky: He's looking for the idol again isn't he?

Jon: Yeah

**Zoe's Confession: Russell is looking for idol but I've been keeping a close eye on him just in case he does find it. I make sure he is in my sights at all time. I don't want a blindside.**

Jon: I say we make a bunch of fake idols and hide them.

Rocky: Let's do it!

**Jon's Confession: Me and rocky came up with the idea of making a bunch of fake idols and hiding them so when Russell pulls them out at Tribal Council he will be pissed that they are fake. A perfect blindside. **

*The three started to make fake hidden immunity idols*

Rocky: These will be great.

Jon: I know.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 4_

Roland: Do you know what would be fun to do?

Mord: What?

Roland: Just have a big bond fire to fry that huge fish Brick and Claptrap caught.

Mord: That sounds fine.

Lilith: Me and Brick can gather the wood.

**Roland's Confession: We seem like the perfect tribe here. Great camp, good team dynamics, and lots of food. Unfortunately once we lose we will be at each other's throats and four of us can be very vicious. **

*Lilith uses her shockwave to knock down a bunch of trees*

Lilith: Yes! Got a bunch down.

**Brick's Confession: Lilith is a hard worker around camp. She is the only female around camp as well. I want to hit on her but she might try to kill me if I try it. Hehe. But in all truth we have bonded a bit.**

Brick: AHHHH

*Brick slams into the fallen trees chopping them into smaller logs*

Brick: MOOORREEEE HAHAHAHAAHAHA

Lilith: That's all of them.

Brick: Oh.

Lilith: Would you like to make a two person alliance?

Brick: How long?

Lilith: Final 3.

Brick: I would love to be in one.

Lilith: Great.

**Lilith's Confession: Brick is not the brightest person on this tribe but he is no way stupid. I know that if one of us is targeted the other can have their back. Brick is reliable in that way.**

*Lilith and Brick comes back with the logs and the tribe has a huge bonfire and cooking the huge fish*

Claptrap: Is the fish ready?

*Claptrap checks the fish and sets himself on fire*

Claptrap: AIEEE!

Lilith: Will he be okay?

Mord: I give him 15 minutes until he comes back all happy.

Claptrap: I am on fire! Wheeeee! Look at me I am fire dancing! *Claptrap dances around on fire*

Roland: More like 15 seconds.

_Random Tribe Day 4_

*Gir was going to get water*

Gir: MMM HMM MMM

*Gir flips open the lid to the well and notices something*

Gir: Ohh shiny.

*It was the hidden immunity idol attached to the bottom of the lid. Gir takes the idol and eats it*

Gir: Tastes like Piggie Pizza!

**Gir's Confession: I found shiny thing on the lid. I ate it. It tastes good.** *Gir's eyes go red* **I may use it later. Hehe. ***Gir's eyes go back to normal* **I want a slushie!**

*Mengsk is sitting by the fire*

Mengsk: Do we have any wood?

Master Chief: We asked you to get some.

Mengsk: I don't do that kind of work. I can cook and tend the fire but I can't get wood.

Master Chief: It's easy. You bend over and pick them up from the ground.

Mengsk: I am not trying to break a sweat here.

Master Chief: What about in challenges?

Mengsk: I will do my part.

Master Chief: But we have to do our part around camp.

**Mengsk's Confession: Being Emperor you don't do the stuff that the more lower class people have to do. Yeah I sacrifice a little but not a lot. I did my time struggling in the past. **

*Master Chief comes in with a log and slams it down in front of Mengsk and hands him a machete*

Master Chief: Here, use this to cut.

Mengsk: How am I suppose to use this?

Master Chief: Make it look like an Education Funding and cut it like you politicians always do.

Mengsk: We don't literally cut it a machete!

**Master Chief's Confession: Mengsk is pretty lazy. He cooks and tends the fire but he does nothing else. If he was in my unit he would either be killed by his own unit or kicked out. **

_Kota Tribe Day 4_

*It was evening. Jon, Rocky, and Zoe go around and started to hide a bunch of makeshift idols around camp. Russell goes around and finds them*

Russell: Jackpot!

**Russell's Confession: I found not one but four idols. One by the flag, one under a lid of the well, another by tree mail, and one by a bunch of rocks. I am that good. **

*The other three watch as Russell puts the fourth idol in his pocket*

Jon: Did he find it?

Rocky: Yeah

Jon: Awesome!

*They high five each other*

**Zoe's Confession: Our idols are pretty crappy looking but Russell seems to have fallen for them. He finds one and kisses it before stuffing them down his pants. **

**Rocky's Confession: We made about six fake idols and Russell seems to have found about half of them. But I feel kind of sorry for those idols. I mean he stuffs them down his pants. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 5_

Moira: So you are a bodyguard?

Clover: A slave and a bodyguard.

Moira: So how does that work?

Clover: I am purchased to guard certain people. I always kind of hate them but hey free food and a warm place to sleep.

Moira: Hey, maybe I can have you guard my shop! It's always getting vandalized at night.

Clover: Don't count on it.

**Clover's Confession: As a bodyguard I always keep my mouth shut. But here I have to talk. It gets kind of annoying. The only person here I actually kind of like is Moira. She comes off as a retard but after you get to know her she is actually pretty bright. **

**Moira's Confession: Oh Clover is pretty nice…under all that hate and stuff. I am hoping to open her up. And maybe change her hair style. **

*Colin notices the two girls talking*

Colin: I have to do something about Clover.

**Colin's Confession: I am afraid that Clover maybe coming too friendly with Moira. I may target her. It's like my saloon. If anyone I deem is a threat I go and eliminate them. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 5_

*Mord was talking to Brick*

Mord: So you and me in a two person alliance?

Brick: Yeah. The Hunter and the Brawler. We would be unstoppable.

Mord: Great, so you have my back and I have yours.

Brick: Yeah.

**Mord's Confession: Hehe well I have a two person alliance with everyone but Claptrap. The prey has taken the bait and now it's time for the hunter to sir back and wait. **

*Brick meets with Roland*

Brick: So I was wondering if you and me should be in a two person alliance?

Roland: I am down with that.

Brick: Good. You and me to the final 3.

**Brick's Confession: I figured since me and Mord are in a two person alliance that maybe I should make a two person alliance with everyone here. Just to be safe.**

**Roland's Confession: I have a two person alliance with Brick, Mord, and Lilith. I should be safe.**

**Claptrap's Confession: Hmmm no one has made an alliance yet in this tribe. I wonder if that is a bad thing.**

_Random Tribe Day 5_

*Everyone was sitting around the fire as the sun was going down*

Mengsk: So that's how I became Emperor.

Tychus: You forgot to mention the part where you unleashed the Zerg onto Tarsonis and killed billions and how you managed to kill millions more by giving the Zerg Kerrigan and how the only hope to save humanity you hunted over and over again.

Mengsk: You forgot to mention that Mach you hijacked and brought to my world to unleash on the people.

Tychus: I destroyed military bases. There were minimal civilian casualties and most were from your drunken forces.

Mengsk: Why you big oaf!

Arbiter: Settle down!

**Master Chief's Confession: Great we have a war criminal on our tribe. **

Gir: Stop fighting! Can't you see this is tearing us apart!

*Gir tears his arm off*

Arbiter: Uhh

Gir: AHHH my arm I am going to die! AHHHHHH

*Gir runs around in circles screaming*

Tychus: Give him a few minutes. He did this twice with me today.

Arbiter: Yeah…

**Arbiter's Confession: Pretty much we are a bunch of misfits on this tribe. Mengsk is a war criminal, Tychus is an ex con. Master Chief and me are the only normal ones here and then there is Gir. **

Gir: Look I am a zombie. *Gir starts to chew his arm*

**Mengsk's Confession: How is that robot still alive? I would have had him turned to scrap metal if I knew that he existed. **

_Kota Tribe Day 5_

*Jon was sitting by the fire with Rocky*

Jon: Rocky I know you me and Zoe are in an alliance but once Russell is gone it is just the three of us.

Rocky: Yeah…

Jon: You and me in a two person alliance.

Rocky: Hey, I am down with it.

**Rocky's Confession: Nothing against Zoey but I have a better chance against Jon at immunity and in the final 3. Plus he has a huge target on his back. **

Jon: Great.

**Jon's Confession: I can't believe everyone but Russell trusts me. Zoe is way to nice and Rocky is way too immature. I will stick with the guy with the worse social game because that's how Fairplay can win in the final 3. Maybe Russell isn't as dumb as I thought. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 6_

Jeff: Welcome survivors. Take a look at the new Kota Tribe…Lisi voted out of the last Tribal Council. You see before you is a maze, your job is to navigate the maze and come out on the other end. There is a little twist for today's challenge. There are 50 zombies wandering around in there. Their job is to drag you to a prison. Once you are in the prison you are out. Also you will all start in different points of the maze. The tribe with the most members and the shortest time wins reward which is a state of the art outhouse with soap, toilet paper, and even a small 5 gallon shower. The team who comes in last will see me at Tribal Council. Everyone but Kota you have 1 extra member who will be sitting out?

Claptrap: Me!

Moira: I guess I will Jeffy.

Mengsk: I will.

Jeff: Ok, Claptrap, Moira, and Mengsk take a seat. Everyone else you will be escorted to your starting positions. Survivors ready…go!

*All 16 survivors starts to navigate the maze Gir and Rocky found each other immediately.*

Rocky: Gir you and Me can team up.

Gir: Do a little dance.

Rocky: Hell no.

*The zombies come in and swarm them both.*

Rocky: Bring it on Zombies.

*The Zombies tackle Rocky and drag him off. One goes up to Gir and knocks on his head*

Zombie: No brains…

Gir: Yay!

*Gir keeps walking and finds the exit to the maze. He goes and sits next to Jeff*

Jeff: 1 minute and 4 seconds.

Gir: Shhhh

*Seconds later a few Zombies come running out with Brick running behind them*

Zombie: Help!

Zombie #2: He's crazy.

Brick: AHAHAHAHA MOOORREEEE ZOMBIEES! HAHAHAHA

Jeff: Brick has made it out.

*In the maze Roland and Lilith found each other but so about 10 zombies.*

Zombie: Get them!

*They swarm them both*

Roland: I got the five on the right.

Lilith: I got the left.

*Roland attacks the zombies and knocks them out Lilith uses her shockwave and blows away the other five zombies*

Roland: Awesome.

*They both find the exit*

Jeff: Roland and Lilith are out of the maze! Only Mord is left.

*Mord is seen with Clover*

Mord: We need to team up.

Clover: I agree.

*A few Zombies find them*

Clover: Don't you Zombies even think about it. Let's take them Mord…Mord?

*Mord is gone*

Clover: Damn him!

*The Zombies swarm Clover*

Clover: You touch me and you all die. Now tell me where the *beep*ing prisons are so I can get out of here.

Zombie: Umm over there.

Clover: Thanks.

*Mord finds Autumn*

Mord: Hey!

Autumn: What do you want.

Mord: The exit is over there!

Autumn: Thanks.

*Autumn goes around the corner and gets caught by a bunch of Zombies*

Autumn: You bastard!

Mord: Hehe.

**Mord's Confession: What better way to keep the hunters off my back is use others as bait so I can make my escape. **

*Mord runs out of the maze*

Jeff: Borderlands Tribe dominates the challenge yet again!

Roland: What kept you?

Mord: Hehe ran into a couple of people.

*Tychus runs out of the maze with five zombies on him*

Tychus: Can someone get these guys off me. They are getting annoying.

Jeff: Tychus is through.

*Cross, Russell, and Arbiter are together.*

Cross: Anyone see the exit?

Russell: If I saw it why should I tell you?

Arbiter: We are in this together.

*A swarm of Zombies attack the three. They drag Cross and Arbiter off*

Russell: Hey what about me?

Zombie: Your brains are full of *beep*.

Russell: No they are not. Eat my brains they are good because I the best player eva!

Zombie: I am going to exit so I don't have to listen to you.

Russell: Come back here!

*Moments later the Zombie left with Russell following him*

Jeff: Russell is out. Only Zoe, Jon, Colin, and Master Chief are left.

*Master Chief and Colin comes out of the maze*

Jeff: Ok, Jon and Zoe are left.

*Jon and Zoe come out*

Jeff: Random Tribe has three members out they win immunity!

Master Chief: Yeah.

Jeff: Also Kota tribe has three members out they win immunity!

Jon: Yes!

Zombie: I thought Zoe was a camera woman. Damn I could have grabbed her.

Jeff: Fallout Tribe since only 1 member got out of the maze you will be going to Tribal Council tonight. Take the evening to think about it.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 6_

Roland: Great job team!

Brick: Another challenge dominated.

**Brick's Confession: We won yet again and at this rate we could win every challenge given to us. We are just that powerful. And when we get to the merge we will be five members strong. **

*They see the outhouse*

Mord: This is so worth it.

Roland: We can kept stuff dry in here. We have enough shelf space.

Lilith: Agreed but I love the shower.

**Lilith's Confession: It's been almost a week since I had a shower. Granted I've gone without showers for weeks when looking for the vault on Pandora but I will take what I can get. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 6_

Colin: That sucked.

Autumn: It's that guy Mord. He tricked me.

Clover: He *beep*ing abandoned me.

Colin: You guys should have teamed up with someone like Master Chief.

Autumn: We I think we can agree that Cross is going.

Cross: What! You are the one going.

Autumn: I am more valuable.

Cross: But I am stronger.

**Autumn's Confession: Well today it will be between me and Cross. Colin I think I can trust here. He has my back. **

Autumn: Colin.

Colin: Yes?

Autumn: You have my back right?

Colin: Yeah I guess so.

Autumn: Good, you, me, and Moira will vote for Cross got it?

Colin: And if I don't?

Autumn: You will be next.

**Colin's Confession: Autumn has too much pride in himself. If I was him I would watch my mouth. **

*Clover, Colin, and Moira were sitting by the shelter*

Clover: Listen I am in with you two but don't think you can vote me out. If oyu target me than I will be uber bitch on you.

Colin: You are safe. Don't worry.

Moira: I would never think to vote you out.

**Clover's Confession: The vote is just hours away and I feel something is up but that is just paranoia. I am strong so there might be no way I will get voted out.**

*Colin talks with Moira*

Colin: What would you say if I wanted to blindside Clover?

Moira: Isn't that mean?

Colin: She's a psychotic danger. If we vote her out we have control of the tribe.

Moira: I guess so. What do you want me to do?

Colin: Tell Clover that I want out. Only Clover and no one else.

Moira: And we vote out Clover instead splitting to votes?

Colin: Yes!

**Moira's Confession: Oh goody I am playing the part as the blindsider. I hope Clover won't be too angry. **

Moira: Clover.

Clover: Yes?

Moira: Colin says he wants out.

Clover: Really?

Moira: Yeah he tried to tell Cross and Autumn but neither would listen to him.

Clover: Ok, you and me against Colin.

Moira: You might receive a throw away vote.

Clover: If it's a throwaway vote than I am fine. We can easily take out Colin.

*The tribe packs up and heads to Tribal Council*

**Colin's Confession: I am hoping all goes as planned. It's a risky move to take someone out who might be a threat later on and could be a huge bitch. Sorry Clover but that's the game.**

_Tribal Council #2_

Jeff: Welcome Fallout Tribe. Grab a torch and let's get started. So Clover how has the last 6 days been.

Clover: Pretty good except Autumn and Cross fight all the time.

Cross: Autumn starts most of them.

Clover: I don't care who starts it. Be the bigger woman and beat the *beep* out of him. He's been sucking at challenges.

Autumn: What! I am one of the stronger members.

Clover: Wrong, you got your ass kicked in the first challenge and tricked by Mord in the second.

Autumn: So were you.

Clover: But Mord abandoned me. Plus Cross kicked butt in the first challenge and even Colin is better at challenges than you.

Autumn: I am one of the smarter members.

Clover: Wrong again. Colin and even Moira are smarter than you.

Jeff: Autumn are you shocked by Clover's accusations?

Autumn: Yes I am but what does she know? She's a bitch.

Clover: I admit I am at times but six days with no sleep and hearing those two argue can take its toll.

Jeff: Cross how are you voting?

Cross: I am voting out Autumn. It's better for the tribe.

Jeff: Colin, are you concerned about future challenges?

Colin: We may not be the strongest or the smartest but we are the middle ground tribe. If we can work as a team we can easily win challenges.

Jeff: Moira, what do you think went wrong in the challenge?

Moira: That Mord is a sneaky one. You got to watch him. So is Gir and Claptrap.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Moira you are up first.

*Moira gets up to vote*

Moira: I just thought of something. I can vote anyone out. Everyone has a vote but me. I guess I am the swing vote. Hmm Eni Mini Miny Moe.

*Moira votes*

*Clover votes*

**Colin**

Clover: I hate quitters but at least you were cool.

*Autumn votes*

**Cross**

Autumn: You bitch.

*Colin votes*

**Clover**

Colin: Got to take out the threats.

*Cross votes*

**Autumn**

Cross: It's your time to go. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out.

Jeff: I will read the votes *Jeff gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote

**Autumn**

**Cross**

**Clover**

**Colin**

A vote for everyone but Moira and the next vote is not for Moira. Second person voted out of survivor…

**Clover**

Clover: WHAT! Who the *beep* blindsided me! You idiots just took out a strong player! *she sighs* Oh well. Jeff get it over with so I can sleep.

Jeff: Clover the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch*

Clover: Good job on the *beep*ing blindside.

Jeff: Six days in and our first blindside. Head back to camp.

**Clover's Final Words: I got blindsided but this game isn't for me. I hope everyone notices that Colin is a huge threat if not everyone will fall like me. **

Next time on Survivor

A tribal switch gives the tribes new friends and new enemies. Two strong players face off in a fight. While two smart players plot together and the player you least expect plots against Russell.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 3

Last time on Survivor the people of Borderlands Tribe made multiple two person alliances but Claptrap was left out of the loop. In Random Tribe Gir found the hidden immunity idol by luck. In Kota Tribe Jon, Rocky, and Zoe planted multiple hidden immunity idols which Russell found. During immunity Mord managed to get Clover and Autumn captured by zombies insuring they go to Tribal Council. Before Tribal Council Colin hatched a plan to get rid of Clover and in a 2-1-1-1 vote Clover was eliminated. 18 are left who will be voted out next?

_Fallout Tribe Night 6_

Cross: What happened?

Autumn: I thought you guys were going to vote out Cross?

Colin: Clover was a better target. She was mentally unstable.

Moira: I liked Clover but she did say she was going to be a super bitch if we targeted her.

**Colin's Confession: My plan worked like a charm. Not only did I take out a threat but I have control of the tribe. Autumn and Cross would never work with each other which is nice. **

Cross: Well, at least it's not me.

Colin: I never painted you as a target. You are too useful is challenges.

Autumn: What about me?

Colin: You were tricked by Mord. At least Cross fought until she was captured.

Autumn: This sucks.

**Autumn's Confession: It's down to me versus the tribe. They may think they have the better of me but the Enclave taught me to survive so these morons will feel the wrath of me…that and I hope for a switch. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 7_

*Colin was going to get water from the well*

Colin: I am so thirsty. Can't wait to boil this up.

*He opens the well and spots the hidden immunity idol*

**Colin's Confession: I never got water by myself before but today I decided to get water and right in plain sight under the lid was the hidden immunity idol. I was thinking why did no one spot that? But my power have increased in this tribe. **

*Colin comes over to Moira*

Moira: Yes?

Colin: I have the hidden immunity idol.

Moira: How could you have found it? It's hidden.

Colin: Not sure if that was a joke but I am telling you it because I trust you 100% here.

Moira: I will trust you then.

Colin: Good.

**Moira's Confession: For Colin to show me the not hidden anymore immunity idol is a huge thing in this game. I feel I can trust him 100%. **

Moira: Should we tell Cross?

Colin: No, telling her may give her and Autumn one reason to go after us.

Moira: Ok.

**Colin's Confession: I want Moira in end with me because I think I can beat her. She has no strategy and despite being nice she acts a little stupid. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 7_

*Lilith was talking to Brick and Roland*

Brick: So do you have a boyfriend?

Lilith: No

Roland: You looking for one?

Lilith: Not really.

Brick: Oh, well I don't have a girlfriend.

Roland: Didn't you scare that last one away.

Brick: Maybe…

**Lilith's Confession: I feel that some of the guys are attracted to me here. I am the only female and some of them follow me everywhere. Or at least try to. **

Lilith: Brick you don't need to follow me to the shower.

Brick: Oh…right.

**Brick's Confession: I feel that I have a chance with Lilith. She may reject me now but maybe after a couple of week here she may find my personality attractive. **

***The Zombie Camera man snickers***

**Brick: Laugh it up. I have a great personality. **

*Lilith and Claptrap are sitting by the lake fishing*

Claptrap: Is there a reason you brought me here? Because I try to stay away from lakes now.

Lilith: Would you be interested in an alliance with me?

Claptrap: Yes!

*Claptrap hugs Lilith*

Claptrap: !

Lilith: Don't need to hug me.

**Claptrap's Confession: I am in the first alliance in the tribe. Now I am unstoppable. I am robot hear me beep. Beep. **

_Random Tribe Day 7_

*Tychus is trying to light the fire which is out*

Tychus: Damn fire. Light!

Mengsk: You aren't doing it right.

Tychus: I am at least trying to light it.

Mengsk: You are doing it wrong.

Tychus: Why don't you get off your ass for once and help.

Mengsk: I am fine.

Master Chief: Tychus is right. You have done nothing around camp.

Mengsk: I cooked a couple of meals. I got water. I got wood.

Arbiter: When we asked you to get them.

Mengsk: Hey, I am very important in this tribe.

Tychus: Being dead weight and a free vote.

Mengsk: I am not dead weight.

Tychus: You lost to Claptrap in the first challenge and sat out the second one.

Mengsk: Well I…ummm.

Master Chief: In other words he's useless.

**Tychus's Confession: Me, Master Chief, Arbiter, and Gir know that Mengsk is next. He has yet to do much around camp. A smart player would use him as a number but I can't stand him so I rather risk getting voted out than stay with him. **

*Arbiter and Tychus were talking*

Arbiter: So how long were you in prison?

Tychus: Quite a few years. Me and Raynor did a few criminal things and I took the blame for him. Mainly because of friendship/

Arbiter: Jim? From the first season?

Tychus: Yeah him.

Arbiter: So you got sent to the slammer as you humans say?

Tychus: Yeah, no one messed with me though. Although I did put on 50 pounds. But that food isn't so bad…stolen hehe.

**Arbiter's Confession: Tychus is pretty tolerable to be around. I am not really use to human interactions but Tychus is fun. He has a lot of stories to tell. I have some too but I prefer to keep most of my life a secret.**

Tychus: So what is your favorite weapon?

Arbiter: I prefer the energy sword. Go in close and kill your enemies.

Tychus: Hehe I prefer the good old fashion 10mm machine gun. Can rip through a Zerg in seconds.

*Gir walks past and notices*

**Evil Gir's Confession: Yes, I am evil Gir. Before I left Zim changed my programming a little. I can come out for a couple of minutes at a time. I will be giving Gir a little edge in the game. Hehehe ***Gir's eyes go back to normal* **How did I get here? I can't remember my name! AHHHH**

_Kota Tribe Day 7_

**Zoe's Confession: The three guys here have hue egos. They all claim to be great villains but in my eyes they are all goats. It gets annoying when they argue.**

Jon: Listen I took out Rupert and I allied with the only two outcasts ever in Survivor.

Rocky: I got Anthony voted off and I pissed people off.

Russell: I am the best Survivor eva! I ruled every tribe and everyone became my puppets.

Jon: They used you.

Russell: You all are losers. None of you made it to the final 3.

Jon: I came in third you moron.

Russell: Don't talk to me like that.

Jon: Or what? You will vote me off?

Rocky: Yeah. Why don't you get your fat ass out of here?

Zoe: ENOUGH! Seriously you guys have been fighting for two hours. Russell you are a goat for two seasons and had no social game or jury management skills. Jon, you have no social game and you were annoying as hell. Rocky you were an ass during your season and you sucked at challenges. Now can you all stop arguing.

**Rocky's Confession: Zoe is a bitch. I mean that hag had the nerve to call all three of us out. I can guarantee that she will be gone right after Russell. That bitch has over stayed her welcome here. **

**Jon's Confession: Zoe is usually quiet but that explosion did make me think that she is right but then again she has her flaws…like being one of the most boring survivors in history. **

**Russell's Confession: Zoe dares to mess with me? I am Russell Hantz. I am the puppet master. Screw Fairplay, Zoe is my next target. Don't you eva mess with the best survivor eva. **

_Tribal Switch Day 8_

Jeff: Welcome, everyone take a look at the new Fallout Tribe. Clover voted out of the last Tribal Council. Ok, today we are switching tribes. In here are 18 rocks. Four of which are orange. Everyone take a rock. *Everyone takes a rock* Now reveal.

*Zoe, Cross, Gir, and Mord have orange rocks*

Jeff: Wow one person from each tribe has a rock.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: After a series of rock paper scissors the order will be Mord, Gir, Zoe, and Cross. Mord your up first.

Mord: Mengsk.

Jeff: Wow, surprising.

**Mord's Confession: I wanted to make a tribe filled with some smart and unlikeable people. Mengsk I know is well hated so he can be a good first boot. **

Gir: I take the fat bald guy!

Jeff: Russell go to Gir.

Russell: Great.

Gir: He looks like a piggy.

Jeff: Zoe?

Zoe: Moira

**Zoe's Confession: Moira I have never seen without a smile so I figured having her could boast the mood of the tribe. **

Cross: Brick.

Brick: YEAH!

**Cross's Confession: I am looking for strong guys to be in my tribe. I know that there will be some physical challenges and Brick is the strongest of the men.**

Jeff: Back to you Mord.

Mord: Colin.

Colin: Damn.

Jeff: Colin joins Mord and Mengsk.

Gir: The one who looks angry.

Jeff: Uhh…

Gir: Him *Gir points to Autumn*

Jeff: Autumn join Gir and Russell.

Autumn: Gladly.

Zoe: Roland.

Roland: Alright!

Jeff: Roland you are now on Zoe's team.

Cross: Tychus.

Tychus: Hell…it's about time. Glad to be on a strong team.

Mord: Master Chief.

*Master Chief says nothing and goes over to Mord, Mengsk, and Colin*

Gir: Arbiter!

Arbiter: Alright!

**Arbiter's Confession: With Gir on my team I knew he can stay loyal. I am not sure of his motives for picking Russell and Autumn though.**

Zoe: Jon Fairplay.

Jon: About time.

*Jon dances over to Zoe*

Cross: Rocky.

Rocky: Hell yeah. I am on a kick ass tribe!

Jeff: Only Claptrap and Lilith are left.

Mord: Claptrap.

Claptrap: I am not the last picked!

**Lilith's Confession: I can't believe I am the last one left. Mord is up to something and Gir is choosing randomly. But I am one of the stronger ones and I have no conflict with anyone. Being picked last is a bad sign. **

Jeff: That means Lilith is on Gir's tribe. Ok, here are the new tribes. The new Fallout Tribe is Cross, Brick, Tychus, and Rocky.

Rocky: YEAH!

Jeff: The new Borderlands Tribe is Mord, Mengsk, Colin, Master Chief, and Claptrap.

Claptrap: YAY!

Jeff: The new Random Tribe is Gir, Russell, Autumn, Arbiter, and Lilith.

*Russell grins evilly*

Jeff: And the new Kota Tribe is Zoe, Moira, Roland, and Jon Fairplay.

Jon: Yes, Kota tribe kicks ass.

Jeff: I will see you all at immunity. Head back to your camps.

_Fallout Tribe Day 8_

Tychus: So this is the camp?

Cross: Yep.

Tychus: Better than our shelter.

Rocky: Where is the water?

Brick: This ain't better than our camp.

Cross: But it will have to do.

**Brick's Confession: This tribal switch threw my game into chaos. I had a two person alliance with everyone in my tribe and now I am stuck in a tribe with Tychus, Rocky, and Cross. I guess I have to make the most of it. **

Tychus: I don't think we will ever go to tribal council.

Cross: What makes you think that?

Tychus: We have two strong guys, a strong woman, and Rocky. Nothing can beat us.

Brick: I hear that.

Rocky: Hehe hey! Wait a minute…I am not a strong guy.

Tychus: Not as strong as us.

**Tychus's Confession: I have a good vibe with this tribe. I mean we are the strongest here and so we have an advantage when it comes to physical challenges. **

Tychus: Just to put it out there I think us four should stick together in the merge.

Cross: You serious?

Tychus: Yeah, I mean if we have any allies that make it we can bring them in and be a force to be reckoned with.

Cross: That would be a good idea.

**Cross's Confession: It's a new phase of the game for me here and even though we maybe strong we are still vulnerable especially since we only have four members so if we go to tribal council once we could be screwed. **

*Tychus meets with Cross*

Tychus: Listen, we need to stick together.

Cross: Ok.

Tychus: I think either Brick or Rocky should go first.

Cross: I agree. Brick is to big of a threat and Rocky is too weak.

Tychus: Rocky first than Brick. Plus Brick probably has better alliances than me.

Cross: What about you?

Tychus: I was a third wheel of an alliance. I think I can do better with you.

**Tychus's Confession: I may not be the smartest guy here but I am smart enough to make the first move in the tribe. So I pulled Cross who maybe the only one I can trust at this time. We have a two person alliance. If I have her vote I have control of half of the tribe. **

Cross: Ok, I am with you.

Tychus: Good.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 8_

Colin: Wow you guys really did a good job with this camp.

Mord: Yeah we had lots of time to make the shelter and a few benches.

Mengsk: Almost fitting for an emperor.

Claptrap: Oh my robot god! You are Master Chief.

Master Chief: Yeah.

Claptrap: I love you in your game. Can I have your autograph?

Master Chief: I don't have a pen.

Claptrap: Pens wash off. Just etch your name into my metal shell.

Master Chief: …

**Master Chief's Confession: Claptrap is weird but I can never say no to a fan. So I used the machete to spell my name on his back. **

Master Chief: There.

Claptrap: Thank you! I have Master Chief's autograph. I can now sell myself for millions!

Master Chief: Weird

**Clatrap's Confession: I have Master Chief's autograph. I have Master Chief's autograph. I have Master Chief's autograph. I have Master Chief's autograph. I have Master Chief's autograph.**

*Colin goes over to Mord*

Colin: Hey I wanted to talk about the previous challenge.

Mord: Hey, it's called strategy.

Colin: No, I am not here to fight. That was very smart. We could team up.

Mord: Two smart ones teaming up?

Colin: Yeah. In previous seasons the smart ones go after each other but if we team up we can dominate this game.

Mord: I like that.

**Colin's Confession: I wanted to get Mord on my side for now. I am planning on backstabbing him in the merge but I am going to be best buddies so he will let his guard down. **

**Mord's Confession: I do not trust Colin but it is a wise idea to team up with him. He is another hunter but only one of us will come out victorious when we finally turn on each other. **

_Random Tribe Day 8_

*The tribe arrives at the camp*

Autumn: Is this it?

Gir: Yep.

Autumn: This place sucks. The shelter sucks.

Lilith: We can rebuild it.

Russell: You all do that. I need to find the water source.

Lilith: You go do that.

*Russell walks away*

**Russell's Confession: These dumbasses are letting me go get the idol. I found one by the well and I will find this camp's idol there. Then I will have five idols. This is why I am the best player eva.**

Arbiter: Well we need to reinforce the floor and rebuild the roof our shelter took a beating.

Autumn: I rather slash my throat than listen to a mutant like you.

Arbiter: We are what you humans call aliens.

Autumn: You still are scum to me.

Arbiter: Oh well that is your opinion.

**Arbiter's Confession: I don't know who to target first. Russell has a history of being intolerable around others and Autumn hates my kind. But I have to live with them. **

*Autumn walks away*

**Autumn's Confession: We have robot which is ok. An alien which I instantly hate and a girl with these weird powers. I rather trust Russell who would never survive in my world. **

Lilith: Let's get the shelter rebuilt then.

Gir: OKAY!

Arbiter: We need more wood.

Lilith: Take down the shelter and I can take down some trees.

Arbiter: We will be over there to get the wood once the roof is taken down.

Lilith: Thanks.

**Lilith's Confession: I feel at ease with Gir and Arbiter. I think we can make a formidable team here. Gir is nice but strange. Autumn I don't like and Russell is an idiot. **

Lilith: Before I go would you two like to be in an alliance with me?

Arbiter: I feel we would make an excellent team.

Gir: Me too!

Arbiter: Then it is settled. Us three in an alliance.

_Kota Tribe Day 8_

Zoe: This is our tribe.

Moira: Shelter looks a little run down.

Jon: Russell's fault.

Moira: Russell is bad at building shelters?

Jon: No, he keeps taking wood from it and hiding it.

Roland: Well we can rebuild it. Where are the tools?

Jon: Machete and that's it.

Roland: You serious?

Jon: Yeah.

**Roland's Confession: Wow, no tools and a shelter that is falling apart. This is bad but I think we can salvage a bad situation. **

Roland: Lets go get water.

Moira: I can see what I can do with the shelter.

Jon: Ok, lets go.

*Everyone but Moira goes to get water*

Jon: Roland would you like to be in an alliance with me and Zoe.

Roland: Yeah sure.

Jon: Good. Moira goes next. She's a little stupid.

Zoe: I don't think that.

**Jon's Confession: With Zoe I have half the vote. This is paradise and I can't believe these idiots are allying with me. I am Jonny *beep*ing Fairplay. I don't play fair. **

*They come back to camp and see the shelter completed with a table, bench, and a fire going.

Roland: We were gone for only 45 minutes.

Moira: I know. I was going to make curtains.

Jon: How the hell did you do this?

Moira: Well with little supplies I had to make do with vines.

**Zoe's Confession: Moira just complicated our tribe dynamics a whole lot. **

Moira: After I am done putting curtains in I might use to ash to make little smiley faces and I have a few other plans.

Zoe: Umm if you need help.

Moira: Well I found some interesting plants that can either heal wounds or kill you. I need test subjects.

Jon: I will pass.

Moira: Ok. I think this plant gives you hallucinations. I tried it and now everything is pink.

**Moira's Confession: I like this tribe. They are so funny. They all look like little pink men…even Zoey. I hope they keep me Mr Pink Zombie with a camera. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 9_

*Tychus was sitting by the fire while Brick was across from him*

Brick: I hope I don't look like you when I am older.

Tychus: I am glad I wasn't you when I was younger.

Brick: What do you mean?

Tychus: Or that dumb. *Tychus laughs*

Brick: At least I am not ugly.

Tychus: Hehe, puny words from someone like you.

Brick: At least I kept in shape.

Tychus: At least I don't take steroids.

**Cross's Confession: Brick and Tychus has this I am the best male here. They have been insulting each other since we got up. It's getting kind of annoying. **

Brick: I never served in prison.

Tychus: I ain't a goody little two shoes like you.

Brick: Grrr

Tychus: What are you an animal. And in the challenges you keep going. AHHHHHH MOORRREEE RAARRGGG BRICK WANTS FOOOD DUHHHHH.

Brick: You bastard.

Tychus: Damn straight.

**Brick's Confession: Tychus is a fatass. I mean he is hard to get along with. That guy needs to get the *beep* beat out of him. **

**Tychus's Confession: I don't know what Brick has against me but he is a psycho. He maybe younger and fitter but I have age and experience over him. I bet he never took a mech and took it on two joy rides while destroying multiples enemy bases. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 9_

*The tribe was relaxing around the fire*

Mengsk: I think we should think of someone to boot.

Master Chief: That sounds pretty stupid.

Mengsk: I vote Claptrap.

Mord: Why?

Mengsk: He's weak and a coward.

Master Chief: He kicked your ass in the first challenge.

Mengsk: He ran from me.

Claptrap: It's called strategy.

Mengsk: doesn't matter. You are weak and pathetic.

Master Chief: He does work.

**Master's Chief's Confession: The only things that really annoy me are the flood and Mengsk. He always thinks that he is high and mighty. I will never throw a challenge but he is making me want to. **

Mord: If you don't shut up you are next.

Mengsk: I got Colin and Master Chief on my side.

Master Chief: No you don't.

Mengsk: I order you to be on my side.

Master Chief: Go shove a Grunt up your ass.

Claptrap: Master Chief…my hero!

Master Chief: Ok that is creepy.

**Mengsk's Confession: I hate this tribe. No one respects me at all. I am an Emperor. I demand respect!**

Mengsk: Do you know what? Screw yourselves.

*Mengsk walks away*

**Claptrap's Confession: We are all pretty happy here except Mengsk. I mean he's angry and a jerk. So hmmpphh you are next Mengsk. **

_Random Tribe Day 9_

**Russell's Confession: Well the idol in the well is gone. Arbiter might have it and I know Gir doesn't have it. But I decided to go make another dumbass alliance. I mean none of these guys have any brains. **

*Russell goes up to Gir*

Russell: You and me should be in an alliance.

Gir: *Eyes go red* I will never be in an alliance with you. You fat *beep* I will purge you from this game. *Eyes go back to normal*

**Gir's Confession: *Eyes are normal* Russell wants in an alliance with me but I know that Russell is bad, Very bad. He maybe like a piggy but he act like no piggy. I LOVE TACOS!**

*Russell goes up to Lilith*

Russell: Want to be an

Lilith: No, never. No, no, no, no, no.

**Russell's Confession: Lilith is playing with fire. She is messin with the best player eva. If you play with fire bitch you will get burned. **

**Lilith's Confession: I would never ally with Russell. He already has a huge target on his head and if I ally with him that target will be on my head.**

*Russell goes up to Autumn*

Russell: Want to be in a two person alliance?

Autumn: I rather set myself on fire.

Russell: That can be arranged.

Autumn: Go away.

*Russell then goes up to Arbiter*

Russell: Want to be in an…

Arbiter: I have no interest in an alliance with you.

Russell:…but it's a smart move.

Arbiter: No, voting you out is smart. Now leave human.

**Arbiter's Confession: My alliance is with Gir and Lilith. I am not going to betray them for some human who thinks he's the best player here. **

_Kota Tribe Day 9_

Jon: So there was this chick in a bar…

Roland: I don't care for those kinds of jokes to be honest.

Jon: But it's really hilarious.

**Roland's Confession: I love a good joke but Fairplay is trying way too hard to make jokes. I prefer the simpler jokes over the dirty ones. **

Roland: So you lied about your grandmother being dead?

Jon: Yep. Greatest lie ever.

Roland: Not to complain but that was really bad.

Jon: What would you have done?

Roland: You pretty much got hated by the world and got your ass kicked by that one guy.

Jon: Hey! He *beep*ing did that to me.

Roland: You started to hump him.

Jon: Not my fault.

Roland: It was also funny how you got beat up by a 50 something year old skinny Asian guy.

Jon: Don't remind me.

**Jon's Confession: Roland is a little annoying. I don't think the guy likes me but he's willing to be my ally. I plan to betray him anyways so why the hell should I care.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 9_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have three of you with nets and one person shooting. Your job is to snag a ball in your nets. First three teams to three wins immunity. Team that gets to three first wins a coffee maker with 30 kinds of coffee and luxury items.

Autumn: I need coffee.

Jeff: Ok, Random tribe and Borderlands tribe you have one extra member. Who will be sitting out?

Lilith: Russell

Mengsk: Me, I don't want to get dirty.

Jeff: Ok, choose the people who will be shooting and let's get started.

*Later*

Jeff: Ok, the shooters are Rocky, Mord, Gir, and Zoey. Ok Rocky fire!

*Rocky fires but the ball goes short*

Jeff: That went nowhere.

Rocky: Damn!

Jeff: Mord.

*Mord fires between Tychus and Brick. They collide.

Brick: What the hell! Watch it!

Tychus: You watch it!

Cross: Calm down you two.

Jeff: No one caught that and Brick and Tychus are fighting.

*Gir shoots as Autumn pushes Claptrap and catches it*

Jeff: Autumn scores for Random Tribe!

Autumn: I kick ass!

Jeff: Zoey go!

*Zoe fires and Tychus just misses it*

Brick: Haha you missed.

*Rocky shoots and Moira snatches it*

Jeff: Moira scores for Kota!

Tychus: Brick you are suppose to guard her!

Brick: Go *beep* yourself.

*Mord shoots and smacks Russell in the face*

Jeff: Why did you hit Russell?

Mord: He annoys me.

Russell: Bastard!

*Gir shoots and Lilith catches it*

Lilith: Great job Gir!

Gir: If I get every ball in their nets she promises to buy me a pizza! I love pizza.

Jeff: Random Tribe scores again.

*Zoe shoots and Colin dives but misses the ball*

Colin: Damn.

*Rocky shoots and Claptrap zooms over and catches the ball*

Jeff: Borderlands Tribe scores. Everyone but Fallout Tribe has scored a point.

*Mord shoots and Moira intercepts the ball before Master Chief can catch it*

Jeff: Kota ties for first place. Needs one more to win and so does Random Tribe.

*Gir shoots and Arbiter catches it*

Jeff: Random tribe wins immunity and reward!

Gir: YAY!

Lilith: Great job Gir.

Arbiter: Good shot!

*Zoe shoots and Roland catches it*

Roland: Alright!

Jeff: Kota Tribes wins immunity! Fallout Tribe you are still in this.

*Rocky shoots towards Tychus but Master Chief catches the ball instead*

Tychus: Damn it!

Brick: Ha!

Cross: Stop it you two.

Jeff: Borderlands Tribe needs one more point to win.

*Mord shoots and gets the ball to bounce off Brick's head and into Colin's net*

Jeff: Borderlands Tribe wins immunity! Random Tribe you get your luxury items and Fallout Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council tonight. Head back to your camps.

_Random Tribe Day 9_

Lilith: Great job team.

Arbiter: Lets crack open this crate to see what our items are.

*Arbiter busts open the crate*

**Arbiter's Confession: We won immunity and reward thanks to Gir's shooting. That little crazy robot is better than he appears. I got my energy sword which is great for cutting things. **

*Arbiter is slicing firewood with his energy sword*

**Lilith's Confession: We kicked ass at immunity today. I had a plan. If we win I would buy Gir a pizza when this game is over. I intend to fulfill that to him. My luxury item is actually a picture from my childhood…I was different and the other girls picked on me for it. But I did find out I was a Siren and showed them all. **

Arbiter: Gir is that a rubber Piggy?

Gir: YES! *Gir squeezes the piggy* I love Piggies!

Arbiter: What about you Autumn?

Autumn: Well I brought my laser pistol. It's unloaded but it's special. It can fire faster.

Arbiter: Just don't pistol whip me.

Lilith: Russell, what about you?

Russell: My item is secret.

**Autumn's Confession: I have to be nice for once and get the others to hate each other. I hate the Arbiter and Lilith but I am going to play nice. Deep down I hate them. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 9_

Cross: What the hell happened in the immunity challenge?

Brick: Tychus is too slow.

Tychus: Me too slow? You kept messing up.

Cross: Enough. One of you is going home.

Brick: It better be Tychus.

**Cross's Confession: Ok, the two big guys hate each other making me and Rocky the swing votes. We could force a tie and have them duke it out with a fire making challenge or make it easy and take one of them out. **

*Cross talks with Rocky*

Cross: One of them is going home.

Rocky: I know. Freaking dumbasses are all muscle and no brains.

Cross: How about we both split our votes and make them do a fire making challenge?

Rocky: And the better one stays?

Cross: Yes.

Rocky: I am all for that.

**Rocky's Confession: I could tell the two idiots that they need to shut up but then I could go. So I'll let them duke it out for now. **

Brick: You are going home.

Tychus: No, you are.

Brick: No you.

Tychus: You.

Rocky: *watching from a distance* They even make dumb arguments.

Cross: Sadly.

**Tychus's Confession: It is in the hands of Cross and Rocky. I realize that I caused some drama but I am trying not to start it. I don't back down from a fight though. **

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Brick's Confession: I am really nervous but they would be foolish to vote me out. I am younger than Tychus. **

_Tribal Council #3_

Jeff: Welcome. Everyone please grab a torch if you don't already have one. Ok, so Brick how is the new tribe?

Brick: The camp is pretty good. Cross is awesome, Rocky is annoying but cool, and Tychus is a dumbass.

Jeff: Wow, that is unexpected.

Brick: I ain't afraid to show my feelings.

Jeff: Tychus, what do you think of Brick?

Tychus: An arrogant prick.

Jeff: Whoa. Cross, where these two the reason why you lost the challenge?

Cross: I could say that. They fought more than they played.

Jeff: Is it just their fault?

Cross: Not entirely. I did not get near a ball and Rocky sucked at shooting.

Jeff: Rocky, how are you voting?

Rocky: For the one I want gone.

Jeff: So Tychus do you feel vulnerable?

Tychus: I do Jeff. I am the oldest one here and I am the fattest. But despite that I am still a strong guy and I am smarter than I appear.

Jeff: Brick, why should you stay?

Brick: Because I am younger and have a lot more energy.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Cross you are up first.

*Cross votes*

*Tychus votes*

**Prick**

Tychus: Either you or me but I don't go nuts in challenges.

*Brick votes*

**Tychus**

Brick: Goodbye and good luck fatty.

*Rocky votes*

Jeff: I'll go read the votes *He grabs the urn* First vote…

**Prick**

1 vote Brick

**Tychus**

1 vote Tychus 1 vote Brick

**Tychus**

**Brick**

We are tied. Here is how the tiebreaker will work. You two will answer trivia questions about the Fallout world. First one to get a question wrong gets eliminated. First question what are the two major factions that are at war? Write them down.

Tychus: Brotherhood and Enclave.

Brick: Brotherhood and Enclave.

Jeff: You are both right. Next question other than humans what are two other sapient races are there is the Fallout World?

Tychus: Ghouls and Super Mutants.

Brick: Super Mutants and Robots.

Jeff: One of you will be going home…that person is...Brick.

Brick: Damn it.

*Brick comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Brick the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs Brick's torch as Brick walks away* No matter how strong you are you are always vulnerable here at Tribal Council. Also you three will not be going back to camp.

Cross: What!

Jeff: You will each be going to a different camp. Come here and pick a rock from the bag. Each rock has a tribe's name on it.

*They each take out a rock.*

Cross: I have Borderlands Tribe.

Tychus: Random Tribe.

Rocky: Alright back to Kota.

Jeff: Go to your new tribes.

**Brick's Final Words: Damn, I lost in a trivia contest this sucks. But I guess they wanted to eliminate a threat from the game. I don't blame them. Good luck Rocky and Cross. **

Next Time on Survivor- Three tribes are surprised to find new tribemates. And all the Survivors play for individual immunity.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 4

Last time on Survivor the tribes switched and created four new tribes. New alliances formed and new rivalries formed. Fallout Tribe got decimated in the challenge and were sent to tribal council. There was a tie between the two strongest Tychus and Brick in a tie breaker Brick lost and was sent home. 17 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Borderlands Tribe Night 9_

*Cross walks in*

Cross: Guys! You have a new team mate!

*Claptrap who never sleeps zooms over to her*

Claptrap: YAY a new team mate. Welcome. This is Borderlands Tribe! My name is Claptrap. enjoy your stay.

Cross: Thank you.

**Cross's Confession: I am very nervous about how the tribe will treat me. I am the outsider coming in but I will do my best to adapt. I am pretty strong and smart so that maybe a reason to keep me.**

Mord: Lay down anywhere in the shelter.

Mengsk: Not in my part.

Master Chief: Not this again. Mengsk we are sharing the shelter.

Mord: So who got eliminated?

Cross: Brick.

**Mord's Confession: I had a plan during the challenge. That was to get Brick and Tychus to fight so one of them will be eliminated. Brick took the fall. He was an ally but he was a threat. **

Cross: So am I next?

Colin: Not entirely. We have no reason to eliminate you.

**Claptrap's Confession: Our tribe is getting bigger we have…one, two, three, four, five, six counting myself…six members! Maybe if we keep winning we get more members. We could be an alliance of ten coming into the merge!**

_Random Tribe Night 9_

*Tychus walks in and gets into the shelter*

Autumn: Did someone just gained 300 pounds?

*Tychus pushes Autumn out of the shelter*

Arbiter: Thank you Tychus.

Tychus: No problem.

**Tychus's Confession: I joined back with Random tribe and I feel pretty comfortable. Autumn is kind of a jerk but he's better than Brick. I guess me and Brick we were too full of testosterone to live together. **

**Autumn's Confession: Great, some fat guy just joined our tribe. Good thing he's human though but maybe I can take advantage of it later. One more person for me to get on my side. **

Gir: YAY new tribe member!

_Kota Tribe Night 9_

Rocky: HEY! ROCKY IS HERE!

Jon: Shut up! We are trying to sleep.

Zoe: Get into the shelter and sleep please.

Rocky: I am not tired.

Roland: We worked our butts off improving camp life. Sit on the bench by the fire.

Rocky: We have a bench?

Roland: Moira made it.

Rocky: Damn!

**Rocky's Confession: Moira is a beast here. We have a kickass shelter and a bench. And I thought she was an idiot…she might still be but she's useful. But I like this tribe. My three allies are here so I am safe. **

**Jon's Confession: Rocky is annoying. He was in my alliance earlier because I needed numbers but now he's useless like garbage. He's the odd man out here.**

_Borderlands Tribe Day 10_

*Colin and Mord takes Cross out of the camp*

Colin: Ok, if you want to survive you will vote with us.

Cross: Who are we taking out?

Mord: We are planning on taking out Mengsk. I mean he's an *beep*hole.

Colin: He's annoying.

Cross: I will vote with you.

Colin: Great!

**Colin's Confession: We need Cross for numbers only. She is a huge threat but right now we have only me, Mord, and Master Chief in our alliance. Claptrap is in his own world and Mengsk is next so if we have Cross we can control the tribe. **

**Cross's Confession: I just got three more days here. Colin and Mord are willing to give me a chance. **

*Claptrap is by the fire with Master Chief and Mengsk*

Claptrap: Cross needs to go.

Master Chief: Why?

Claptrap: She's new here. Us five are pefect.

Mengsk: I prefer Master Chief.

Master Chief: I prefer you.

*Claptrap puts on a mustache*

Claptrap: Us three would be perfect. No one would expect us to take control of the tribe. Muhahaha.

Master Chief: You kind of look cute like that.

Claptrap: I am evil!

**Master Chief's Confession: Claptrap is pretty funny. I mean he's a huge fan of me and he tries to act evil. **

**Mengsk's Confession: Claptrap is an idiot. He goes around acting evil and trying to make alliances. he has no concept of the game once so ever. **

_Random Tribe Day 10_

*Russell approaches Tychus*

Russell: Would you…

Tychus: If you say alliance I will kick your ass.

Russell: Umm never mind.

**Russell's Confession: The tribe is immune to the Russell seed but I still have four hidden immunity idols. I could throw every challenge and vote four of them out. This is why I am the best player eva.**

Tychus: So just leave me alone. I know you can't be trusted.

**Tychus's Confession: I would never trust Russell. He isn't a threat but he can find easy to find hidden immunity idols and he's annoying so it's a good bet to eliminate him early. **

*Lilith and Arbiter talk*

Lilith: So that is how I beat Sledge one of the baddest villains on Pandora.

Arbiter: How easy was he?

Lilith: He was big but he was pretty slow. I was able to move fast.

Arbiter: I prefer getting in close.

Lilith: Getting in close is suicide with Sledge.

**Arbiter's Confession: Lilith is the first human I actually got to know personally. Most of the others I have met are pretty distant because I use to be an enemy. Even me and Master Chief don't talk a lot. **

Arbiter: You should have faced a Scarab.

Lilith: I faced Skagzilla. Bit animal that could have taken on a Scarab.

**Lilith's Confession: I am trying to get to know others personally here. This game required a social game and although I like to keep it to myself back in my world but here I have to change my personality a little. **

Lilith: So should we have Tychus join us?

Arbiter: We could. He seems he could be loyal but lets keep a close eyes on him.

Lilith: Ok.

_Kota Tribe Day 10_

*Fairplay takes Roland and Zoe off to the side*

Jon: Rocky has to go.

Roland: I thought he would be with you.

Zoe: He isn't. We only wanted him for numbers.

**Zoe's Confession: Rocky is not pleasant to be around at all. He makes a lot of rude comments and doesn't treat anyone with respect. **

*Rocky is with Moira*

Rocky: Say are you retarded?

Moira: Huh?

Rocky: You know an idiot? You've been asking stupid questions all day.

Moira: You are obviously ignorant of the fact that I come from a world where there are no trees and everything around me is trying to kill me which made me stay in a safe city all my life. Don't call me retarded because I don't live in this world. If you lived in my world you would be asking all kinds of questions too. The only thing you have done by calling me retarded is you lost my vote if I am in the jury and you are in the final 3.

Rocky: Huh?

Moira: Exactly. Don't insult someone until you looked in a mirror.

Rocky: Uhhhh…

**Rocky's Confession: Moira is an idiot. She tries to act smart but ends up looking dumber than she really is. **

**Moira's Confession: I am always a positive person but sometimes even someone as optimistic as me loses her cool. I hope that I did not hurt Rocky's feelings too badly. Ohh I feel so guilty. **

Rocky: Roland. Moira just called retarded.

Roland: She said that you called you that. Don't you know that word is offensive to some people.

Rocky: Huh?

Roland: It's like calling me the N word.

**Roland's Confession: Everyone has an on off switch for filtering words. Rocky doesn't quite have one and frankly it's been getting him into trouble with the tribe. **

Rocky: So Zoe did you use to be a guy?

Zoe: Did you?

Rocky:…

_Random Tribe Night 10_

*Russell was up and he grabbed the machete*

Russell: Time to hide this thing.

*Gir was up too and followed right behind him*

**Evil Gir's Confession: That son of a bitch Russell is messing with the wrong robot. I think I can get the good side to persuade the tribe to take out Russell. I know they are targeting him but they can always change their mind. I do not want that. **

**Russell's Confession: If I can control how they feel I can control how they act. By burying the machete will hinder their moral. **

*Russell walks away not noticing Gir. Gir unburies the machete*

Gir: This is not treasure. Silly piggy Russell.

*Gir puts the machete back*

_Borderlands Tribe Day 11_

*Claptrap talks to Mord*

Claptrap: We must take out Cross.

Mord: Reason?

Claptrap: Umm she is not one of us.

Mord: We can take her out anytime. Mengsk is the problem.

Claptrap: But…but…

Mord: Look! A raider!

Claptrap: AHHHH

*Claptrap hides*

**Claptrap's Confession: Raider's use us Claptraps as targets. I am still scared from the last attack when the shot me out of a rocket launcher. **

**Mord's Confession: Claptrap is easy to fool. I don't consider him a threat at all and he may not get far into the game with the way he is acting. **

*Mord and Master Chief are by the fire*

Mord: So you are famous?

Master Chief: Yeah, Halo is a recognizable game. I mean even Claptrap is a fan.

Mord: I see.

**Master Chief: I am a famous guy here. I am almost a celebrity. Although I won't use it to my advantage I will play the game to the best of my abilities. **

**Mord's Confession: Master Chief is becoming a threat in this game. He's strong and smart. I may think about taking him before the merge and when he can get allies onto his side. **

_Random Tribe Day 11_

*Gir brought Lilith, Arbiter, and Tychus together*

Gir: Target?

Lilith: Well we were thinking either Russell or Autumn.

Arbiter: Autumn could be a huge threat later one.

Tychus: I am for Russell.

Gir: Let's taking out Piggy Russell.

Lilith: Why? Besides the obvious.

Gir: Idols, backstabbing, sabotage.

Arbiter: Who would be stupid enough to sabotage the tribe.

Gir: *Eyes go red* He buried the machete last night and I dug it back up. We need to cut his jugular now.

Lilith: That sounds evil.

Gir: So is sabotage and sexism.

**Lilith's Confession: Gir scares me sometimes but he makes a valid point. Taking out Russell could take out a whole bunch of our problems away. **

**Evil Gir's Confession: I have planted the Anti-Russell seed in their tiny heads. Now it's time to take out Piggy Russell once and for all. **

*The Arbiter goes off and goes to a lake*

Arbiter: I need some alone time.

**Arbiter's Confession: I am not use to so many humans around me. I prefer to keep to my own kind. I don't hate humans but I'm just not use to so many of them for a long period of time. Although I am liking some of them. I like Lilith a lot. Tychus I have no opinion of. Autumn and Russell I don't like. **

_Kota Tribe Day 11_

*Zoe and Moira are refilling the water jug*

Zoe: So your world is a wasteland.

Moira: Yep, I tend not to venture past my city. Much safer to be in there.

Zoe: What city is that?

Moira: Megaton. Named after the active bomb in the center.

Zoe: Wait! There is an active bomb in your city and it's safer than going outside.

Moira: Yep.

**Moira's Confession: I like Zoe…maybe it's because we are both females here but I have gotten to know her well and she leads in interesting life as a fisher something. I don't know what fisher something is but it's interesting.**

**Zoe's Confession: Moira at first I thought was a threat but after talking to her I am really liking her. She acts dumb but she is really very smart just very naïve. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 11_

*An obstacle course is seen*

Jeff: Welcome, today's challenge is not for team immunity. The teams that are here will be competing against themselves for individual immunity because all three tribes will be going to Tribal Council. All you need to do is to reach the idol at the end of the course. First you will go over and under a bunch of logs. Then you will navigate a rope course and finally you have to go over a balance beam. On the balance beam you can push the person in front of you off. The first person from each team to get to the end wins individual immunity. We will go one tribe at a time first up are Borderlands tribe.

*Everyone from Borderlands Tribe gets to the starting line*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone heads to the logs. Master Chief gets their first but gets stuck*

Master Chief: Damn armor.

*Claptrap slams into the log*

Claptrap: I've fallen and I can't get up!

*Colin, Mord, and Cross go through the logs. Mengsk is going slowly*

Jeff: Master Chief and Claptrap are out of it.

Master Chief: I keep getting stuck!

*Colin, Mord, and Cross navigate through the rope course and heads to the balance beam. Cross and Mord gets on first with Colin right behind them. Mord shoves Cross off*

Cross: Hey!

Mord: Hehe

*Colin then shoves Mord off*

Colin: Sorry buddy.

*Colin crosses the finish line*

Jeff: Colin wins immunity!

Colin: Yes!

Jeff: Next up is random tribe.

*Random tribe lines up*

Jeff: Go!

*They all head to the logs. Gir gets their first and tries to eat the logs*

Gir: Nom nom nom.

*Tychus shoves himself underneath with Lilith and Arbiter right behind him.*

Jeff: Tychus, Lilith, and Arbiter has taken the lead.

*Gir latches onto Russell*

Russell: Get off me!

Gir: MMMM Piggy!

*Autumn is going through the logs slowly as Lilith gets to the beam first but Tychus pushes her off*

Tychus: Sorry but I have to win.

*Arbiter tries to shove Tychus off but he pushes Arbiter off and crosses the finish line*

Jeff: Tychus wins immunity!

Tychus: YES!

Jeff: Ok, Kota Tribe is up.

*Kota tribe lines up*

Jeff: Go!

*They all race to the logs. Roland easily moves through with Rocky and Fairplay behind him but he loses them in ropes course and crosses the balance beam*

Jeff: Roland easily wins immunity. Ok here is how Tribal Council will work tonight. Borderlands Tribe will be first, then Random Tribe, and finally Kota Tribe. Head back to camps and see you all tonight.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 11_

*Mord meets with Colin*

Mord: Ok, I know that a bunch of us wants Mengsk out.

Colin: Yeah, we have the votes.

Mord: What if we take out Master Chief.

Colin: He's strong.

Mord: But his armor will weigh him down. Plus he is a huge threat. Claptrap loves him which gives him another vote.

Colin: Well lets decide. Mengsk I know is voting for Master Chief and Claptrap is voting for Cross so we could get him out.

**Mord's Confession: We have a choice between the two prey Master Chief and Mengsk. Mengsk is lazy and bad at challenges. Master Chief is a bigger threat though but hasn't been playing the game.**

**Colin's Confession: Me and Mord control this tribe. None of the others are really a threat to us. Cross is the biggest but she is on the outs though. **

*Master Chief is lying in the shelter with Claptrap*

Master Chief: Well it seems that Mengsk is going.

Claptrap: Well I want Cross to go.

Master Chief: She will go next.

**Master Chief's Confession: It's set in stone that Mengsk is going so I have no worries about my name coming up. If Mengsk is not going then it would be Cross.**

*The tribe heads off to Tribal Council*

**Mengsk's Confession: I am a little worried about this Tribal Council. No one has talked to me about the vote but I will vote for the one I hate the most and that is Master Chief. **

_Random Tribe Day 11_

*Russell speaks with the Arbiter and Tychus*

Russell: We need to vote out Lilith.

Tychus: Wait…are you serious?

Russell: She's a bitch and she messed with me.

Arbiter: I do not agree.

Russell: Don't mess with me or you are next.

Tychus: Seriously Russell. You just need to shut up. Your plan is awful. There are more reasons to get rid of Gir and Autumn than getting rid of Lilith.

Russell: Are you attracted to her?

Tychus: She's attractive but she is strong.

Russell: That's why she needs to go.

**Russell's Confession: Lilith has been a thorn in my side for too long. That stuck up bitch needs to go. She will regret messing with the best player ever.**

*Russell leaves and Evil Gir comes over*

Gir: We can vote him off now and be done with it.

Tychus: Yeah.

Arbiter: He could have the hidden immunity idol.

Tychus: None of us is in danger.

**Arbiter's Confession: Lilith is in danger. She is my ally and is Russell has an idol then she would be screwed and I would be one ally less going into the merge. **

Gir: We could have someone vote for Autumn and force a tie.

Arbiter: That is very smart.

Gir: I LIKE TACOS!...THE CAMERA MAN IS BEING EATEN BY A SHARK!

Tychus: Hehe he is.

**Tychus's Confession: I don't care who gets voted out as long as it ain't me. I like to keep us strong for the challenges. I ain't stupid and vote out our strongest people. I rather take out the weak ones and the drama making ones. **

*The tribe packs up for tribal council*

Arbiter: Lilith, Russell is voting for you and I am voting for Autumn in case Russell has an idol.

Lilith: Thanks Arbiter.

**Lilith's Confession: Arbiter is a true ally. He looks out for me and I will look out for him. So if I survive this tribal council it will be because of him if Russell uses an idol. **

_Kota Tribe Day 11_

*Rocky and Jon are getting water*

Rocky: I think Zoe needs to go.

Jon: Yeah she does.

Rocky: She's old. And not old lady old. She is old like in looks like a man old.

Jon: I hear that.

**Rocky's Confession: Zoe is pretty much dead woman or man walking. If it wasn't for that hair I would mistaken her for a man.**

*Moira, Zoe, and Roland are talking*

Moira: Rocky has to go.

Zoe: I agree. His jokes and comments are annoying.

Moira: He called me retarded.

Roland: He's pissing me off as well.

**Moira's Confession: I hate to vote people out but Rocky is the only one to deserve to get voted out. You don't use that language here. So I railed Zoe and Roland to take him out. Maybe I can be a master strategist. **

**Zoe's Confession: Rocky is done in this tribe. He insults everyone here and says he's joking. Guess what Rocky? We aren't laughing. **

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Borderlands Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome, anyone who doesn't have a torch please take one and let's get started. So Mord how did you take the tribal swap?

Mord: I took it very well. I met a few good people and a couple of bad ones.

Jeff: Cross, do you fit into this tribe at all?

Cross: I am an outsider but I do not think I am going home.

Jeff: Why do you think that?

Cross: Because some others in this tribe are making asses of themselves.

Jeff: Master Chief anyone in this tribe making an ass of his or herself?

Master Chief: Mengsk.

Mengsk: I am a powerful man.

Master Chief: And I took on armies.

Jeff: Mengsk you and Master Chief seem to have a rivalry going on.

Mengsk: Yeah, he's pretty much trying to be emperor of this tribe.

Master Chief: I am trying to get you to work.

Mengsk: I don't take orders from a common army grunt.

Master Chief: I riddle your Ghosts full of holes.

Claptrap: STOP FIGHTING CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE ARE TEARS OURSELVES APART!

Jeff: Colin any opinion on anything.

Colin: Nope, I've been staying out of trouble for the most part.

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote. Mord you are up first.

*Mord votes*

*Mengsk votes*

**Master**

Mengsk: Don't mess with the emperor.

*Colin votes*

*Master Chief votes*

**Mengsk**

Master Chief: I hope never to see you again.

*Claptrap votes*

**Cross**

Claptrap: You are on the outside of the tribe. Sorry. Please don't kill me.

*Cross votes*

Jeff: *Gets the urn* I will read the votes. First vote

**Cross**

**Master Chief**

**Mengsk**

1 vote for Cross, Master Chief, and Mengsk

**Mengsk**

fourth person voted out of Survivor

**Mengsk**

Mengsk: You will regret that vote.

*Mengsk walks up with his torch*

Jeff: Mengsk the tribe has spoken *snuffs torch as Mengsk walks away* Head back to camp.

**Mengsk's Final Words: This game sucked I had no power. Good thing they took me out because I would have ruled this game later on. **

_Random Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Random tribe. Please grab a torch and let's get started. So Lilith how is the new tribe.

Lilith: Pretty good for the most part. We have a good shelter and most of us are good people.

*Russell rolls his eyes*

Jeff: Russell you just rolled your eyes.

Russell: She thinks she's in control of the tribe. She wants to be the leader.

Lilith: I have never claimed to be the tribe leader.

Russell: She's going around acting all high and mighty like a queen.

Lilith: I have not.

Arbiter: Russell she hasn't acted that way.

Tychus: Why do you think that?

Russell: Because she knows that she is strong.

Lilith: I am strong but I don't go bragging about it.

Russell: Whatever you say.

Gir: *Eyes go red* Russell you are obviously a sexist pig that has an ego the size of Dib's head.

Russell: Who?

Gir: *eyes go normal* DIB HAS A BIG HEAD!

Jeff: Autumn, what do you think of Russell?

Autumn: He's an idiot. Plain and simple.

Russell: I bet you all that I will still be here when this vote is over.

Autumn: Hardly.

Russell: I will because I am the best…

Tychus: You are not the best survivor ever. You got your ass kicked twice in final tribal council and you only went there as a goat because you have no social skills, no jury management skills, and your allies saved your ass in the merge. You are a camera hog and a troll. For once just shut the *beep* up. I am getting tired of your strategy and your ego. Please just do us all a favor and go home. We are tired of you.

Arbiter: Thank you Tychus.

Russell: You will all be sorry.

Gir: If you survive this don't go around trying to hide our stuff. I am always watching.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Gir you are up first.

Gir: YAY!

*Gir votes*

**Piggy Russell**

Gir: You just got beat by the dumbest player in the game. ME! YAY!

*Russell votes*

**Lilith**

Russell: You play with fire you are going to get burned.

*Autumn votes*

*Arbiter votes*

**Autumn**

Arbiter: Only to save Lilith.

*Lilith votes*

**Troll**

Lilith: I know you are sexist. I don't know why you went after me. I never did anything but reject your alliance. Goodbye.

*Tychus votes*

Jeff: I will count the votes.

Russell: Jeff, I have something.

Jeff: Ok.

*Russell comes up and hands Jeff an idol*

Jeff: The rules state that if an idol is played that all votes are nullified against that player…this is not the idol. *Jeff throws it into the fire*

Russell: What! I have another one.

*Russell hands Jeff another idol*

Jeff: That is not the idol either.

*Jeff throws it in the fire*

Russell: This one?

Jeff: Nope.

*Jeff throws the third idol in the fire*

Russell: DAMN IT JON! I bet this ain't it either.

*Russell throws the last idol in the fire and takes a seat*

Jeff: First vote

**Lilith**

**Autumn**

**Troll**

1 vote Lilith, 1 vote Autumn, 1 vote Russell

**Piggy Russell**

Fifth person voted out of Survivor

***beep* U RUSSELL**

Three votes is enough.

Russell: You all are jealous. *Russell walks off as Jeff snuffs his torch*

Jeff: To bad Russell burned the last idol. That one was real. Head back to camp.

**Russell's Final Words: These dumbasses are jealous because I am the best player eva. They all are stupid and this game is flawed. The audience should vote for who goes home. I would win then. Doesn't matter I am still the best player eva!**

_Kota's Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome. Roland please grab a torch and let's get started. So how is camp life Zoe?

Zoe: Moira built a grand shelter, benches, and a few other things within an hour. She was amazing.

Jeff: Wait…all that in an hours.

Moira: Yep, I use to work with metal in my experiments so wood was nothing.

Jeff: Rocky, your original tribe has the advantage. Would that affect the vote?

Rocky: Naw, us guys aren't together.

Zoe: I am a girl.

Rocky: Really?

Zoe: Yeah.

Moira: She is a girl. So am I.

Rocky: I know you are Moira but not Zoe.

Roland: Rocky, knock it off. You aren't funny.

Jeff: Roland, do you have a problem with Rocky?

Roland: I can't sit around and see Rocky insult people.

Moira: He called me retarded.

Rocky: Because you act retarded.

Moira: I don't go around insulting people. That is a stupid move in the game.

Jeff: Jon, how are you voting tonight?

Jon: I am voting for who my dead grandmother wants out.

Jeff: Your grandmother isn't dead.

Jon: I know.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Zoe you are up first.

*Zoe votes*

**Rocky**

Zoe: Unfunny, rude, and annoying.

*Moira votes*

*Roland votes*

*Jon votes*

Jon: Yeah, goodbye cancer.

*Rocky votes*

**Zoe**

Rocky: Useless. Goodbye.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Gets the urn* First vote

**Rocky**

**Zoe**

1 vote Rocky, 1 vote Zoe

**Rocky**

Sixth person voted out of Survivor

**Rocky**

Rocky: Damn

*Rocky comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Rocky the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch as Rocky walks off* Well that ends the three tribal councils. Head back to camp.

**Rocky's Final Words: AHHHH I can't believe I got voted out again. DAMN! I hope you all lose. **

Next Time on Survivor; Gir catches a pig but refused to give it to the tribe. Colin plots against Mord and Moira catches a visitor in the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 5

Last time on Survivor a triple tribal council sent all three tribes scrambling. Russell thought he was in control but Tychus brought him down a few levels and Russell despite having the real hidden immunity idol thought it was a fake and was voted out. In Borderlands Tribe despite Cross and Master Chief were vulnerable. Mengsk was taken out. In Kota Tribe Rocky annoyed the tribe and insulted the girls resulting in his elimination. 14 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Random Tribe Night 11_

*The tribe returned from tribal council*

Tychus: Thank god that jackass is gone.

Lilith: Me too.

Autumn: Who the hell voted for me?

Arbiter: I did.

Autumn: You son of a bitch!

Arbiter: You were the alternate in case Russell used the hidden immunity idol.

Autumn: I knew you aliens could not be trusted.

Lilith: Autumn calm down. You survived.

**Autumn's Confession: At Tribal Council I received a vote and it was from Arbiter. I knew that freak is on to me. Aliens, furries, abnormal people, and robots can not be trusted. The only normal one is Tychus and I hate his guts.**

Gir: Well at least Piggy Russell is gone.

Arbiter: Agreed.

**Arbiter's Confession: We took out Russell last night and he almost used his hidden immunity idol but it would not have mattered since Autumn would have been voted out in a revote. **

Lilith: Thanks for saving me Arbiter.

Arbiter: No problem.

**Lilith's Confession: Arbiter is a trusting ally. He kept his word and I think I can trust Tychus as well. We could bring him into the alliance as a permanent member. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 12_

*Master Chief is talking with Cross and Claptrap*

Master Chief: I think us three should be in an alliance.

Cross: I am good with that.

Claptrap: Hmmm would that be a good move?

Master Chief: Yes.

Claptrap: OK!

**Master Chief's Confession: I have a feeling that me and Cross might be next so I better ally with Claptrap and Cross just to feel secure. I don't trust Mord or Colin in this game.**

Master Chief: So do you fight on the side of good or evil?

Cross: The side of good. The Brotherhood of Steel tries to rid the wasteland of evil and help the innocent.

Master Chief: That is the good side.

Claptrap: I help travelers.

Master Chief: Do you do any fighting?

Claptrap: We don't do any fighting but I am not afraid to stand up for what is right.

**Claptrap's Confession: Whenever I stand up to someone they end up shooting me. It never ends well for me but they don't need to hear that.**

Claptrap: Some bandits were picking on a settler so I came up and told them to stop.

Master Chief: What did they do?

Claptrap: They shot me. Since I am made of metal it did nothing. Freaked them out so badly they ran.

Cross: I would have kept shooting.

Claptrap: Yeah….

**Cross's Confession: I like the new group of three. I heard Claptrap wanted me out but I guess he opened up and now wants to be in an alliance with me. As long as I am on the good side I am fine. Colin and Mord are snakes. Plain and simple. **

*Mord and Colin are watching*

Mord: We need to take them out.

Colin: Agreed

**Mord's Confession: This is not good. The three others in this tribe are hanging out together. We need to find someway to split them up. Claptrap and Cross would be the easiest to convince but Master Chief is stubborn. **

_Random Tribe Day 12_

*Autumn was out fishing as he catches a big fish*

Autumn: Yes! Stupid fish.

**Autumn's Confession: I am on the outs of the tribe. Instead of scheming or causing problems I decided to lay low and become a provider. I hate them all but keep them strong and they will keep winning immunity which will keep me here.**

*Autumn comes back to camp*

Autumn: As an apology I brought you guys fish.

Lilith: Wow.

Arbiter: I never expected that from you. Thanks.

Autumn: Well, I kind relieved that I survived and wanted to apologize for my behavior. I want to do things the right way for us.

Arbiter: You did thanks.

*The tribe cooked the fish*

**Gir's Confession: He brought a fish! I like fishy! But I still want a taco!**

Tychus: So, you think you can catch more?

Autumn: I could try. This was a big one.

*The tribe starts to eat and nibble at it*

**Arbiter's Confession: Autumn is trying to buy himself time. I know he will flip but I don't mind him acting nice. I know he doesn't mean it. Every time he talks to me he looks like he wants to cut his eyes open.**

Tychus: Cheers to Autumn.

Gir: Autumn smells like DIB!

Autumn: Yeah…is that good?

Lilith: I don't know. I stopped trying to figure out good Gir.

**Lilith's Confession: Gir is very strange but he is very nice. I figured out that there are two Gir's. Evil Gir and good Gir. Evil Gir makes more sense but I don't trust him. Good Gir is nice but does not make any sense. **

_Kota Tribe Day 12_

*Moira was digging holes outside of camp*

Zoe: Moira, what are you doing?

Moira: I am going to catch a wereskagg.

Zoe: A wereshagg?

Moira: Half Skagg half human, all vicious.

Zoe: Umm ok…

**Zoe's Confession: Moira is weird. She is looking for something called a wereskagg. I heard of Skaggs but not wereskaggs. I really think she is crazy. **

*The tribe was sitting around the fire as a crash was heard*

Moira: Wereskagg?

Jon: That is another Zombie Camera man. Like the last three.

Moira: Well I am going to go check anyways.

Roland: You go do that.

*Moira walks away*

Roland: Don't be so mean. She is special.

Jon: I don't care. She maybe next.

**Jon's Confession: Roland is an ass. Whenever I try to make a joke or make a comment he is quick to talk to me about my content. Whatever he is part of my alliance but I won't bring him to the end. **

*The tribe was talking as Moira drags a Wereskagg across camp*

Jon: Was that…

Roland: Umm I guess she did catch one.

**Moira's Confession: I caught myself a Wereskagg! I love it to death but I decided I will let it go soon. I mean Wereskaggs need to be free. Free like molerats. **

**Wereskagg: Can I go now?**

**Moira: Not yet! **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 12_

*Colin goes up to Claptrap*

Colin: Hey Claptrap I have a plan.

Claptrap: What is it?

Colin: I need you to take out Cross.

Claptrap: You listened to my strategy?

Colin: Yes. But also after Cross is gone Mord is next.

Claptrap: So it will leave you, me, and Master Chief?

Colin: Yes and if we lose one more I will be gone.

Claptrap: Great!

**Colin's Confession: Claptrap is easy to manipulate. Cross is next and then Mord. Mord maybe good at getting people to hate each other in the challenges but I am the master of Tribal Council. Mord is a huge threat and despite he is my ally I think I should take him out now. If we lose again I will just use my idol to take out Master Chief. **

**Claptrap's Confession: Oh my god! I got Colin to strategize with me! I am the best…wait I don't want to be a Russell. I guess I am better than I thought. **

Colin: Just keep this a secret.

Claptrap: GOT IT! VOTE OUT CROSS!

Colin: *sighs* This will be harder than I thought.

*Mord goes over to Master Chief*

Mord: You know Cross came up to me and said that she wanted you gone.

Master Chief: Really?

Mord: Yes.

Master Chief: Then I may need to take her out.

Mord: Yeah, she will lie about it if you confront her.

Master Chief: Thanks for the info.

Mord: No problem greenie.

**Mord's Confession: I decided to go and get Master Chief against Cross. She thinks she is so good with her alliance but she is messing with the two smartest players in the game. I hope it's a blindside. **

**Master Chief's Confession: I know that Mord is lying. Cross would not vote out someone strong like me.**

_Random Tribe Day 12_

*Gir was out in a swamp*

Gir: Here piggy, piggy!

**Gir's Confession: I thought I saw a piggy! I like piggies! **

*The Arbiter was building a bow when Gir screamed and ran back to camp*

Gir: I caught a piggy! *He has a piggy in his hands*

Arbiter: Great job Gir.

Gir: I like piggies!

Tychus: We can cook it.

Gir: *Looking shocked* No one eats piggy! I love piggy! You hurt piggy I hurt you!

Tychus: I am starving. It's been days since I had real meat.

Gir: *eyes go red* I said no piggy!

Arbiter: Umm ok. We won't hurt the piggy.

**Tychus's Confession: So Gir brings in this Pig and me and Arbiter wanted to eat it but Gir says no. Gir is a robot he doesn't need food like us humans…aliens…super people need. Why catch a pig if we aren't going to eat it. **

*Gir releases the pig into the water*

Gir: Go free piggy!

*A huge fish eats the pig*

Gir:…*Gir stands there looking shocked*

Tychus: You know I am still hungry.

**Arbiter's Confession: If we weren't hungry that would have been hilarious. Gir's expression was priceless. But we were starving and a good day of food was just eaten by a week worth of food. And we could not get either. **

Lilith: Gir, it's been three hours. Are you just going to stand there?

Gir:…Piggy?

_Kota Tribe Day 12_

*Moira, Zoe, and Roland were on a boat in the lake fishing*

Moira: You like the boat and rod I made.

Roland: This is awesome!

**Roland's Confession: Moira is a freaking genius! I mean she can make anything. This could be a perfect time to make an alliance against Jon since he seems to be distancing himself from everyone else. Or him not liking that fact that we don't care for his jokes and attitude. **

Roland: This would be a pretty cool alliance.

Zoe: Don't we have one with Jon.

Roland: Yeah but Jon sucks.

Zoe: True.

**Zoe's Confession: Right now I am in an alliance with Roland and Moira and an alliance with Jon. I would rather be on the side with the majority. **

Moira: Yay! I love being in an alliance. Oh we can be the freelancer alliance.

Roland: Umm I don't think we need a name.

Moira: But I like coming up with a name.

Roland: Ok. Freelancers.

**Moira's Confession: Oh my god! I am in an alliance! I was with one with Colin but this one is bigger. Oh I am so happy I could scream with excitement! EEEEEE!**

_Borderlands Tribe Day 13_

*Master Chief was out gathering wood for the fire as Colin, Cross, and Mord were watching him*

Cross: How long has he been gathering wood?

Mord: About 2 hours.

Colin: Does he ever stop?

Cross: He's like a machine. He says that it keeps him occupied.

Colin: I wonder what he looks like inside that suit.

**Cross's Confession: Master Chief has been very useful around camp but sometimes we don't quite think he is human. He goes around doing chores around camp for hours on end without talking unless we engaged in conversation with him. **

*Master Chief lays some logs in already big pile of logs*

**Colin's Confession: What does master Chief look in that helmet? Hmmm if I was a female I would say that he would be hot but as a guy I would think he is wearing that suit for a reason. Either he is the ugliest guy in the world or he's an alien. **

Mord: Well at least it's better than being lazy.

Cross: True.

**Mord's Confession: A hunter like me watches his prey. Master Chief, Cross, and Claptrap are my prey. Right now I am intrigued by Master Chief. He does repetitive tasks around the camp. Interesting note. He also has very little social skills. **

*Claptrap is off to the side cheering Master Chief*

Claptrap: Yay! More wood! Go Master Chief! Go, go, go!

Master Chief: I don't need a cheerleader.

Claptrap: It encourages you!

_Random Tribe Day 13_

*Autumn was opening a rice bag and notices that some of the rice is moldy*

Autumn: Hmmm

**Autumn's Confession: When I was cooking some rice I noticed that some of it was moldy so I took it and cooked it with some of the fish so the mold was hidden. **

*Autumn mixes the moldy rice with the fish*

Autumn: Lunch is served!

*The tribe comes over and eats the rice*

Arbiter: MMM this is good.

Lilith: Yeah, rice and fish.

Autumn: I was taught by the best.

Tychus: We may have you cook more often.

Autumn: As a gentleman I would be honored.

**Arbiter's Confession: We may have to keep Autumn around a while longer. I mean he provides for the tribe while Gir doesn't contribute much. Autumn catches fish and he cooks. Plus he's been acting nicer. **

**Autumn's Confession: I can't believe these dumbasses ate moldy rice and thanked me! **

*Autumn talks with Arbiter*

Autumn: So I like to say that I am trying to improve myself. Lilith you are pretty cool and Arbiter you are tolerable.

Arbiter: So you want to be in our alliance, is that what you are asking?

Autumn: Yes.

Arbiter: We may take Gir out before you.

Autumn: I can live with that. If we lose after Gir is gone I understand.

Lilith: Well hopefully it won't come to that.

**Lilith's Confession: So far the pecking order in the tribe is Gir, Autumn, and Tychus. I highly doubt that it will come to that since we are all pretty strong. **

_Kota Tribe Day 13_

*Moira and Roland were hanging out together*

Moira: Isn't the sunset beautiful?

Roland: It is. Pandora has some awesome sunsets. Even if the land is ugly.

Moira: Yeah but the land is better than my world's. All the plants are dead.

**Roland's Confession: I feel that me and Moira have a good relationship going with each other. She is nice and smart and I am strong and brave. We make an excellent team. **

Moira: You are really a nice guy.

Roland: So are you.

Moira: Yeah…plus with us two have control half of the tribe.

Roland: You are right.

**Moira's Confession: I like Roland a lot. He's big and muscular. Not as big as Brick but he has the right amount of muscles to make him look sexy. ***She giggles*

*Jon was looking at the two from a distance*

**Jon's Confession: Most people would try to break up a two person alliance but it's pretty dumb to do when two people are half of the tribe. I may have to join them and hope they keep me around. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 14_

Jeff: Welcome tribes. Mengsk, Russell, and Rocky voted out of the last tribal council. Today's challenge will require you all to ride on a Skag.

Lilith: Oh crap.

Jeff: We have an Alpha Skag for all of you to ride on.

*Behind him was a fences in area and a Alpha Skag runs in and roars*

Claptrap: AH!

Tychus: Hehe.

Jeff: The tribe with the highest average time wins reward and the tribe with the lowest average time goes to Tribal Council. The reward is an all you can eat buffet back at your camp.

Tychus: YES!

Jeff: Ok, since Random and Borderland's tribe has one extra member who will be sitting out?

Colin: I will.

Autumn: I will.

Jeff: Ok, Colin and Autumn take a seat and lets get started. First up is Mord.

*Mord gets on the Skag and the Skag runs around and buck him off.*

Mord: Ompphh.

Jeff: 8 seconds.

Mord: Damn!

Jeff: Next up is Gir.

Gir: YAY!

*Gir jumps on. The Skag runs around for a minute before throwing Gir off minus his arms which were on the Skag*

Gir: That was fun!

Jeff: 62 seconds! Next one is Zoe.

*Zoe gets on but is thrown off within seconds*

Jeff: 7 seconds. Kota has taken a huge lead. Next up is Master Chief.

*Master Chief gets on the Skag and the Skag has trouble moving with Master Chief's armor weight but The Skag rolls over taking Master Chief off*

Jeff: 31 seconds. Next one up is Arbiter.

*The Arbiter gets on and hangs on for awhile before losing his grip and slipping off*

Jeff: 73 seconds! Next up is Moira.

*Moira gets on the Skag it bucks around trying to get her off*

Moira: WHEEEE! This is fun!

*The Skag throws her off*

Jeff: 93 seconds! Borderlands Tribe is way behind. Next up is Claptrap.

*Claptrap gets near the Skag and the Skag roars at him*

Claptrap: AH!

*Claptrap runs away*

Jeff: 0 seconds, the worst yet. Next up is Lilith.

*Lilith gets on the Skag and stays on for awhile before being knocked off*

Jeff: 57 seconds.

Lilith: Not bad.

*The Skag roars in her ears and she does her shockwave knocking the Skag over*

Lilith: My roar is better.

Jeff: Roland is next.

*Roland jumps on the Skag and holds on before being thrown off*

Jeff: 41 seconds. Borderlands needs at least 102 seconds to stay in. Cross you are up.

*Cross gets on the Skag and gets knocked off after several seconds*

Jeff: 23 second. Borderlands Tribe you are going to Tribal Council.

Cross: Damn.

*Colin grins from the sidelines.*

Jeff: Tychus your turn.

*Tychus cracks his knuckles and hops on the Skag. He lasts for awhile before falling off*

Tychus: Yeah! I kicked your ass Skag.

Jeff: 89 seconds. Random Tribe has 281 seconds. Kota has 141 seconds. Kota needs 140 to tie it. Jon you are up.

*Jon gets on the Skag and humps its neck.*

Jon: You like that?

*The Skag throws him off*

Jeff: 3 seconds Random Tribe wins reward! Random Tribe your buffet will be at camp. Borderland's Tribe you will see me at Tribal Council tonight. Everyone else head back to camp.

_Random Tribe Day 14_

*The tribe saw a buffet table filled with food*

Lilith: Oh my god! I am so hungry!

Arbiter: Wow.

Tychus: *beep* the food I spot beer!

Autumn: Good job tribe. I felt no matter who sat out we could have won it.

Gir: Tacos!

*Gir grabs the tacos and runs off*

**Gir's Confession:** *Gir is eating Tacos* **I love tacos. Tacos love me. MMMM**

*Tychus was getting drunk as the others were eating.*

Lilith: I am eating slowly.

Autumn: That is a good idea. I know soldiers who go days without food and come back and get sick for a few days because they eat too much too fast.

Arbiter: Tychus already raided the beer.

**Tychus's Confession: I would trade anything for beer. I drank 8 bottles and feel fine. I then filled myself up with food. This 300 pound guy needs to keep his weight up. Hehe.**

*The tribe was enjoying themselves*

**Lilith's Confession: This was a great way to get our tribe together well three of us. Even Autumn is becoming more friendly. Tychus and Gir however are isolating themselves more. **

_Boderland's Tribe Day 14_

*The tribe came back*

Colin: Damn we sucked.

Mord: Yeah, I am disappointed in myself.

*Colin and Mord walk off together*

Colin: It's either Cross or Claptrap.

Mord: Agreed. Claptrap did awful.

Colin: Cross is strong but is less loyal.

**Mord's Confession: We have an important decision. Take out a weak link Claptrap or take out Cross who is strong and may not be loyal to us in the merge. Me and Colin have agreed to talk to everybody and play for their votes. **

*Colin talks with Cross*

Colin: We need to take out Claptrap.

Cross: I like him I know he's weak and must go.

Colin: Exactly. You are safe tonight.

Cross: Thanks for the news.

**Cross's Confession: Although me, Master Chief and Claptrap were in an alliance Claptrap hasn't performed in challenges and will be a liability to us. He has to go. Sorry Claptrap. **

*Mord speaks with Master Chief*

Mord: Claptrap.

Master Chief: Got it.

**Mord's Confession: We plan on splitting the votes 2 votes Claptrap and 1 vote Cross while me and Colin decide who to take out. **

*Colin talks with Claptrap*

Colin: Cross.

Claptrap: Got it! Can't wait to take her out.

**Claptrap's Confession: My strategy worked! I am a genius! Time to do a little dance. ***Claptrap dances*

*Mord and Colin meet right before Tribal Council*

Colin: Now we need to figure out who to vote out.

Mord: Hmmm

**Colin's Confession: We have control of the tribe and we can afford to drop either Cross or Claptrap. I don't plan on sticking with this tribe anyways when the merge hits so better to take out Claptrap who could be a social threat or Cross who is a challenge threat. **

_Tribal Council #5_

Jeff: Welcome Borderlands Tribe. So Claptrap what happened to you during the challenge? You did the worst.

Claptrap: Skags are scary. I lost 95 brothers to them. I don't want to be the 96th.

Jeff: Do you feel vulnerable.

Claptrap: I kind of do Jeff but I can make a comeback during the next challenge.

Jeff: Cross, do you think you are safe.

Cross: I should be. I mean I am strong and good at challenges.

Jeff: Who are you stronger than?

Cross: Claptrap and Colin. I am tied with Mord.

Jeff: So getting rid of you would be a mistake.

Cross: A terrible mistake.

Jeff: Mord, if you could go back in time would you choose a different tribe?

Mord: Maybe. I rather have my old tribe back. We kicked ass.

Jeff: Colin what do you base you vote on tonight?

Colin: Whoever can benefit the tribe more.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Mord you are up first.

*Mord votes*

*Colin votes*

*Master Chief votes*

**Claptrap**

Master Chief: Nice guy but useless.

*Claptrap votes*

**Cross**

Claptrap: You kind of ruined our harmony of the tribe. Sorry.

*Cross votes*

**Claptrap**

Cross: You aren't really meant for this type of game. Sorry about your brothers.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Claptrap**

**Cross**

**Claptrap**

**Cross**

Cross: What!

Jeff: 7th person voted out of Survivor

**Cross**

Cross: Damn it! I should have expected it. *She comes up with her torch*

Jeff: Cross the Tribe has spoken. *He snuffs her torch as she walks away* Just because you are strong does not make you immune to the vote. Head back to camp.

**Cross's Final Words: They got me good. I have to admit that but they made a mistake voting me out. I provided strength that this tribe lacks. Good luck you guys are all brains and no brawn.**

Next Time on Survivor: Master Chief demands answers from his tribe. Autumn plots against Tychus and Jon tribes to get in the good graces of Roland and Moira. During the challenge one Survivor gets injured but refuses to leave the game.


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor ZI Episode 6

Last time on Survivor Gir angered his tribe when he caught a pig and released it. Roland and Moira started a showmance. Autumn faked being nice and served the tribe moldy rice. Borderlands Tribe lost immunity. Before tribal council Mord and Colin split the votes between Claptrap and Cross with them as the swing votes and they choose to voted out Cross. 13 are left who will be voted out next?

_Borderlands Tribe Night 14_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Master Chief: Why did you guys keep the weak player?

Mord: We have our reasons.

Master Chief: We are going to lose every challenge!

Mord: Don't worry about it. We have you.

Master Chief: But only you and me are the strongest.

Mord: Claptrap and Colin have their strengths.

Master Chief: This tribe is doomed.

**Mord's Confession: Hehe Master Chief came back from Tribal Council pissed. It's so funny because he's this unemotional guy who barely talks. I think he talked more tonight than he has talked in the last 13 or 14 days. **

Colin: I was just going along with the plan.

Master Chief: Screw this!

*Master Chief walks off*

**Master Chief's Confession: I hate it when the weaker ones stay over the stronger ones in this game. I mean the stronger ones are a necessity to a tribe. Without them this tribe is *beep*ed. **

Claptrap: So is he next?

Mord: Yes.

**Claptrap's Confession: I LOVE Master Chief! He is my hero but I don't want to vote him out. On the other hand I don't want to be voted out. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 15_

*Colin was sitting with Claptrap*

Claptrap: And because of me the vault was found.

Colin: That was pretty interesting.

Claptrap: Hehe thanks. I thought you were just some cranky guy but you are okay. What do you do for a living?

Colin: I am a bar owner. The best place to get a drink in Megaton.

Claptrap: Ah…

**Colin's Confession: I actually decided to relax for once. I know I am a little overconfident but I decided to lay low and let Mord do all the strategizing. Besides I have Claptrap. We became pretty good friends. Claptrap is nice, kind, naïve, crazy.**

*Claptrap peaks into the confessional*

**Colin: And if he doesn't go away I will tear him apart and use him for scrap metal. **

*Claptrap goes away slowly*

**Colin: But all in all he's a good robot and I don't say that to everyone. Since I hate 99% of the people I meet.**

*Mord goes up to Claptrap*

Mord: We need to get rid of Master Chief.

Claptrap: No.

Mord: But we got to. He's a huge threat.

Claptrap: But I like him!

Mord: Whatever it's your funeral.

*Mord walks away*

Colin: He's just angry.

Claptrap: Ah…

**Claptrap's Confession: Mord is really losing it out here. He's acting like Russell 2.01. Hmm maybe Russell possessed him! I got to do an exorcism!**

*Mord is walking through the swamp*

Mord: Ick, this swamp water sucks.

*Claptrap smacks Mord with a wooden Cross*

Claptrap: The power of Robot Christ compels you! Leave Mord now Russell!

Mord: *beep* I am not possessed!

**Mord's Confession: Claptrap is my ticket to a million dollars but he gave me a blackeye in the swamp. I fear that he might do worse if I keep him around longer. **

*Mord gets hit in the face with mud*

**Mord: AHHH!**

**Claptrap: Eat holy mud Russell's ghost!**

**Mord: I am not *beep*ing possessed!**

_Random Tribe Day 15_

*Lilith was fishing by a lake with Tychus and Arbiter*

Tychus: You two know what?

Arbiter: What?

Tychus: Us three would make a fine damn good alliance.

Arbiter: Why do you think that?

Tychus: Because we are strong and smart. Autumn I know is *beep*ing faking being nice to you.

Lilith: Of course. We know. We just play along with it. Gir isn't doing so good either but at least he doesn't fake being good and evil.

Tychus: Exactly. Autumn goes then Gir.

**Lilith's Confession: We have our final three made up. Arbiter, me, and Tychus. Gir is in our alliance but on the outs. My hope is that I can team up with Roland and anyone who is in his alliance and get the majority. **

Lilith: We are getting close to the merge. We should team up with Roland.

Arbiter: Why him?

Lilith: He's a team player. If we have the majority we can take out the other tribe and get Roland with our core group.

Tyhcus: Good idea although he maybe with the other group.

Lilith: I can use my womanly charms.

Tychus: That a girl.

**Tychus's Confession: I plan on getting a trusting alliance. I knew the three of us have connections with the other tribe. Lilith has Roland and Arbiter has Master Chief. If Gir stays in I can get him on my side. Hehe this game is a piece of cake if it stays to plan.**

*Gir and Autumn are sitting by the fire*

Gir: I like Tacos!

Autumn: I know!

Gir: I like Piggies!

Autumn: I know!

Gir: I have the hidden immunity idol!

Autumn: Huh?

Gir: I like Pizza!

**Evil Gir's Confession: The good Gir is in control most of the time so I try to tell people in my own way on how to change the game. Giving Autumn the idol is a good way to split the three moron by the lake.**

Autumn: Umm thanks.

Gir: Use it to take someone out!

Autumn: Will do.

**Autumn's Confession: Gir gave me the hidden immunity idol…I plan on using it on either Arbiter, Tychus, or Lilith. I will not use on Gir though. I think he would kill me if I used it on him. **

_Kota Tribe Day 14_

*Jon approaches Roland and Moira*

Jon: Hey you two.

Roland: Hey Jon.

Jon: Listen I know you two are in a showmance.

Roland: We are?

Moira: Yes we are.

**Moira's Confession: Roland is a little oblivious. I mean I am with him at all times and he thinks we are in an alliance. Just in an alliance. But he's still very cute. **

Jon: Listen you guys need me.

Roland: How?

Jon: When we merge the others might go after us. If I am with you they will target me giving you two three more days.

Roland: That sounds pretty good for us.

Jon: Yeah.

**Jon's Confession: Roland is a freaking moron! I mean he doesn't know he's in a showmance and now he's willing to take me to the merge. *Beep* the two. I flipped on Drake. I will flip on these two as well. **

*Jon walks away*

Roland: How dumb does he think I am?

Moira: Well you did not know we were in a showmance.

Roland: Well I thought you just liked me and you were married.

Moira: I am single sweety.

Roland: I should have asked.

**Roland's Confession: I claim ignorance here. I should have asked Moira if she was single. Which she was…but on the Fairplay issue. I am leaving it open but I know he has flipped in the past so we may have to vote him off before the merge.**

_Borderlands Tribe Day 14_

*Master Chief goes up to Mord*

Master Chief: Listen, I know you don't like me but you guys need me. I have a lot of strength.

Mord: Yeah but I don't trust you.

Master Chief: I am loyal to my tribe.

Mord: In this game loyalty means nothing. Anyone can claim to be loyal.

Master Chief: This isn't over Mord.

Mord: I have the numbers. You are deadmeat you just haven't been put out of your misery.

**Master Chief's Confession: I fought the Covenant, hunters, elites, brutes, and scarabs. While Mord has only fought dog like creatures and bandits. I have more fight than him I just need to get the numbers against him. **

**Mord's Confession: Master Chief is to dangerous to keep around and I plan on eliminating him even if it means throwing a challenge.**

*Master Chief talks with Claptrap and Colin*

Master Chief: So Mord says I am deadmeat.

Colin: He's getting more arrogant than me.

Claptrap: Hmm I still believe that Mord is possessed by Russell.

Colin: No, he's just going mad with power.

Master Chief: Eliminate him for me and I will be loyal to you guys.

**Master Chief's Confession: I am not going down without a fight and I don't have much social skills but I know how lead and when to follow. Right now I will follow Colin if he saves me. **

_Random Tribe Day 14_

*Arbiter is with Lilith*

Arbiter: I know I never said this to a human before but you have an attractive personaility…and…ummm….body.

Lilith:…*She giggles* It's ok. That shows trust.

Arbiter: Really.

Lilith: If it was anyone else I would have beaten them to a pulp but I trust you 100%

Arbiter: I trust you too.

*Tychus comes in*

Tychus: What about me?

Arbiter: Well we like you but we only trust you 90%

Tychus: Wow that's more than I thought. *Tychus laughs*

**Arbiter's Confession: We have a great tribe here with the exception of Autumn. I mean Lilith and me have gotten pretty close and…I don't know if there is a spark between us. I never felt any human was attractive before. **

Tychus: So would you kill me if I said you were hot?

Lilith: You better start running.

*Tychus laughs*

**Tychus's Confession: Yeah us three we get along just great. We crack jokes a lot. But I fear that *beep* may hit the fan. In survivor nothing is perfect. **

*Autumn and Gir are together by the shelter*

Autumn: So who should I take out?

Gir: Arbiter smells like old pizza!

Autumn: I know! Damn it give me a name.

Gir: Arbiter is an alien like Zim!

**Evil Gir's Confession: Damn it Autumn! I am trying to tell you to take out Arbiter! *beep*ing good Gir is in control most of the time. I have to use subtle hints and Autumn is not getting it. At least Tychus got it a week ago when I gave out hints. And Autumn has the hidden immunity idol. Well at least he's better than Russell.**

_Kota Tribe Day 14_

*The sun was setting as the tribe was eating dinner*

Moira: How is the rice?

Jon: Pretty good.

Zoe: Yeah.

Roland: its real good thanks Moira.

**Moira's Confession: The tribe elected me as cook…not sure if that was a good idea. I use some mysterious food to make the taste better and the tribe liked it. I don't know the mystery stuff looked weird. **

Zoe: I really hope I get a better edit this time.

Jon: Not likely. You have me taking all the screen time.

Zoe: I doubt it. You probably have like 1 confession an episode.

Jon: More than you. You have 1 confession a season.

Zoe: Hey! I had more than that.

Roland: Calm down. This season hasn't aired yet.

Zoe: I got ripped off in the edit. I was a huge threat.

Jon: I did not even know you existed until your boot episode.

Roland: Calm down! Seriously!

Jon: Whoa!

Roland: Enough of this fighting.

**Roland's Confession: Jon is always trying to pick fights. It's what he does best. Shawn, Sandra, Rupert, and maybe more. He picked fights with them and now he's doing it to Zoe. On the other hand Zoe kept going on and on like she needed something to prove.**

Zoe: I mean I was one of the first ones screwed by the edit.

Moira: I probably would get an awful edit.

Jon: Women always get bad edits. Men get great edits. Roland you would probably be the hero and me as the main villain. And Zoe…

Moira: Jon, don't cause a fight.

**Zoe's Confession: Jon is an *beep*hole. Seriously. The tension has been rising ever since he started to plot against me. He's always talking to Roland and Moira and never to me. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 15_

*Master Chief was up early but for once he wasn't working*

**Master Chief's Confession: I am not working if I am going to be the next one voted out. I am going to strategize and get Mord on the chopping block.**

*Claptrap goes over to Master Chief*

Claptrap: Hey.

Master Chief: Have you decided to take out Mord?

Claptrap: Umm not yet.

Master Chief: Immunity is tomorrow and I need to know today.

Claptrap: Me and Colin are still deciding.

Master Chief: Hurry up.

**Claptrap's Confession: Master Chief is getting a little bossy today. He wants me to make a choice. Well this Claptrap is in power and loving it. I think I should go on a power trip.**

Master Chief: Is there anyway to make you think faster?

Claptrap: Yes.

*Colin walks over and sees Claptrap resting on a log as Master Chief is fanning him with a palm leaf.*

Colin: Okayyyy.

Claptrap: Greetings Colin!

**Colin's Confession: Claptrap idolizes Master Chief but Master Chief is Claptrap's servant now…I guess Master Chief is into role reversal of something. It felt very awkward. **

_Random Tribe Day 15_

*Tychus is with Gir in the forest*

Tychus: So listen I know you feel that you are on the outs.

Gir: Piggies!

Tychus: Can I talk with evil Gir?

Evil Gir: Yes.

Tychus: When Autumn is gone I want us to team up and take out Arbiter like we planned before.

Gir: That is acceptable.

**Evil Gir's Confession: I still trust Tychus. He watched my back and I will watch his. I can tell Autumn that either Lilith or Arbiter can go. I don't care which one.**

**Gir: Aww I liked them both.**

**Evil Gir: No you don't.**

**Gir: Yes I do.**

**Evil Gir: You hate them.**

**Gir: Do not.**

**Evil Gir: Do too.**

**Gir: Do not. **

**Tychus's Confession: I am in the same situation that I was in before the switch. The bottom of an alliance. Luckily Gir still remembers our alliance so Arbiter will be in for a huge surprise after Autumn is gone and we lose again. **

_Kota Tribe Day 15_

*Jon and Roland are out looking for firewood*

Jon: So my fate if we lose is in yours and Moira's hands right?

Roland: Yep.

Jon: You made a choice yet?

Roland: Nope.

**Roland's Confession: I created a little game called one word answer to Jon's and Zoe's questions. Pretty much they both know that one of them will be going and they keep bugging me so I created that game in hopes that they will stop talking strategy. **

Jon: Do you think my reasoning is good?

Roland: Maybe.

Jon: Why are you only answering in one word?

Roland: Because.

Jon: Because what?

Roland: Dunno.

Jon: *sighs*

**Jon's Confession: Roland loves to screw with me. Probably both literally and figuratively. But this power has put me in a difficult spot and me and Zoe hate each other too much to go up against them…that and Roland and Moira are more useful than Zoe. **

*Zoe is talking to Moira*

**Moira's Confession: I created a game called if someone talks strategy I talk as much as possible about nonsense of the strategy. **

Zoe: So that's why Jon needs to go.

Moira: But Jon is funny and can easily insult people raising the moral but at the same time he is nothing if you beat him with a fish and call his mommy a bloatfly and eat tins cans. With that you might be safe.

Zoe: I am walking away.

_Immunity Challenge Day 16_

Jeff: Welcome, everyone take a look at the new Borderlands Tribe…Cross voted out of the last Tribal Council.

Tychus: So *beep*ing way.

Jeff: Surprised Tychus?

Tychus: I am baffled to be honest. Cross was strong.

Jeff: Today's challenge will have you race 100 yards to that sand pit. There each member of the tribe will dig up the wheel. Run back and put it on your car. When all the wheels are on you need to race down the track to the finish line. The reward is something good. Entertainment. Footballs, Frisbees, and many other assorted stuff to keep you entertained. The last team to arrive sees me at Tribal Council tonight. Random Tribe you are sitting out a member. Who will it be?

Lilith: Gir.

Jeff: Gir take a seat on the bench and lets get started.

*Mord, Lilith, and Roland line up*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*All three race towards the sand. Lilith uses her power and speeds ahead*

Jeff: Lilith using her power to make her go to I think another reality and it makes her go faster…I think.

*Lilith gets their first and starts to dig. Mord and Roland get there.*

Jeff: Everyone digging for those wheels.

*Lilith and Roland finds theirs and heads back*

Jeff: Mord needs to hurry up.

*Lilith and Roland come back and Jon and Arbiter head out. Back at the sand Mord finally finds his wheel and heads back with it*

Jeff: Mord finds his wheel but his team needs to catch up.

*Arbiter goes ahead of Jon and gets to the sand first and easily finds his wheel*

Jeff: Arbiter wasting no time.

*Jon starts to dig as Master Chief heads out as soon as Mord came back*

Jeff: Random Tribe increasing their lead.

*Master Chief finds his wheel and heads back. Arbiter comes back and Tychus runs out*

Jeff: Jon taking way too much time.

Jon: Where the *beep* is it?

*Tychus runs over and starts to dig while Colin runs out as soon as Master Chief comes back*

Jeff: Jon struggling in the sand.

*Colin comes in as Tychus and Jon finds their wheels*

Jeff: Jon suddenly stopped sucking at this challenge.

*Colin finds his wheel and heads back just as Autumn and Zoe head out*

Jeff: Random tribe still in the lead.

*Autumn and Zoe starts to dig. Colin comes back and Claptrap heads out. Autumn finds a wheel and heads back*

Jeff: Random tribe as all fours wheels. They just need to put on the last one in and one person needs to drive.

*Claptrap races onto the sand grabs a wheel and heads back*

Jeff: Claptrap racing back and wasting no time. Borderlands Tribe still in this!

*Zoe finds a wheel and heads back as the Random Tribe gets all the wheels on their car.*

Tychus: Who is going?

Lilith: I will. I have experience with this.

Tychus: Ok good.

*Lilith gets in and starts to drive. Borderlands Tribe gets their car ready and Mord gets in and drives*

Jeff: Random Tribe has a slight lead.

*Lilith speeds ahead of Mord but Mord hits the afterburner and slams into Lilith causing her car to go out of control and flip into a tree*

Tychus: What the *Beep*!

Jeff: Stop the challenge!

Tychus: Mord you *beep*ing cheater!

Roland: Oh *beep*

Jeff: Get the medics!

*Lilith is crawling out of the car as the medics come to help her. She has multiple cuts on her face*

Tychus: Mord you did that on purpose!

Mord: It was an accident.

Tychus: Bull*beep*!

Mord: It was a *beep*ing accident you fat dumbass!

Tychus: You wanna fight?

Mord: Bring it on!

Roland: Stop it!

*Roland gets between them and pushes them away from each other*

**Tychus's Confession: I've seen a lot of death but this was one of the first times that I was scared for someone I liked. I knew Mord tried to take her out. That ain't no accident. I blew up on Mord but he *beep*ing deserved it. You don't do that kind of *beep* to someone else. **

Jeff: Lilith are you okay?

Lilith: My arm hurts and my leg.

*The medics come in and take a look at Lilith*

Jeff: How bad is it?

Medic: Her arm is broken and her knee is messed up. Plus she has a lot of cuts.

Jeff: Can she still compete?

Medic: We need to do an X-Ray to see how bad it is. If it's not that bad she will come back if she wants to.

Lilith: I want to come back. A broken arm will not stop me.

*Jeff: goes to the tribes*

Jeff: Ok. Lilith will head to a nearby hospital to get X-Rays and if her arm isn't that bad she will come back. Since this happened this challenge is null and void. Mord…

Mord: Yes?

Jeff: Since you caused the accident your tribe will go to tribal council.

Colin: *sighs* Mord we had it.

Jeff: Kota Tribe…you dodged a bullet here. The reward will not be given out. Head back to camp.

**Lilith's Confession: This sucks. I was doing so well and Mord had to come in and slam into my car injuring me. I am not done yet. No matter how bad it is I will return and kick some ass. **

_Random Tribe Day 16_

*The tribe was waiting around to see if Lilith would come back*

Arbiter: I hope she comes back.

Tychus: Me too. That Mord is so dead if he makes it to the merge.

Arbiter: I know.

Gir: Mord needs to be eaten by a squid!

**Autumn's Confession: As much as I wanted Lilith to be taken out of the game I do wish her the best of luck. She wanted to be here and I hope she is okay. **

*They spots someone in the distance*

Aribter: Who is that?

Tychus: That's Lilith!

*Lilith comes back limping*

Lilith: I am back.

*They run up to her and hug her*

Arbiter: lad you are back.

Lilith: Me too.

**Lilith's Confession: The break wasn't that bad. My arm is in a sling and I am limping a little but I will not give up this game. It will take a lot more than a car accident to take me out of this race. **

Lilith: It's not that bad.

Tychus: It's close to the merge so you should be fine.

**Arbiter's Confession: Lilith is back! Yes! She is banged up and a little bit of a challenge liability but I don't think we will take her out. It's close to the merge and we have an extra person. We can sit her out next challenge. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 16_

*Master Chief talks with Gir and Colin*

Master Chief: I think Mord needs to go now. We had that challenge in the bag and he went and ruined it.

Colin: I know. I am pissed off.

**Colin's Confession: I am pretty ticked off at Mord. We were going to get at least 2****nd**** place but the moron *beep*ed it up for us. Still I am trying to think weather to take out Mord or Master Chief. I will leave it up to Claptrap.**

Colin: Claptrap it is up to you to decide who leaves.

Claptrap: Really! Yes!

**Claptrap's Confession: It all up to me! I have control of the tribe! Colin is wrapped around my circuits and either Master Chief or Mord is going home! I hate making choices so I will flip a coin to decide who goes home. **

*Master Chief confronts Mord before they leave*

Master Chief: Did you hit her on purpose.

Mord:…yes

Master Chief: You are going down!

Mord: You don't have the numbers.

Master Chief: I just talked with them. They are voting you out.

Mord: Bull*beep*!

**Master Chief's Confession: Mord is going down! That little cheap trick of his pissed off Colin and I hope they take him out instead of me. **

**Mord's Confession: Master Chief is an idiot. He tries to act like a hunter but is the prey. I don't believe that Colin and Claptrap are voting me out. **

_Tribal Council #6_

Jeff: Welcome Borderlands Tribe again. So Mord was it really an accident?

Mord: Well yeah. Why would I try to knock Lilith out of the game?

Master Chief: I have to disagree. Before we left I asked Mord weather it was on purpose or not and he said that it was NOT an accident.

Mord: You lie.

Master Chief: I haven't lied this entire game and you lied plenty.

Jeff: So Master Chief you think he lied?

Master Chief: Well yeah. He told me.

Mord: You don't have any witnesses.

Master Chief: Because if you told Colin or Claptrap you would be voted out.

Jeff: So it's between you two then?

Master Chief: Yes. My head was on the chopping block right after Cross.

Jeff: Colin do you like being the swing vote?

Colin: I always feel like the swing vote but my mind is made up 100% when I get to tribal council.

Jeff: Claptrap what about you?

Claptrap: Today I am in power. Robots finally have taken over the game. Do we not bleed when cut? Do we not react to hunger, pain, fatigue? Hell no because we are not fleshbags like you humans haha!

Jeff: Who are you voting for?

Claptrap: I flipped a coin and either Mord or Master Chief is leaving.

Jeff: Is there anything they can do to convince you to change your vote?

Claptrap: Nope.

Jeff: Then it is time to vote. Mord you are up first.

*Mord votes*

**Master Chef**

Mord: Strong guy but no strategy or social game. Good riddance.

*Colin votes*

*Master Chief votes*

**Mord **

Master Chief: You went to far in the challenge today.

*Claptrap votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Mord**

**Master Chef**

1 vote Mord 1 vote Master Chief

**Master Chief**

Eighth person voted out of Survivor

**I love Master Chief **

Master Chief: You all are making a mistake.

*Master Chief walks up with his torch*

Jeff: Master Chief the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch*

Master Chief: You will be next to go Mord.

Mord: We will see.

Jeff: I hope you guys made the right choice is keeping Mord. Head back to camp.

**Master Chief's Confession: Well I was chosen over that cheap shot Mord. I hope Lilith is ok and hopefully Mord will join me in the loser's lodge next. **

Next Time on Survivor: A double tribal council will spell doom for two members. Lilith struggles with her injuries. Colin distances himself from Mord. And Jon starts to prank Zoe.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 7

Last time on Survivor Master Chief and Mord butted heads at Borderlands Tribe making Colin and Claptrap in the swing vote position. In Random tribe Gir gave Autumn the hidden immunity idol and told him to take out Arbiter. In Kota Tribe Jon tried to convince Roland to take out Zoe. During immunity Mord caused Lilith to get into an accident that left her arm broken and limping but she was cleared to stay in the game but Boderland's tribe went to Tribal Council again. Despite Master Chief pleading his case to stay the tribe voted him out over Mord in a 3-1 vote. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

_Borderlands Tribe Night 16_

*They come back to camp*

Mord: Thanks for not voting me out.

Colin: You got so *beep*ing lucky. You had a 50% chance of going home.

Claptrap: Yeah Meatbag.

Colin: You two are getting very arrogant here.

Claptrap: I am?

Colin: Yeah just tone it down.

Mord: You were pretty arrogant for the last few days.

Colin: I calmed down quite a bit.

**Colin's Confession: The only reason I had to keep Mord around is because he won't flip. Master Chief would but I still have more reasons to keep Master Chief than Mord. Mord did something that I would never do. He pretty much ruined this tribe's chances of anyone making it past the final 8. Screw Mord he *beep*ed us up. **

Mord: I did what I had to do in that challenge.

Colin: You did not have to hurt her and you sent us to Tribal Council! We had it in the bag.

Mord: It was a risk.

**Mord's Confession: Colin is telling me that I was too rough in immunity. I took a huge risk and it did not pay off. So what? But I have to stick with him because the Random Tribe will be looking for my head if I make it to the merge. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 17_

*Claptrap and Colin were getting water*

Claptrap: So why are we getting water again?

Colin: Because I am still mad at Mord.

Claptrap: Ohhhh

Colin: Same with you but you cheer me up.

Claptrap: YES!

**Claptrap's Confession: COLINISSOAWESOMELYGREATICAN'. EEEEEE!**

*Colin sits down on a stump*

Colin: So tell me is Pandora like the wasteland?

Claptrap: Pandora is a desert planet…not as much radiation but just as dangerous. Bandits, Skags, a many other animals are looking to kill you.

Colin: Same here. We are like from the same world except my world is war torn.

Claptrap: So you just run a bar?

Colin: I am kind of a criminal mastermind. Small time. I loan out money. Trade information for dirty jobs. You screw with me and I screw you back.

Claptrap: Very interesting.

Colin: Nothing too big though. Lucas Simms is always on my ass if someone dies in Megaton.

Claptrap: You know Lucas Simms?

Colin: Aye. Too calm sometimes. Nice guy.

Claptrap: How about Jericho.

Colin: Aye. He thinks he is so tough but he gives me a lot of business.

**Colin's Confession: Claptrap is pretty fun to be around. You can't really anger him. Mord on the other hand you anger him he will try to take you down. If we go to tribal council again Mord is going home. **

_Random Tribe Day 17_

*Lilith was laying in the shelter*

Tychus: How are you holding up?

Lilith: This sucks. My body is in pain.

Tychus: Glad you wanted to stay in the game.

Lilith: Duh. I would never quit.

Arbiter: Good.

**Lilith's Confession: Yesterday Mord hit me with his car during the challenge and caused me to crash. My body is in pain, my knee is messed up, and my arm is broken. But I am staying in the game. I had worse injuries than this. **

Lilith: Good thing there are only a couple challenges left until the merge.

Arbiter: We can sit you out of the next one and the one after that you maybe doing better.

Lilith: I hope so.

**Arbiter's Confession: Lilith is a tough girl. A lot of people would have left the game but not her. This is why I love my alliance none of us is willing to give up. **

Tychus: The merge is so close I can taste it.

Arbiter: Me too.

Lilith: I can't wait for that feast.

Tychus: And beer.

Lilith: And beer.

**Tychus's Confession: In a few days we will merge and that's when Tychus gets aggressive. I've been playing it kind of cool. I lost my anger at Brick and at Mord although Mord deserved it. But other than that I think I am doing great. **

*Gir walks over*

Gir: HI!

Lilith: Hey Gir.

Gir: Who we taking out!

Arbiter: In the merge?

Gir: MERGE! YAY!

Arbiter: We will try to go for Mord.

Evil Gir: Good. No one can be more evil than me. I shall rip his eye balls out and feed them to the Skag. And I will use his rib cage as a bed!

Tychus: Umm Gir you are scaring me.

Gir: Evil Gir stop saying stuff!

Evil Gir: Never!

Gir: Stop!

Evil Gir: No!

Gir: Yes.

Evil Gir: No!

Tychus: Not again.

**Evil Gir's Confession: Damn this stupid Gir always fighting back. **

**Gir: I hate evil Gir…he scares me.**

**Evil Gir: If I wasn't you I would tear out your programming.**

**Gir: Well…you are ugly. Nya nya!**

_Kota Tribe Day 17_

*Zoe was cooking some rice and then walks away for a minute. When she comes back the rice was burnt*

Zoe: Oh crap.

*Roland, Jon, and Moira comes back*

Roland: Is the rice burned?

Zoe: I'm sorry.

Jon: Damn it! That was almost the rest of our rice!

Zoe: It was an accident.

Jon: You need to stay by the rice at all times.

Moira: I think it would give it a different flavor. No need to get worked up by it.

Jon: But this is our food. We will be weak for the challenge.

Roland: Its cool Jon accidents happen.

**Roland's Confession: I am disappointed in Zoe for messing up the rice but at the same time I can't let this tribe tear each other apart. **

*Roland and Moira walk off into the forest*

Roland: These two are getting out of hand.

Moira: I know. Can't we all be friends?

Roland: It's not that easy. Jon and Zoe can never live together.

Moira: Hmmm

**Moira's Confession: Everyday Zoe and Jon get angrier and angrier at each other. They are like siblings but they never lived together and when they finally do they hate each other…not sure if that was a good example. **

Jon: You always think you are smart for staying out of people's targets.

Zoe: At least I don't act like an idiot!

**Zoe's Confession: Jon can go *beep* himself. I have had it with his arrogant attitude here. I hope Moira and Roland are as fed up with him as I am.**

**Jon's Confession: Hehe my plan is to get Zoe to annoy Roland and Moira with talks to get me out. Roland refuses to talk strategy to me and Zoe so if she annoys them then she will be digging her own grave. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 18_

*Colin wakes up and heads out of camp. Mord sees this*

Mord: Where are you going?

Colin: To find some food.

Mord: You need me?

Colin: No.

**Mord's Confession: Colin has been avoiding me these last couple of days. I would like to flip when the merge hits but due to my "risk" I need him. This sucks big time. **

*Mord follows Colin and confronts him*

Mord: Don't you dare avoid me!

Colin: Calm down.

Mord: You need me.

Colin: Maybe you are possessed by Russell.

Mord: No I am not!

*A rope grabs Mord's ankle and suspends him over the ground*

Claptrap: I got him!

Colin: Now Mord you will play by my rules.

Mord: If I don't?

Claptrap: Then we throw the challenge and take you out.

Mord:…

Colin: Take it or leave it.

Mord: Fine.

**Colin's Confession: I need Mord with me 100% now. Blackmailing him is the best way. This is how I get people to do my dirty work. **

Colin: If you try to betray me I can easily get everybody against you.

Mord: You are evil.

Colin: I'm not the one to injure another contestant.

Mord: Ok, I am with you. But I want a voice.

Colin: You have a voice.

**Mord's Confession: Colin is *beep*ing evil! I mean he blackmails me to side with him and I have no choice. **

_Random Tribe Day 18_

*Autumn was cooking and he chopped up some bug and put them in the rice*

**Autumn's Confession: Ever since I have been the cook I have been giving the tribe tainted food. They eat it up like morons. I have my own rice which is bigger portions and tainted free off to the side. **

*Autumn walks away for a minute and Tychus switches his rice with the tainted one. Autumn comes back and starts to eat the tainted rice*

**Tychus's Confession: Autumn has been tainting the rice but instead of confronting him I've been switching the rice. So he is pranking himself. **

Autumn: This rice tastes funny.

Tychus: My rice tastes fine.

Aribter: Mine does too.

Autumn: Werid.

Tychus: Must be how you cooked it.

Lilith: Well thanks for the rice.

**Lilith's Confession: Autumn is not the brightest person in this tribe. After I spotted him put dirt in the rice we hatched a plan to make him eat his own tainted food. He walks away for a minute and then we switch it. He is none the wiser. **

_Kota Tribe Day 18_

*Zoe is talking to Roland and Moira*

Zoe: Fairplay is a huge threat and we need to take him out now!

Roland: But so are you.

Zoe: How?

Roland: The quiet players like you stay hidden as bigger threats like me are taken out. Jon is an obnoxious player and has a reputation of being sly. You don't.

Zoe: But he will flip.

Roland: So would you.

**Zoe's Confession: The more I talk to them the more they seem to be with Jon. I am not sure what he said to them but I am going to get them to vote Jon out. But I have to keep trying. **

Zoe: Please just take it into consideration.

Roland: We are.

Moira: Please don't fight with Jon.

Zoe: Okay.

*Zoe goes back to camp*

Jon: Hey did you gain weight?

Zoe: Can we please vote Jon out!

**Moira's Confession: I love Zoe but she's been getting annoying. Jon at least has been quiet. Maybe Zoe is a better boot than Jon if we lose immunity.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 18_

Jeff: Welcome, here comes is Borderlands Tribe. Master Chief voted out of the last Tribal Council.

Tychus: What the *beep*

Jeff: Ok, today's challenge will have you go across the lake jumping from rock to rock and grabbing your flag. There are certain rocks in which you can participate in combat against another survivor. If you fall into the water you have to go back to the starting line. First Tribe with ten flags wins immunity and the other two tribes see me at Tribal Council. First the last place tribe then the 2nd place tribe. Kota Tribe and Random tribe you need to sit some people out?

Autumn: I will sit out.

Lilith: I have to.

Zoe: I will sit out.

Jeff: Ok, you three sit out everyone else go to the starting line.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Colin, Arbiter, and Jon head off. Jon falls into the water and swims back*

Jeff: Jon is heading back.

*Arbiter gets the first flag and heads back with Colin right behind him. Moira starts off and tries to stop Arbiter but he knocks her off and scores with Colin scoring seconds later*

Jeff: Borderlands and Random Tribe scores!

*Tychus and Mord head out as Roland grabs a flag and heads back but Tychus knocks him into the water*

Jeff: Roland takes a hard fall.

*Mord grabs a flag and Tychus tries to knock him off but Mord side steps and Tychus falls into the water*

Mord: You have to do better than that.

Tychus: Bastard.

*Mord scores as Jon falls into the water again*

Jeff: Jon can't seem to get across the rocks.

*Minutes later*

Jeff: It's been 10 minutes. So far Borderlands has taken the lead with 7, Random with 5, and Kota with 1.

*Claptrap grabs a flag and heads back followed by Gir. Gir tackles Claptrap but Claptrap jumps around*

Gir: WHEEEEE!

Claptrap: This is fun.

*Claptrap falls backwards on a rock making Gir let go*

Gir: OWY!

*Claptrap scores and so does Moira*

Jeff: Borderlands has 8 points. Kota is out of it with 2 points now.

*Gir tries to jump to the next rock but misses*

Evil Gir: God damn it!

*Colin starts across the rocks with Arbiter and Roland right behind him. Colin grabs a flag and dodges Arbiter and Roland then scores*

Jeff: Borderlands Tribe needs 1 more point to win.

*Mord starts across as Arbiter and Roland came back. Tychus goes out and chases Mord and Jon misses the rock again.*

Jeff: If Mord comes back with a flag Borderlands Tribe wins.

*Mord grabs a flag and knocks Tychus off and comes back*

Jeff: Borderlands Tribe wins immunity!

Colin: Yes finally!

Jeff: Colin you happy?

Colin: Yes, I have been to Tribal Council way to many times.

Jeff: Ok, Kota since you came in last you will go to Tribal Council first, then Random Tribe. Head back to camp.

_Random Tribe Day 18_

*Tychus, Gir, Lilith, and Arbiter were by the fire*

Arbiter: So it's agreed Autumn is going then.

Tychus: Yeah.

Lilith: Finally.

**Arbiter's Confession: Autumn pretty much has been dead man walking in this tribe. He still won't tolerate anything non human and he's been trying to taint our food. This will be an easy vote for us. **

*Autumn was talking to Gir later*

Gir: Remember to take out Arbiter.

Autumn: Ok ok I got it. Don't keep bugging me about it.

**Evil Gir's Confession: Autumn better not be stupid and take out Tychus or Lilith. I need them for the merge. Arbiter is expendable for my plan.** *evil laugh*

Autumn: Ok, so I vote out Arbiter…got it.

Gir: TACOS!

**Autumn's Confession: I have all the power in the tribe tonight. I have the hidden immunity idol and I can take out anyone…even Gir. But I have a reason to take any of them out. Arbiter is an alien and the leader, Lilith could go far now that she's injured, Tychus is strong, and Gir is an ass and taking him out would be sweet with his own idol. **

*Autumn and Arbiter talk*

Autumn: Well I guess I am going.

Arbiter: You aren't angry?

Autumn: I knew it was inevitable but I had a good run.

Arbiter: Glad you understand.

Autumn: Just don't expect me to be nice to you.

Arbiter: I don't.

**Arbiter's Confession: A part of me wishes that Autumn would put his prejudices behind and act friendly to me and the others. I mean he would go farther because he isn't that weak and he is pretty bright at some points.**

*The tribe packs up for Tribal Council*

Lilith: Hopefully the merge will be next.

Tychus: Yeah would hate to have to keep playing for tribal immunity. I want to see how I can stack up against everyone else.

Lilith: Yeah.

Tychus: You still have a limp?

Lilith: It's getting better.

Tychus: Good.

**Lilith's Confession: I feel a little uneasy going to Tribal Council. I mean anything can happen and it may not be as easy as we think. Nothing is easy in Survivor. **

_Kota Tribe Day 18_

Roland: Man we sucked.

Jon: I agree.

Zoe: Jon you were part of the problem.

Jon: So I am not good at jumping from rock to rock.

**Jon's Confession: I kind made myself suck at the challenge. I wanted to show them that I am not an immunity threat and despite Zoe is older she is better at challenges…not true but I would like to show it.**

Zoe: You stink at digging too. Remember last challenge?

Jon: So? I suck at challenges. It makes me less of a threat.

Zoe: You are way more of a threat than me.

Jon: I lucked out in Pearl Islands like three or four times.

**Zoe's Confession: Jon is a snake and I hope the tribe realizes that he needs to go. If not he will take control and go all the way to the final 3. I need to get Roland and Moira to see what I see. **

*Zoe walks with Moira and Roland*

Zoe: We have to take out Jon.

Roland: You already gave us your pitch.

Zoe: And?

Moira: We think that it will be either you or Jon.

Zoe: No duh.

Moira: 50\50

**Moira's Confession: I like both Jon and Zoe but they are getting a little annoying. I hope whoever goes won't be bitter because I would like to know them outside the game.**

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Roland's Confession: Zoe has been bugging us non stop about eliminating Jon which gets annoying and she is a post merge threat. However Jon is also a huge post merge threat with huge reputation behind him. I also know that he is playing this elimination smartly because he's been getting Zoe angry. Either of them can go tonight. It won't be decided until we vote. **

_Kota's Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Kota Tribe. It's been awhile. So Zoe how has the tribe been?

Zoe: A lot less conflict since Rocky left. Except that I butt heads with Jon.

Jeff: Jon, are you two fighting all the time?

Jon: Of course. It's no secret that either me or Zoe are going home.

Jeff: Why not Roland or Moira?

Jon: Because me and Zoe hate each other and we can't be friendly enough to gang up on the couple.

Jeff: Roland it's getting close to the merge do you think whoever you vote out of here could affect your post merge plan?

Roland: Both are big threats. Zoe plays under the radar and if our alliance is targeted she will jump ship. Jon is a snake but stinks at immunity. Either of them could affect my game. I just need to know which one.

Jeff: Moira what about you?

Moira: Oh Jeffy I wish I could not vote either of them but they both maybe loyal and I might hope for that in the merge.

Jon: Really?

Moira: You survive this Tribal Council and you have an alliance to the final 3.

Jeff: Is it smart to make final 3 deals with someone who could go home?

Moira: I don't know. Doesn't hurt to try.

Jeff: Jon, why should they keep you?

Jon: Because I have a huge target on my head and if I go to the merge and we are in the minority alliance I will be the first one out.

Jeff: Zoe, same question.

Zoe: Because Jon is a lying, scheming, douche bag who would throw his own daughter under the bus in order to get farther.

Jon: Whoa, whoa that's taking it a little far. I love my daughter and I would never throw her under the bus.

Zoe: Whatever you know what I mean.

Jon: You however threw your entire alliance under the bus.

Zoe: So did you.

Jon: I was on the outside. You gave yourself a target and it backfired.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Zoe you are up.

*Zoe votes*

**Jon Fairplay**

Zoe: Your time in this tribe is up. Good riddance.

*Roland votes*

*Moira votes*

*Jon votes*

**Zoe *beep* you.**

Jon: I would never throw my daughter under the bus. My grandmother however…maybe.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Jon Fairplay**

**Zoe *Beep* you**

1 vote Jon 1 vote Zoe

**Zoe **

9th person voted out of Survivor

**Zoe**

Zoe: You guys made a big mistake.

*Zoe comes up with her torch*

Jeff: Zoe the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch as Zoe walks away* Jeff, hopefully this will stop the conflict and help you in the merge. Go back to camp.

**Zoe's Final Words: Well I had a wonderful time again. My stay was shorter than last time but I think I am more visible this time. I did not stay under the radar I came out swinging and I am proud of it. **

_Random Tribe's Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Random Tribe. Lilith how are you feeling?

Lilith: I feel better. The bruises and cuts healed. My leg is getting better. My arm still hurts but I will live.

Jeff: Tychus you were the most vocal out of everyone during the accident. Why is that?

Tychus: That kind of cheap tactic should have gotten him kicked out. Plus he did that to a friend. In the merge he is going down.

Jeff: Arbiter it's been awhile since you have been to Tribal Council. Do you have a plan for tonight?

Arbiter: Yes, it's pretty obvious who is going.

Jeff: And who is that?

Arbiter: Autumn.

Jeff: Autumn are you surprised?

Autumn: Not really Jeff. I hate Arbiter and Arbiter hates me.

Arbiter: I do not.

Autumn: I know this kind of scum. Always thinking they are better than humans.

Arbiter: I fought alongside humans. They are worthy fighters.

Autumn: Whatever you believe. I am not going down without telling you how what I believe.

Jeff: Gir, what are you thinking at the moment?

Gir: Goldfish are gold!

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote. Gir you are up first.

*Gir votes*

*Arbiter votes*

**Autumn**

Arbiter: We have no room for xenophobes.

*Autumn votes*

Autumn: Now who to take out?

*Lilith votes*

**Autumn**

Lilith: Please leave. I took enough crap from people like you in my past.

*Tychus votes*

**Autumn**

Tychus: At first you seemed cool and we had something in common being in the military but as time went on you showed your true colors. You ain't a war hero you are part of the problem.

Jeff: I will read the votes *Jeff gets the urn*

Autumn: Jeff I have something to get you.

Arbiter: Oh *beep*

*Autumn hands Jeff the hidden immunity idol*

Autumn: I am not going down that easy.

Jeff: The rules state that any votes against the person who plays the idol is nullified. This is the hidden immunity idol.

Tychus: Damn it.

Lilith: Oh no.

Arbiter: It's going to be okay Lilith. I went pretty far.

Jeff: First vote

**Autumn**

Jeff: Doesn't count.

**Autumn**

Jeff: Doesn't count either.

**Autum**

Jeff: Also doesn't count.

**Autumn**

Jeff: One vote left. Tenth person voted out of Survivor and first member of our jury.

**Lilith **

Arbiter: What!

Tychus: *Beep*

Gir: Mother*beep*er.

Lilith: What!

Autumn: Surprise!

Lilith: Why?

Autumn: You are a big threat missy. You would go far. Arbiter and Tychus have huge targets on their heads since they are strong. You do not.

Lilith: Whatever, Autumn you are a piece of *beep* and you will join me here soon.

Autumn: We will see.

*Lilith walks up with her torch*

Jeff: Lilith the tribe has spoken *snuffs torch*

Lilith: It was a blast good luck Tychus, Arbiter, and Gir.

Arbiter: You too.

Autumn: You will join her soon Arbiter.

*Lilith walks away*

Jeff: Not even I expected that vote. You can all go back to camp.

**Lilith's Confession: I did not expect to be voted. Damn, I had a good alliance and that prejudice guy pulls out the idol. Well I am on the jury so I am proud of myself. I got injured and I did not quit so that is worth more than a million dollars to me. Plus I get to vote for someone in the final tribal council so that is pretty cool.**

Next Time on Survivor.

The tribe merged and tempers flare as Jon, Mord, and Autumn start creating drama as targets switch from person to person.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 8

Last time on Survivor Colin and Claptrap blackmailed Mord. On Random Tribe Autumn tried tainting the food but it backfired on him. In Kota Tribe Jon sat back as Zoe tried to strategize against him. During immunity Borderlands Tribe finally snapped the losing streak and sent Random and Kota to Tribal Council. In Kota's Tribal Council Zoe got voted off and in Random's Tribal Council Autumn used the idol and blindsided everyone even Jeff when he took out Lilith instead of Tychus or Arbiter. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

_Random Tribe Night 18_

Tychus: Autumn you are *beep*ing idiot!

Autumn: Why? Because I voted your bitch into the jury?

Tychus: No because you took out the least threatening person here.

Autumn: I don't see why that is a big deal. The least threatening always go far.

**Autumn's Confession: I feel like I made the right choice in Tribal Council. Tychus and Arbiter are to big of immunity threats to go far and Gir is psychotic sometimes. Leaving Lilith who will get the symphony vote and she isn't a threat in the challenges. **

Arbiter: You know that you have a target on your back right?

Autumn: Not as much as you.

Arbiter: We will see.

*Gir looks at the group*

**Evil Gir's Confession: That dumbass Autumn took out the wrong person. I said Arbiter! Arbiter! He is so *beep*ing dead. **

Arbiter: Either way you aren't getting votes from us.

Autumn: I am confident I can get everyone else's votes. Just you see.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 19_

*The tribe is sitting in the shelter as it rains*

Mord: Merge is coming up soon.

Colin: Yep.

Claptrap: Yup.

Mord: Mmmhmm. So us three going to run the game then?

Colin: You have a huge target on your back.

**Mord's Confession: This merge is going to be tough. The entire Random Tribe is going to target me and my only hope is to find any outcasts of the other two tribes and try to turn the game around.**

*Mord gets up and walks away*

Claptrap: So what are we going to do?

Colin: Lay low and don't cause any trouble.

Claptrap: Yes sir!

**Claptrap's Confession: Me and Colin are best buddies. He's smart and tells me what to do. But our plan is to not cause trouble. I am good at that. **

*Five minutes later the shelter is on fire*

Colin: What did you do?

Claptrap: I tried to lay low on the ground and caught on fire and rolled around in the shelter and it caught on fire. Sorry.

Colin: *sighs*

_Kota Tribe Day 19_

*Roland and Jon were by the fire*

Roland: So are you with us?

Jon: Yeah. 100%.

Roland: Cool, us three to the final 3.

Jon: Great.

**Jon's Confession: Yeah being in the final 3 would be nice but I don't play for third place. I play for first. Roland and Moira would easily beat me. However I know that there are others who are screwed and I will make an alliance and take out some of these so called heroes. **

*Moira walks by and sits between Jon and Roland*

Moira: Hello honey.

Jon: Hi Moira.

Moira: Not you.

Jon: Oh.

Roland: Haha she got you good.

Jon: I guess she did.

Moira: So who are we voting out?

Roland: Well it all depends on who comes to our side.

Moira: Oh we should get Lilith, Tychus, and Arbiter.

Jon: We would have six right there.

Roland: Excellent.

**Moira's Confession: I am picking up on this now. It no longer bothers me to vote out people. Clover it was hard. Rocky it was easy. And even though I liked Zoe it wasn't hard to vote her out. I guess because I am desensitized to voting out people. **

Jon: Would they join us?

Roland: Lilith and me are cool. Tychus and Arbiter wants Mord gone so we can easily gang up on Mord.

**Roland's Confession: My strategy so far seems pretty secure but I am wary of Jon. He's flipped before and he won't hesitate to do it again I am hoping he hates Mord as much as the rest of us. **

_Merge Day 19_

Jeff: Welcome Borderlands Tribe. Here are the new Random and Kota Tribe. Lilith and Zoe voted out.

Colin: Hidden immunity idol I am guessing.

Jeff: Well congratulations you ten have made it to the merge. You have this crate to bring back and all of your tribe's supplies will be at which ever camp you want.

Tychus: We have a kick ass shelter.

Colin: Not our camp. Claptrap burned it down.

Claptrap: Sorry.

Roland: I think we should go to Random Tribe.

Jeff: The new tribe will be at Random's Camp. You get to paint the new flag and get a new tribe name. See you at immunity.

_Random Camp Day 19_

Tychus: So what is the new name of the tribe going to be?

Mord: The Rakk Tribe?

Tychus: Not from you.

Colin: Aye I think we should call ourselves the Cucumber Tribe.

Arbiter: What?

Colin: I don't know sounded weird.

Gir: I have a name!

Claptrap: What is it?

Gir: TACO TRIBE!

**Gir's Confession: I love tacos so much I wanted to name our tribe after it. Tacos are so good. I love tacos!**

Moira: I love that name! Taco tribe.

Tychus: It's weird so yeah I vote for that tribe name.

Roland: Me too.

Colin: Same.

Claptrap: Me too.

Arbiter: Ok, we are called the Taco Tribe.

**Autumn's Confession: What kind of idiot would allow our tribe to be called the Taco Tribe? I am serious it's a dumb name voted in by idiots and made by the biggest moron of the group. **

Moira: I want to paint the flag!

Roland: Anyone else wants to help Moira?

Gir: Me!

*Gir covers himself in paint and rolls around on the flag*

Gir: Wheeeeeee!

**Moira's Confession: Me and Gir we put in charge of the flag and I loved to paint it. Gir covered most of it but I put in some of my own touch to it. **

Arbiter: Looks good. Even did well with Gir's paint job.

Gir: I'm an artist!

Moira: Thank you Arbiter.

Roland: Hey, lets get Tychus and Jon.

*They gather up Tychus and Jon*

Roland: Ok, how does it sound with us six in an alliance.

Tychus: Sounds good.

Arbiter: We would be secure.

Gir: PIZZA! I mean yes!

Roland: Then it is settled.

**Arbiter's Confession: We made a final six patch and our first target is Mord followed by Autumn, Colin, and finally Claptrap. We are kind of the Hero alliance. **

*Jon goes off and gather Autumn, Colin, Mord, and Claptrap*

Jon: Okay you four. There is a big alliance that is looking to take them out.

Mord: I knew it!

Jon: And our only hope is us to stick together and bring one of them in.

Colin: Who should we bring in?

Jon: Either Moira or Gir is our best shot.

Colin: I can try to bring in Moira.

Autumn: I can try Gir.

**Jon's Confession: The alliance of good will fall and the alliance of Evil which we nicknamed ourselves will rule. They will not expect us to swoop in and take them out one by one. **

Autumn: We should take out Arbiter first.

Jon: I want Roland out but Arbiter will do.

Mord: Then Tychus and finally Gir and Moira.

Colin: Aye that sounds like a plan.

**Mord's Confession: Looks like I am not dead meat now. Thank you Jon and hello finals. Time to reunite Lilith and Arbiter. I promised him I would and I might fulfill that promise. **

*Tychus opens up the crate*

Tychus: Ok, guys lets eat!

*The tribe gathers around and starts to eat the food in the crate*

Tychus: Anyone not want their beer?

Claptrap: Take mine.

Gir: BEER!

*Gir eats his beer bottle*

Gir: BURP!

**Tychus's Confession: We had this crate for a good hour and no one opened it so I decided to open it and gather the tribe so we can eat. Felt like a good thing to do plus I just wanted beer and food. **

Arbiter: Should we save some for the next few days.

Jon: I think we should.

Arbiter: Ok, we should eat half and save the other half.

Roland: Sounds like a plan.

Moira: MMMM fresh biscuits. All I had was that dehydrated stuff that lasts forever.

Colin: Aye, I never had the taste of fresh food before.

**Moira's Confession: Me and Colin came from the Fallout universe and food there is always irradiated and consists of meat, or food that survived the war but they all taste the same. It's funny when people complain that rice gets bland but to me rice tastes awesome. And it's safe. **

*The tribe continues to eat and laugh*

_Taco Tribe Night 19_

*Jon, Autumn, and Mord are outside of camp*

Jon: Since us three are in an alliance I suggest that we start to cause some trouble.

Autumn: You know I am always up for that.

Mord: Weakening the prey?

Jon: Yeah. Any ideas.

Mord: Take the food away.

Autumn: And do what with it?

Mord: Eat it. Us three will get stuffed and will have more strength for the challenges.

Jon: That sounds so evil. Lets do it.

*The three steal the crate of food and starts to eat it*

**Jon's Confession: I gathering up Autumn and Mord because I know they would not regret stealing the food. Claptrap is not evil just crazy and Colin would have tried to talk us out of it. So I think it would be an awesome final 3 with me, Autumn, and Mord. It would be funny to see the jury vote for us. **

Jon: Us three in a final 3 alliance?

Mord: Hell yeah. Once it gets to the final 5 we can take out Colin and Claptrap.

Jon: I love that strategy.

**Mord's Confession: Making it to the merge is the best thing to happen to me. Three days ago I was goner if I lost immunity but today I am in power. Still vulnerable but I have a new team and we will kick ass. **

_Taco Tribe Day 20_

*Arbiter and Roland went to get some food*

Roland: Where is the food!

Arbiter: Someone took it.

**Arbiter's Confession: I smell a few ungrateful traitors. There names are Mord and Autumn. Our food is gone and they are the only ones that could have taken it.**

*Arbiter and Roland tell the rest of the tribe*

Colin: All of the food is gone?

Roland: All of it.

Tyhcus: Mord is a dead man!

*Tychus walks off*

Arbiter: Whoa! Tychus you don't want to go around killing others.

Tychus: I wasn't going to kill him. Just beat him half to death…or verbally abuse him.

Arbiter: Don't throw away your game.

**Tychus's Confession: Arbiter stopped me from doing something stupid. Although I think this Hero Alliance is pretty corny I know I can trust them more than the villains. They have my back and I have theirs. **

*Colin walks off and find Moira*

Colin: Hey Moira.

Moira: Hello Colin.

Colin: So are you still in that two person alliance with me?

Moira: Well I kind of have a showmance with Roland.

Colin: Really? I did not expect that.

Moira: But I could be loyal to you if you don't target Roland.

Colin: Aye, he's a good guy. I won't target him until later. I think you kind of deserve to have him stick around a few more days.

Moira: Thank you.

**Moira's Confession: Colin and I had an alliance going in Fallout Tribe and he's an honest guy…ok I lied but I like him and I have a good shot at winning if he goes to the final three with me. I have to keep my options open. **

**Colin's Confession: Well I said my part and now I have to hope that Moira flips and goes with me. As for Roland I may have lied to her a little but I may keep my promise if it will keep her loyal. **

*Autumn talk with Gir*

Autumn: Say buddy…

Gir: You are an idiot for taking out Lilith and both me and good Gir agree that we will not ally with you. You were suppose to take out Arbiter.

Autumn: I could have taken you out.

Gir: You are a fool and no I will not ally with you.

**Evil Gir's Confession: Autumn did a stupid thing last Tribal Council and now he wants me to ally with him. Does he take me for a fool? He's dead to me. **

**Autumn's Confession: Gir is still pissed off at my little move last Tribal Council. I do not regret my choice and he gave me the idol and it was mine to decide who goes. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 21_

Jeff: Welcome to individual immunity. So what is the tribe name?

Gir: TACO!

Jeff: The tribe name.

Claptrap: TACO!

Jeff: No the tribe name.

Roland: Taco Tribe.

Jeff: Really?

Roland: Yes.

Jeff: Ummm….okay then lets get to immunity. There are ten big buckets lined up and 10 feet in the air. You will hold a rope over your head. The slightest movement will drop the water that is in the bucket on top of you. Last one left wins immunity. Lets get started.

*The ten take their spots*

Jeff: This challenges has started. *Under his breath* I can't believe they choose the name Taco.

*Gir moves and the water dumps on him*

Gir: Yay I win!

Jeff: Gir lasts only two seconds.

*30 minutes passes*

Jeff: Ok, it is time for temptation. Who ever drops out gets this nice six pack of beer.

*Jon and Tychus drops out*

Tychus: Damn you for knowing my weakness.

Jeff: Tychus and Jon are out.

Claptrap: Ha us robots will never give in to temptation! Better give up now!

*1 hours passes*

Jeff: Time for the second temptation. A hamburger and fries.

*Roland, Colin, Moira, and Autumn drops out*

Jeff: And in an hour we are quickly down to three. Mord, Arbiter, and Claptrap.

Claptrap: Nothing you have will make me move.

Mord: Oh no a Skagg!

Claptrap: AHH!

*Claptrap runs and the water falls*

Jeff: Claptrap there is no Skagg. But you are out. Down to Mord and Arbiter.

Mord: I am not going to move.

Arbiter: Me either. I took down bigger challenges than this.

Mord: Yet you could not defeat Master Chief. I got him voted out.

Arbiter: That is different.

Mord: I know but after you got defeated by him you joined up and became his bitch.

Arbiter: Shut up!

Mord: I bet you like taking it in the…

*Arbiter moves and the water dumps on him*

Jeff: Mord wins immunity!

Tychus: Damn it!

Roland: Mord does not play fair.

Tychus: I know. He was the one who got me and Brick against each other.

Jeff: Mord you are immune from Tribal Council tonight. For the rest of you one of you will be joining the jury. I will see you tonight.

**Roland's Confession: Mord won immunity which makes us having to target Autumn instead now. Doesn't matter which one of them goes first. I just preferred Mord do to his cheap shot in the challenge. **

_Taco Tribe Day 21_

*The Hero Alliance gathers to talk*

Arbiter: Ok, Autumn is going home since Mord won.

Tychus: We can take Mord out next time. Damn that beer but it was worth it.

Moira: Yeah…

**Tychus's Confession: I was hoping for Mord to lose immunity but he won but no matter Autumn is going tonight. That guy is just as annoying but more stupid that Mord. **

Gir: This has been coming to Autumn for a long time now.

Roland: Umm is that evil Gir or good Gir talking?

Gir: Doesn't matter we both think the same of Autumn now.

**Roland's Confession: Pretty much the Hero Alliance consists of people who we consider Heroes. Me, Arbiter, Moira, Tychus, Jon who isn't a Hero but joined anyways, and Gir who is half evil but hates the villain alliance. **

Jon: Great, Autumn has been a douche bag since he got here.

Arbiter: He's been acting like that the entire time.

Jon: Ah.

**Arbiter's Confession: We have six members in our alliance and we all want Autumn and Mord out of this game. But I am still going to be cautious because either me or Roland will be targeted. **

*Arbiter talks with Roland*

Arbiter: I hope we don't lose the numbers.

Roland: Either can go home but I have a trick up my sleeves.

Arbiter: What?

Roland: I found the hidden immunity idol back at Borderlands Tribe and I will use it at Tribal Council tonight.

Arbiter: Great. If we don't have the numbers it will be 50-50.

Roland: Yeah, sorry buddy if you get votes.

Arbiter: It's a calculated risk.

*Jon gathers up the Villain alliance*

Jon: Listen up either Arbiter or Roland will go home tonight.

**Jon's Confession: I love being in the Hero Alliance those dumbasses don't know that I created the villain alliance and they've been giving me info. This is perfect. **

Mord: What about a Hidden Immunity Idol?

Jon: We have to vote correctly.

Autumn: Me and Russell used one.

Colin: Aye and Clover found one but we voted her out.

Autumn: So that's why she left.

**Colin's Confession: The worst thing to do is to tell a bunch of villains that you have an idol. That is my trump card in case they decide to take me out. **

Jon: So that means someone else has an idol.

Mord: Either Roland or Arbiter could be carrying one.

Jon: Roland probably has it but could give it to Arbiter.

Claptrap: Wait I need to put on my villain outfit!

*Claptrap puts on a mustache*

Claptrap: Ok, continue.

**Claptrap's Confession: If I am going to be in an alliance full of villains I have to look the part. See I am soooo evil!**

Colin: So either one will go.

Jon: We just need Moira's vote.

Colin: I can try her again.

**Autumn's Confession: I am putting my faith is luck that we choose the right person who does not play the idol and that Moira comes to our side. I don't like Colin or Moira but they are my only hope. **

*Colin talks to Moira before they leave for Tribal Council*

Colin: You know who you are voting for?

Moira: No.

Colin: Remember if you vote with me I will guarantee you in the finals with me.

Moira: That is a good deal.

Colin: You have no enemies which makes you a huge threat. Stick with me and I can take the target off you every time.

Moira: What if you guys take out Roland?

Colin: Than vote Arbiter. It will be a majority villain vote anyways.

Moira: You promised that Roland will not be voted out.

Colin: Aye, I tried but I couldn't. If he is in the jury though you have his vote 100%.

**Moira's Confession: I have a choice between the Heroes and Villains. The Heroes are nice and Roland and I have something special but Colin is giving me a finals deal and he was my ally since day 1. Plus I would get Roland's jury votes. I do not know who's side to take. **

_Tribal Council #8_

Jeff: Welcome *sighs* Taco Tribe to Tribal Council. I will be in Lilith who is part of the jury.

*Lilith walks in and glares at Mord and Autumn*

Jeff: Ok, Tychus out of everyone you are the most visibly upset at Mord.

Tychus: Yeah, he hurt Lilith and this is a game but you don't physically hurt someone. That is complete bull*beep* that he is still here.

Mord: My strategy is working.

Tychus: Goat.

Mord: Bigfoot.

Tychus: Zerg bait.

Jeff: Mord how important is immunity?

Mord: I needed it badly Jeff but it just passes the target to someone else.

Jeff: Gir why did you want the name Taco Tribe?

Gir: I like Tacos!

Jeff: *sighs* Autumn do you feel vulnerable?

Autumn: Yeah, my originally tribe hates me for voting out Lilith.

*At the jury seat*

Lilith: I am going to kick you ass once you get voted out.

Autumn: And they kind of formed the Hero Alliance.

Jeff: Roland what is the Hero Alliance?

Roland: We are a group of people who we considered heroes although some of us aren't really.

Jeff: Like who?

Roland: Half of Gir and Jon.

Jeff: Wait Jon? Are you in the Hero alliance?

Jon: Hey I pledged my loyalty to them and despite I am in fact a villain in this game Roland saved me and this is me thanking him.

Jeff: Colin who is in the villain alliance?

Colin: Me, Claptrap for some reason…

Claptrap: Mustache makes me look evil!

Colin: Autumn, and Mord.

Jeff: So only four of you?

Colin: Aye.

Jeff: Arbtier do you feel that your alliance is in power?

Arbiter: After tonight we will know who is really with whom. These alliances could be hiding a third even more powerful alliance.

Jeff: With that it is time to vote. Mord you are up first.

*Mord votes*

*Colin votes*

*vote hidden*

Colin: Please Moira vote with me.

*Claptrap votes*

*Gir votes*

**Autumn**

Gir: You are an idiot for taking out the wrong person.

*Autumn votes*

*Arbiter votes*

**Autumn**

Arbiter: I wanted to like you but you did not want to like me.

*Tychus votes*

*Moira votes*

*Vote hidden*

Moira: Please forgive me whoever I voted for.

*Roland votes*

*Jon votes*

*Vote hidden*

Jon: You heroes are so stupid. I am a mole, a double agent, and the leader of the opposition.

Jeff: I will count the votes *He gets the urn*

Roland: Jeff I want to play something.

*Roland comes up and hands Jeff the hidden immunity idol*

Jeff: The rules state that whoever plays the hidden immunity idol will the votes against them void. This is in fact the hidden immunity idol. First vote…

**Autumn**

**Autumn **

**Autumn **

**Audumb**

Four votes Autumn

Lilith: Come on.

**Arbiter **

**Arbiter**

**Arbiter **

**Arbiter**

Roland: Damn wasted the idol.

Jeff: Four votes Arbiter four votes Autumn

**Arbiter**

Arbiter: *beep*

Jeff: One vote left…eleventh person voted out of Survivor

**Arbiter **** sorry**

Arbiter: Well at least I know who is on what side.

*Arbiter comes up with his torch*

Lilith: Damn.

Jeff: Arbiter the tribe has spoken *snuffs Arbiter's torch*

Arbiter: It was an honor to be here.

*Arbiter walks away*

Jeff: Now the power has shifted and sides has been drawn. Go back to camp.

**Arbiter's Final Words: It was great experience and I know who I can trust and not trust. I knew Jon might do this but not someone else from my alliance. Oh well I've made it to the jury and as long as someone I like is in the final 3 I will be happy. **

Voted for Arbiter: Jon, Mord, Autumn, Claptrap, Colin, Moira

Voted for Autumn: Arbiter, Roland, Tychus, Gir

Next time on Survivor: The villains take over camp but the heroes are not done yet as Colin, Claptrap, and Moira are in a swing vote position.


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 9

Last time on Survivor the tribes merged into one and Gir named it the Taco tribe. While two alliances formed right away the Hero alliance consisting of Arbiter, Roland, Moira, Tychus, Gir, and Jon. But Jon on the other hand formed the Villain alliance consisting of himself, Mord, Autumn, Colin, and Claptrap. During the night Jon, Mord, and Autumn stole the food leaving none for the next day. Mord won immunity and it was between Arbiter and Autumn leaving Moira as the swing vote making her choose. In the end she choose to vote out Arbiter. 9 are left who will be voted out next?

_Taco Tribe Night 21_

Roland: I thought we had the numbers to at least tie.

Tychus: I know.

**Roland's Confession: I am a bit scared now. Arbiter was voted out and the villain alliance has six members to our three. Either me or Tychus is next followed by Moira. I really think Gir betrayed us. **

Tychus: Gir I thought you had our backs?

Gir: The pizza told me to stick with you!

Tychus: Can I speak to evil Gir?

Evil Gir: I did not betray you buffoons. I bet it was Moira.

**Tychus's Confession: Gir and I have been pals for a long time. I doubt he would betray me but I am confused and angry at Moira for betraying this alliance. She has a freaking showmance with Roland and she threw it away!**

Tychus: Roland I hate to break it to you but Moira betrayed us.

Roland: She was with us. I mean me and her had something…

Tychus: I am not sure what is going on but you need to talk to her. I would just get angry.

Roland: Ok, thanks.

*Moira is by the shelter looking depressed*

**Moira's Confession: I choose to vote out Arbiter instead of Autumn. When I was going up to the voting booth I realized that if it ended in a tie there would be purple rocks I might be going home. Still I now realized that I should have stuck with Roland. I need to make this better. **

Roland: Moira is it true you betrayed us?

Moira:…yes…

Roland: Why?

Moira: Because…I think I was a little scared.

Roland: Scared of what?

Moira: Rocks.

Roland: You serious?

Moira: They could take care of the tiebreaker and either you or me could go home.

Roland: Oh purple rocks.

Moira: I am with you now.

Roland: But we don't have the numbers anymore.

Moira: I will figure something out.

_Taco Tribe Day 22_

*Moira goes up to Colin*

Moira: Colin we either have to take out Mord or Autumn next.

Colin: What?

Moira: You heard me. We are taking one of them out.

Colin: I choose my alliance. Convince me otherwise.

Moira: Two things. First I can tell everyone about your hidden immunity idol and second Mord, Autumn, and Jon have a final 3 deal. If we take one of them out they have to offer one of us a final 3 deal then.

Colin: That is a convincing argument.

**Moira's Confession: I got no sleep last night but I remembered that Colin had the hidden immunity he found in Fallout Tribe and that Jon, Autumn, and Mord had a final 3 deal. I think I am getting a hang of this game. **

Moira: Just act natural and we can pull off a huge blindside.

**Colin's Confession: Suddenly Moira who I think was a sheep has now become the wolf and she is hell bent on taking out one of the villains. I never knew she had it in her. **

*The villains alliance meet off in the forest*

Jon: Great job guys. We really got them.

Mord: Good job Colin on getting Moira to flip.

Colin: Aye it was nothing. She be a sheep in this herd.

Autumn: I was worried there for a second when my name was called four times.

Mord: You are safe.

**Autumn's Confession: The villains have control of the entire tribe now. Roland feels betrayed, Gir is an idiot, and Tychus is most likely to kill someone and none of them are a threat to us anymore. This is perfect. **

Mord: I think we should keep Roland and focus on Tychus.

Jon: Agreed. He is a huge challenge threat. That fat ass is strong.

Autumn: Yeah but Roland is strong too and smart. Plus he could get Moira back on his side.

Claptrap: Can I say something?

Everyone: NO!

**Claptrap's Confession: The villains say that I am good if I keep my mouth shut but I have no mouth so it is shut. **

**Jon's Confession: Allying with these villains is my ticket to a million dollars. Like in Pearl Islands I allied with the two outcasts because that is my only chance of winning. Here I ally with Mord and Autumn. Neither one can get jury votes. Mord is too hated and Autumn pissed off everyone from Random tribe so I can easily win this game if I bring them with me.**

*The villains were by the fire cooking some fruit when Gir passes by*

Gir: Food!

Mord: Villains only.

Gir: Share food!

Mord: No. Our fruit. You don't eat food.

Evil Gir: Share some of that *beep*ing food or else.

Autumn: Or else what?

*A bunch of mini missiles fly out of Gir and blows up all the fruit*

Jon: Oh *beep*!

Gir: Share next time.

**Evil Gir's Confession: In truth I did not care if they shared or not but they are a bunch of jackasses and destroying their fruit was revenge for taking out my alliance. **

Autumn: You god damn robot you destroyed our food!

Gir: Oh well.

Autumn: What are we suppose to eat?

Evil Gir: What is Roland, Moira, Colin, and Tychus suppose to eat? You three are going down and I will take you down one way.

Autumn: You're an idiot. Well your good self is.

Gir: *stares blankly at them*

Autumn: You awake?

*Autumn gets close to Gir*

Gir: PIGGY!

Autumn: Gah! My ears!

**Autumn's Confession: Ahh that stupid robot ruined my hearing…all I hear is this ringing in my ears. He thinks he is so tough. He's like two feet tall and has a brain the size of a bloatfly stinger. **

*Moira and Roland are laying in the shelter*

Roland: I still feel betrayed.

Moira: I am making it right.

Roland: How?

Moira: Colin will have no choice.

Roland: You blackmailed him?

Moira: Yep.

Roland: That's evil.

Moira: I did a bad thing at Tribal Council last night and I regretted it. I want to make things right.

**Moira's Confession: I still want Roland to put trust in me. Last night he lost trust in me and I will do anything to make that better. I mean anything. I just want Roland to trust me again. **

*Moira starts to cry*

Moira: I am sorry.

Roland: It's okay.

Moira: I might have ruined our game.

Roland: No as long as I am still here my game continues.

**Roland's Confession: Moira was hurt from last night's more than I thought. She made a mistake and she owned up to it. I still love her and I won't hate her because of it. **

Roland: I still trust you.

Moira: Thank you Roland.

*They both hug*

_Reward Challenge Day 23_

Jeff: Welcome *sighs* Taco Tribe. Today's challenge will test your knowledge on the other 11 survivors that were eliminated. Every time you get an answer right you can eliminate one of the other 8. Last person left wins reward. Wanna know…

Tychus: Jeff we all want to know. Stop asking.

Jeff: Okay fine. You win a night on a yacht. There will be fresh showers, food, bed, and brand new clothing. Ok, let's get started.

*They all take a seat*

Jeff: First question. Which survivor was on season 4?

*Gir buzzes in*

Gir: PIGGY!

Jeff: Sorry Gir you are wrong the answer was Zoe. You have been eliminated.

Gir: YAY!

Jeff: Next question which Survivor is proficient in elemental type weapons?

Roland: Lilith.

Jeff: Correct.

Roland: I want to eliminate Mord.

Jeff: Mord you are out. Next question what was the organization that Arbiter use to be a part of?

Claptrap: Umm the Alliance?

Jeff: No, the covenant. Claptrap you are out. Next question who belonged to the Brotherhood of Steel?

Autumn: Easy Cross.

Jeff: Correct.

Autumn: I like to eliminate Roland.

Jeff: Roland you are out. What company did Master Chief belong to?

Colin: Spartan Company.

Jeff: Correct.

Colin: I like to eliminate Tychus.

Tychus: Damn.

Jeff: Tychus you are out. Only Autumn, Jon, Colin, and Moira remain. Next question what place did Lisi get in Fiji?

Jon: 11th place.

Jeff: Correct.

Jon: Bye bye Moira.

Jeff: Moira you are out. What was the organization that Mengsk was in charge of before it became the dominion?

Autumn: The Federation.

Tychus: Wrong series.

Jeff: Wrong. The Sons of Korhol. You are out Autumn. Last question what is Clover's favorite weapon?

Colin: A sword.

Jeff: Colin wins reward! Colin you can choose one person to come on the reward with you.

Colin: I would like to choose Moira.

Claptrap: Aww

Colin: Claptrap you can't enjoy the stuff that is on the ship anyways.

Claptrap: Oh right!

Jeff: Colin and Moira you will…

Colin: Jeff can I take one more?

Jeff: Huh?

Colin: It would be cruel to take Moira and not Roland as well.

Jeff: Well you can sacrifice your spot.

Colin: I like to give my spot to Roland.

Roland: Are you serious?

Colin: Yes, you and Moira have a lot of patching up to do and it would seem wrong to separate you two.

Jeff: Roland and Moira you can head off to the reward. Everyone else head back to camp.

**Colin's Confession: I gave up reward not because it would help me with my game but it would help Roland and Moira get closer. I may want them gone but I am not that evil to separate them. **

_Day 23 Reward_

Moira: It sure was nice of Colin to let us go on reward instead of him.

Roland: Yeah, he isn't so bad after all.

**Moira's Confession: I wasn't surprised that Colin picked me to go on reward but I was surprised that he picked Roland to come with me. I think he's trying to get me to trust him more or he has something else planned. **

*Roland and Moira go into their room*

Roland: Oh man this is awesome!

Moira: Fresh clothes and a shower! And the water isn't even radiated.

**Roland's Confession: Where I come from a shower is worth more than gold. There isn't enough water on Pandora and the little water that there is there is used for drinking only. Moira on the other hand there is a lot of water where she comes from but it's all radiated so we were glad to have a nice shower.**

Moira: Dibs on shower!

Roland: Haha ok.

Moira: You can join me if you like.

*Roland blushes*

_Taco Tribe Day 23_

Autumn: Colin whose side are you on?

Colin: Yours.

Autumn: Then why did you give the reward to Roland?

Colin: I had my reasons now butt out.

Autumn: Grrr

**Autumn's Confession: Good thing Colin is not in the core of the Villain alliance or else I would have to find someone new to fill the final 3 spot. **

Autumn: Tychus do you agree with Colin's choice?

Tychus: Don't put me into this argument. I think of you as scum.

Autumn: Mord? Jon?

Mord: Meh.

Jon: Let it go Autumn.

**Tychus's Confession: Right now my plan is to win immunity and try to stay out of arguments. I figured the more I butt in the bigger the target is on my back. With immunity I would be safe. This is why being strong and slightly psychotic sucks. **

Claptrap: What about my opinion?

Autumn: Your opinion doesn't matter.

Claptrap: Aw

_Reward Night 23_

*Moira and Roland were sitting at a table as food was laid out for them*

Roland: MMM this is great.

Moira: I know. I haven't had this much food in a long time.

**Moira's Confession: It's been 22 days for me here. It seems a lot shorter to me but I came into this game not knowing a thing and now I feel like I can go to the end and win this game. **

Roland: So what's the game plan?

Moira: We must take out the villains. Autumn then Mord finally Jon.

Roland: Okay, who will we take to the final 3?

Moira: Either Tychus or Colin.

Roland: Colin is on the other alliance.

Moira: I think I can get him on my side.

**Roland's Confession: Me and Moira have a lot in common out here. We come from worlds where life is tough and survival is harsh. Lately she is getting more and more strategic. At first she was a follower…I guess being vulnerable gets people to play the game. **

*The two continue to eat and talk*

_Taco Tribe Night 23_

**Mord's Confession: During the nights me, Autumn, and Jon like to talk. At first we talked away from the shelter now we kind of moved closer. I am trying to get Tychus weaker for the challenges and keeping him awake would work. **

Jon: So did anyone see my Heroes vs. Villains blog.

Mord: No.

Autumn: What's a blog?

Jon: The first episode I dressed up like Sugar.

Autumn: Gah! Bad image.

Jon: It was hilarious. Sandra hated it though.

Tychus: Shut up!

Mord: We have the fight to talk.

Tychus: But you are ten feet from the shelter.

Mord: Oh well.

**Autumn's Confession: I like annoying people like Tychus. It pisses them off and keeps them awake. Plus if he tries to kill us he gets kicked out of the game. **

Tychus: Gir are your missiles non lethal?

Gir: Yes, only reason why they let me keep them.

Tychus: Can I borrow one?

Gir: Sure.

*Gir hands Tychus a missile and Tychus tosses it at the three villains. They get blown away about ten feet*

Tychus: Now shut up!

**Tychus's Confession: I know their little strategy of keeping me weak but I am not going to stand around and let them walk all over me. If I am going down I am going down fighting.**

Colin: Finally.

Claptrap: Are they ok?

Tychus: I don't care.

Jon: Ow, I did not expect that.

_Immunity Challenge Day 24_

Jeff: Welcome Tribe whose name I do not wish to say. Welcome to immunity. The challenge today will require you all to eat gross food.

Gir: Yay!

Jeff: We will have three rounds. First five to complete the first round moves onto the second. First two to complete the second round moves to the final round. Winner gets immunity. Guaranteed a one in eight shot at winning this game. Ok, take a seat at the table and lets get started. First dish rotten Skagg meat.

*They all start to eat.*

Claptrap: I have no mouth!

Jeff: Oh well. Your loss there.

*Tychus and Gir finishes quickly*

Tychus: Beats prisoner food.

Gir: MMMMM

*Roland finishes his*

Roland: Eww but its down.

Jeff: Two spots left.

Autumn: I am not eating this. It's below me.

Mord: Done!

Jeff: Mord moving on. One spot left.

*Moira and Colin race to finish the meat*

Moira: Done!

Jeff: Moira moving on. Next dish…Rakk wings…go!

*Tychus chews his food while Gir slurps it up*

Gir: Done!

Tychus: Me too.

Jeff: That was over quickly.

Roland: Those wings are tough.

Jeff: Final round is between Tychus and Gir. It's Skagg vomit.

Tychus: Great…yuk.

Jeff: All the bones, guns, and ammo have been taken out. So who knows what you are eating. Go!

*Gir starts to eat his food*

Tychus: I think this use to be a human. I see a human eye ball here.

*Gir finishes his vomit*

Gir: Yay! That was good.

Jeff: Gir wins immunity! Gir you are immune from the next tribal council. Everyone else is vulnerable. See you at Tribal Council tonight.

_Taco Tribe Day 24_

Tychus: That was inhumane.

Roland: Only Gir could do that challenge.

**Tychus's Confession: Gir won immunity which means either me or Roland is going home. I am not voting for him. I am either going after Mord or Autumn. **

*The Heroes Alliance gathers up*

Roland: So either Mord or Autumn?

Tychus: I want Mord gone.

Gir: Autumn is overdue to going home. He should have gone home instead of Lilith.

Tychus: Good point.

**Evil Gir's Confession: Autumn made a huge mistake taking out the wrong person and then he survived the last Tribal Council. Tonight hopefully he won't make any farther. We are relying on Moira to get one person to flip. **

Roland: So Moira you think you can get Colin or Claptrap to flip.

Moira: Claptrap follows Colin. Get Colin to flip and Claptrap is with us.

Roland: Awesome.

**Roland's Confession: This Tribal Council will probably be my last. I like Moira but she isn't the best strategically. If she can pull this off I will be surprised.** **Hopefully she doesn't see this.**

*The villain alliance meets*

Jon: So who should we take out?

Mord: Tychus.

Autumn: I think Roland should go. He has Moira.

Colin: I agree.

Jon: Mord?

Mord: Fine.

**Mord's Confession: Tychus is dangerous in the challenges and that's why I want him gone but Autumn has a good point. Moira is with Roland and two people alliances are strong. **

Autumn: If we all stick together we can easily get to the final five.

**Autumn's Confession: This game will be easy now. The villains will get to the final five and then Colin and Claptrap will be voted out. Leaving me, Mord, and Jon in the final 3. Then we can insult the jury and they will be forced to vote for one of us. It's perfect. **

*Moira goes up to Colin before the vote*

Moira: You voting with us?

Colin: I don't know.

Moira: Well you know that if you vote with us and get to the final 3 you have my jury vote…after Roland.

Colin: What about the rest of the heroes?

Moira: You gain some favor with them.

Colin: Tempting.

Moira: Remember that I will also reveal that you have the hidden immunity idol.

Colin: That doesn't affect me.

Moira: Oh.

Colin: But I like your offer and the fact that you are no longer a sheep in this game but a wolf. That is enough to almost convince me.

Moira: So? You are not with us?

Colin: Sorry.

Moira: It's ok.

**Moira's Confession: I tried and I failed. So Roland is probably going home tonight. At least Colin let me spend some alone time with him. Well better say my goodbyes to Roland. **

_Tribal Council #9_

Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council. Everyone take a seat. And lets bring in the jury. Lilith and Arbiter. So a few of you were shocked at the last votes. Tychus how did that feel.

Tychus: I was a little surprised at first but then again not really because some people really weren't heroes.

Jeff: Gir, how did it feel to win immunity?

Gir: Like getting hit in the face with ink!

Jeff: Umm okay…Colin why did you give up reward?

Colin: I wanted Roland and Moira to enjoy some time together before Roland goes home.

Jeff: Wow, you made it out there that Roland is a target.

Colin: It's no surprise. He's a huge physical and social threat in this game. Nothing personal.

Roland: And I do thank you for letting me on reward.

Jeff: Roland you aren't angry at Colin saying that you are going home?

Roland: Not really. Out of the villains alliance he is the most sane and nicest of them despite the fact that he really isn't nice.

Colin: Aye, but I was surprised at Moira today.

Jeff: Why?

Colin: She tried to blackmail me.

Jeff: Blackmail you?

Colin: Yeah, she said that if I don't vote with her she would reveal that I have the idol.

*Colin pulls out the idol*

Mord: Holy *beep*

Colin: I wanted to prove that I am not scared of being blackmailed. As a small time crime lord in Megaton no one blackmails me and no one will blackmail me in this game.

Jeff: Anyone surprised?

Autumn: I am. I thought Clover had the idol and that's why Colin voted her off.

Jeff: Autumn and Mord, do you two feel vulnerable?

Autumn: I may receive votes but it's clear that Roland is going home.

Mord: Nothing is for sure Autumn.

Autumn: They hate you more than me.

Jeff: Jon ,what about you?

Jon: I feel safe. I mean my name has yet to come up since the merge despite the fact that I am the leader of the Villains.

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote. Mord you are up first.

*Mord votes*

**Roland**

Mord: Got to separate you and Moira.

*Colin goes up to vote and hesitates for a second*

*Claptrap votes*

*Gir votes*

**Audumb **

Gir: You are an idiot.

*Autumn votes*

**Roland**

Autumn: If Tychus wins then we will send Moira to join you next.

*Tychus votes*

*Moira votes*

*Roland votes*

**Autumn **

Roland: Just to give you more votes I guess.

*Jon votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote…

**Audumb **

**Roland**

**Roland **

**Autumn**

**Autumn**

**Roland**

That's three votes Autumn, three votes Roland.

Lilith: Come on.

**Autumn**

Autumn: Expected.

Twelfth Person voted out of Survivor…

Autumn: God damn it!

**Autumn :D**

Autumn: Damn it Colin.

Colin: I guess I was a little tired from you keeping us awake.

*The jury cheers*

Lilith: Karma is a bitch!

Autumn: *Beep* you Lilith.

Jeff: Don't talk to the jury.

Autumn: Screw this. Snuff me.

Jeff: Autumn the tribe has spoken. *Jeff snuffs Autumn's torch.*

Autumn: None of you will get my vote expect for you Mord and Jon.

Jeff: That was certainly a blindside. Go back to camp.

**Autumn's Final Words: Screw you Colin, you side you were on my side. You sold me out and I hope that you get voted out next!**

Next Time on Survivor

Mord and Jon confronts Colin about him flipping. Tychus and Mord fight during a challenge. And Claptrap and Gir create a rivalry between them.

Voted for Autumn: Roland, Tychus, Gir, Moira, Colin, Claptrap

Voted for Roland: Autumn, Mord, Jon


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 10

Last time on Survivor Roland confronted Moira about voting out Arbiter. The three main villains acted arrogantly annoying the rest of the tribe. Colin won reward and surprised everyone by giving the reward to Roland and Moira. At immunity Gir won easily in the eating challenge. Moira wanted Colin to flip and did her best to convince him. At tribal council Autumn was surprised to be blindsided in a 6-3 vote. 8 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Taco Tribe Night 24_

Mord: Colin I trusted you.

Colin: I had my reasons.

Mord: What reasons?

Colin: Easy, it's going to be a final 3 and I know that I am not going to the final 3 as long as you, Jon, and Autumn remained.

Mord: You still backstabbed me.

Colin: And you would have backstabbed me in the final 5.

Mord: I would never…

Colin: Well either way you still have me until the final 4.

Jon: It's tied.

Colin: Don't worry about it I have a plan.

**Mord's Confession: I am surprised that Colin *beep*ed the villain alliance over. We had a 5 to 4 advantage and he becomes the biggest idiot this game has ever seen. **

Mord: Whatever I don't want to talk about it.

Colin: You know it's true. You want me out at the final 5.

**Colin's Confession: I flipped because I know that I am on the bottom of the villain alliance. Granted that if I joined the Hero alliance I am on the bottom as well but if I can make myself out as a swing vote both alliances would have to kiss my ass and when one alliance is gone I can hopefully find the cracks and break the alliance into two smaller alliances as yet another swing vote. **

*Colin walks away*

Mord: We are so screwed.

Jon: Not exactly.

**Jon's Confession: Yeah Colin flipping sucks but this stuff happens often. Rather than be pissed off like Mord I need to see what I can do to stay in the game. Even if it mean selling out Mord but I will do that if I have no other choice…not like it would be hard since everyone wants him gone anyways. **

_Taco Tribe Day 25_

*Roland was on the lake with Moira in the raft*

Roland: I got lucky last night.

Moira: I knew I could trust Colin.

Roland: He isn't so bad after all.

**Roland's Confession: I thought I was screwed last night but I somehow survived. Best of all I can spend another three days with Moira. I know I still not safe but I will make of the most of whatever time I have left and will continue to fight to stay alive. **

Roland: Mord should go next.

Moira: After him then Jon.

Roland: Yes, then it gets complicated with three two person alliances. If we can get both of them against each other we can easily swing in and take out Colin or Tychus.

Moira: Colin saved us.

Roland: Well we can take out Claptrap instead.

**Moira's Confession: Roland is thinking too much. I know we need to plan for the end but it never plays out like that. Plus I want people who I like going to the end with me. Mainly Roland and Colin. Anyone else can go at anytime. **

*Mord takes out the doll he received on day 1 from the village.*

Mord: Hmm I almost forgot about this thing.

Claptrap: You play with dolls?

Mord: No.

Claptrap: Maybe it's a voodoo doll?

Mord: Don't be ridiculous. Voodoo dolls do not exist. Now go long.

Claptrap: Aye aye!

*Claptrap goes out long and Mord throws the doll.*

Tychus: What the *BEEP*!

*Tychus gets thrown into the lake*

Mord: Whoa. *Mord grins evilly*

Claptrap: Is he okay?

Mord: Toss it back.

Claptrap: Okay!

**Mord's Confession: Well, well so that doll IS a voodoo doll. And best of all it effects my rival. I wish I knew that sooner. All the fun I could have with it. **

*Claptrap throws the doll and Tychus lands in front of them*

Tychus: That's it.

*Tychus snatches the doll*

Mord: That's mine!

Tychus: Not anymore.

**Tychus's Confession: In the first few days I was getting tossed around and getting poked. I was wondering who was doing that and it was Mord. Well it ends now! I know how to end the voodoo doll curse. **

*Mord is then seen buried in the ground with his head sticking up and the doll stuffed in his mouth*

Roland: You sure this will end the voodoo?

Tychus: Not really but it was fun to do.

**Roland's Confession: You never want to get on Tychus's bad side. He is a pretty cool guy most of the time. Just don't get him angry or he will kick your ass. **

*Jon is sitting by the fire by himself thinking*

Jon: Okay, something doesn't add up. Lilith made the jury but not Zoe. Usually the jury starts in the final 12 or 10 not 11. Unless…

**Jon's Confession: I was thinking how to get myself out of this hole and then it hit me. There is no final 3. It's a final 2! Everyone is trying to play for a final 3. There are four two person alliances each with a goat. I'm with Mord because everyone hates him. Colin has Claptrap, Tychus has Gir, and Roland has Moira. Each alliance also has another goat to choose from. Now I need to think about how to get rid of Roland, Tychus, and Colin while making the goats keep me. If worse comes to worse I would sacrifice my goat. I have to make sure no one thinks that there is a final 2. **

_Taco Tribe Day 26_

*Colin, Roland, and Moira are fixing up the shelter*

**Moira's Confession: It kind of rained last night and the shelter leaked a little so the three of us are fixing it up. Colin I know wanted to talk strategy with Roland or vise versa. **

Roland: Mord is going home next.

Colin: That's the plan. I saved Mord's ass a bunch of times and when I betray him once he gets angry, ungrateful ass.

**Colin's Confession: It's funny because when I first teamed up with Mord he was a huge threat. Slowly he started to make mistakes and pissing people off. Now he is no longer a threat and now he's a goat. While I have stayed calm and choose my moves carefully. **

Roland: I am glad that you have idol.

Colin: Me too. I don't think I plan on using it. I found it to keep the rest of my tribe from using it.

Moira: Hey!

Colin: I meant Clover, Cross, and Autumn.

**Roland's Confession: Colin has the idol and it makes me a little nervous that he has it. He could easily give it to Mord and vote me out. I have to make sure that it doesn't happen. **

Roland: If you do go back to the villain's alliance please don't idol me or I won't give you my jury vote.

Colin: I don't plan on idoling you. If I do use I would use it against someone who has it coming.

**Colin's Confession: Roland is a little paranoid now. He's been a target since we merged. He has the right to be paranoid but seriously. It's just a game. If I idol your ass don't be pissed off. **

_Reward Challenge Day 26_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Today's challenge will have you guys face off one on one. Two of you will be on two small platforms and using these oversized Q-tips I found in a gift shop you will attempt to knock the other down. Once you fall down you are eliminated. Last person not to fall down wins reward. And since some of you hate it when I ask the reward will be a zombie island feast.

Colin: Would it be…

Jeff: No, it will not be human. I checked.

Colin: Because Zombies love…

Jeff: No! I checked the food myself! It is not human!

Colin: Just saying…

Jeff: Lets start the challenge. First up is Gir and Roland.

*Gir and Roland gets up onto the platforms*

Gir: Hi Roland!

Jeff: Go!

*Roland smacks Gir off*

Jeff: Roland easily takes out Gir and moving to the next round. Next up is Jon and Colin.

Jon: Just so you know Colin I am pretty smart and I did this a few times.

Colin: I know.

*Colin smacks Jon in the face knocking him off*

Jon: Ow! My teeth! Not again!

Colin: Just wanted you to shut up.

Jon: Ow I think you broke something.

Jeff: I am tempted to give Colin immunity just for doing that.

Jon: Jeff I am sorry for beating up your brother.

Jeff: Next round Mord vs. Tychus…go!

*Mord swings as it bounces off of Tychus*

Mord: This is bull…

*Tychus smacks Mord into Jeff*

Tychus: FOUR!

Jeff: Ow. Mord you are out. Tychus moving on.

Mord: That was cheap!

Tychus: Calm down.

Mord: No! Your fat gives you an advantage.

Tychus: All is fair. You cheated through so many challenges and yet you complain when I do something I can not control.

Mord: You could have dieted.

Tychus: Don't make me, make you eat that doll. Hypocrite.

Jeff: Calm down guys. Next round. Moira vs. Claptrap.

Claptrap: I am the ultimate robot ninja. My balance and skills are perfect!

Moira: I give up.

Claptrap: You will?

Moira: No.

*Moira lightly pokes Claptrap who loses his balance and falls in*

Claptrap: AH!

Jeff: Moira moving on. Now on to round two. Roland vs. Colin…go!

*Colin and Roland battle it out. Colin gets a few good hits in but Roland manages to knock Colin off*

Jeff: Roland moving on to the final round. Tychus and Moira up next.

Moira: Don't hurt me.

Tychus: I won't.

Jeff: Go!

*Tychus gently shoves Moira off*

Jeff: Tychus moving on to the final round! Ok for reward. Roland versus Tychus…go!

*Roland and Tychus trades blows. Tychus uses the Q-Tip as a golf club and knocks Roland off*

Jeff: Tychus wins reward!

Tychus: Finally!

Jeff: Tychus you will go to the feast and you can pick one person to go with you.

Tychus: Easy, Roland since he came in second.

Jeff: Roland you will join Tychus. Everyone else you can go back to camp.

_Reward Day 26_

Roland: I thought you were going to take Gir.

Tychus: Gir doesn't need food to live. Plus you are a pretty cool guy. Why not take you on reward.

Roland: Sweet.

**Tychus's Confession: I kicked ass at reward and won it. I choose to bring along Roland because he is awesome to hang out with. Plus we need to keep strong. **

*A entire feast is laid out for them*

Tychus: Not a human in the feast.

Roland: Good.

**Roland's Confession: I was a little wary of the feast since it was prepared by zombies. I don't think any human was put into the feast…I think. But there was a lot of awesome stuff like…actually I don't know what half of the stuff is to be honest. **

Tychus: What is this? *Points at some roasted meat*

Zombie: Roasted Skagg.

Tychus: Tastes good enough.

Roland: This?

Zombie: Fried Rakk.

Roland: Meh good enough. And this?

Zombie: Skagg vomit.

Tychus: Oh my god! I am going to be sick.

Zombie: Just kidding, boiled Skagg legs.

**Tychus's Confession: Overall it was a good feast. And after we were done eating the food and packing some in our pockets to bring back the zombies brought the best stuff.**

Zombie: We have a six pack of beer.

Tychus: Dibs!

Roland: All yours.

*Tychus starts to drink*

**Roland's Confession: I never seen anyone drink a six pack of beer and not be dead drunk until I met Tychus. That dude can drink and only stumble around barely. **

Tychus: That was an awesome meal.

Roland: Glad you like it.

_Taco Tribe Day 26_

*Gir and Claptrap are talking*

Gir: You ever had a taco?

Claptrap: I don't eat tacos.

Gir: What about a master? Zim is my master! Zim is an alien who wants to take over the earth!

Claptrap: Umm I just help people.

**Gir's Confession: I like Claptrap. He's a robot so we connect because he is a robot! I like robots! They are like brothers or sisters or electric irons.**

Gir: Do you have missiles in you?

Claptrap: I have circuits.

Gir: I have a paper clip, some gum, a candy wrapper, and some rocks in me!

Claptrap:…

**Claptrap's Confession: Ok, seriously. Me and Gir are both robots but that is all we have in common. That and positivity. Plus Gir stinks in challenges and I am awesome in them. **

**Evil Gir's Confession: I hate Claptrap. He's so positive and joyful but he makes himself look like a complete idiot. He dances, he talks, and he bounces. That is all he does. **

*Jon and Mord go up to Colin*

Jon: Ok, I am sorry for what happened a couple of days ago but I have a plan that involves you.

Colin: Yes?

Jon: I will take you to the final 3.

Colin: Really?

Jon: If you vote with me. Claptrap goes out in the final 4.

Colin: Interesting.

Jon: Just give Mord the idol during Tribal Council.

Mord: If I don't win immunity.

Colin: Well I have to think about it.

Jon: Please do.

**Jon's Confession: I do plan on getting Colin to the final 3 but I did not tell him that it will be a final 2. Hopefully Mord can win immunity and he can eliminate Colin thus giving me Colin's vote. Pure genius. **

Colin: Just don't double cross me.

Mord: We can't afford to.

**Colin's Confession: Like I will trust Jon. Yeah right. I might vote with them just to cause a tie and have the two duke it out in a tie breaker…that is if there isn't that stupid purple rock crap. **

*Moira is watching from the bushes*

Moira: Oh no.

**Moira's Confession: I was getting water, wood, food, I forgot but I saw Jon make a deal with Colin. So hopefully it will go to a tiebreaker between Mord and I think Tychus or Roland. I need to inform them when they get back. **

*Tychus and Roland comes back. Moira goes up to greet them*

Moira: One of you will be in trouble.

Roland: Why?

Moira: Jon is teaming up with Colin.

Tychus: Oh *beep*

Moira: Yeah.

**Tychus's Confession: So me and Roland come back and apparently it might be a tie at Tribal Council tonight. I owe Moira a lot for telling me and Roland. Hopefully I can win immunity. Sorry Roland, you are cool but I need immunity. **

*Roland walks up to the tribe*

Roland: We have food!

Colin: Nice!

Gir: Tacos?

Tychus: No Skaggs.

Gir: Whaaaaa! I want a taco!

**Gir's Confession: It's been** *counts fingers* **Ummm 200 days since I last had a taco! I am going crazy!**

**Camera Man: It's been ike 20 days since you stole a taco from the producers.**

**Gir: Oh.**

**Camera Man: And you are already crazy.**

**Gir: Oh right.**

*The Tribe starts eating the food Roland and Tychus brought back*

**Mord's Confession: With Tychus and Roland bringing back the food it is set in stone that they have to go. It just buys them jury votes. Votes I do not want either of them to have. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 27_

Jeff: Welcome Taco Bell Tribe.

Colin: we aren't Taco Bell tribe.

Jeff: Taco Bell is paying me 10 grand an episode if I say their name. Today's challenge will have you dig in the sand looking for five planks. When you have the planks you will try to assemble a ladder. First person to assemble the ladder and make it to the top of the tower wins immunity. Any questions?

Colin: Why would we ask questions?

Jeff: Just go along with it.

*Everyone takes their spots*

Jeff: For immunity…go!

*Everyone starts to dig. Gir starts making a sand castle*

Gir: Yay castle!

Jeff: Gir…is playing in the sand.

*Tychus, Roland, and Mord find a plank*

Jeff: The three strongest find their first plank.

*Claptrap gets is head stuck in the sand*

Claptrap: Help I'm stuck!

Jeff: Both robots are out it seems.

Claptrap: Gir help me!

Gir: Okay!

*Gir buries Claptrap in the sand. As Tychus and Roland find another plank*

Jeff: Tychus and Roland doing a good job so far.

*Colin finds a plank*

Jeff: Colin now in this.

*Tychus finds another plank*

Jeff: Tychus takes the lead!

*Gir buries Claptrap and continues to make his sandcastle.*

Jeff: Gir is making a great sandcastle but that isn't part of immunity.

*Tychus and Roland find another plank*

Jeff: Tychus has his fourth plank, Roland has three, and Mord found a 2nd plank*

*Tychus finds his fifth plank as Roland digs out his fourth*

Jeff: Tychus is assembling his puzzle

Tychus: Damn, this is confusing.

*Roland finds his fifth plank as Tychus starts to assemble his ladder*

Jeff: It's between Roland and Tychus!

*Shots of both of them making the ladder. A ladder is built and set by the tower*

Jeff: And the winner is…

*Tychus makes it to the top*

Jeff: Tychus!

Roland: Good job.

Mord: Damn.

Jeff: Tychus congratulations you won immunity. For the rest of you one of you will be going home. See you tonight.

**Mord's Confession: Well my number 1 target is immune leaving Roland as the only choice for us to vote out. No loss there. Roland would have gone next anyways. **

_Taco Tribe Day 27_

*The hero alliance meets up*

Tychus: They will most likely be voting for you.

Roland: I know.

Moira: I don't want to lose you.

Roland: I will fight for my spot here. Should we take out Jon or Mord?

Tychus: Mord. I've seen Jon make fire a ton of times.

**Roland's Confession: It's no surprise that I will get votes. I've been lucky the last few Tribal Councils and this one will be no different. Pretty much three things can happen. A trivia challenge, a fire making challenge, or the dreaded purple rock. **

Evil Gir: I say if Mord makes it out of tribal still in the game we take out his intestines and make him eat it.

Tychus: As much as I hate him I don't want that to happen.

Evil Gir: Just a suggestion.

**Tychus's Confession: I am safe but in turn Roland is vulnerable. In a way I am thankful because I do not want to go. Still I will do anything to save my allies. **

*Moira goes over to Colin*

Moira: Are you betraying us?

Colin: Huh?

Moira: You told Jon that you will give Mord the idol tonight.

Colin: I will not give Mord the idol.

Moira: Oh.

Colin: Don't worry. Roland won't be idoled.

Moira: Whew.

**Moira's Confession: I am a little relieved. Colin is still with us. I would tell Roland but there is really no need plus if he does flip I won't sound like an idiot. **

**Colin's Confession: I told Moira that I will not give Mord the idol. But, I did not say that I am voting with her. It may sound mean but I need to play this game too. **

*Jon meets with the villain alliance*

Jon: Since Tychus has immunity we are going after Roland.

Mord: Sounds good.

Colin: Yep.

Jon: Good, after Roland it will be Tychus unless he wins immunity then it will be Gir.

**Jon's Confession: This will be a good blindside. Roland will be idoled, and the idol will be taken out. I will take out two birds with one stone. My alliance will have the majority and Colin's idol will be taken out. This will be perfect. **

_Tribal Council #10_

Jeff: Welcome Taco Bell tribe. I will bring in the jury. Lilith, Arbiter, and Autumn voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Tychus, during the reward challenge you and Mord were trash talking a lot.

Tychus: Yeah, he pissed me off when I found out that he had a voodoo doll that affected me! So yeah I was a little pissed but Mord started that *beep*.

Jeff: Mord you were accusing Tychus of cheating.

Mord: Well I kind of wanted a fair game. He used his extra weight against me.

Tychus: And you bent the rules in almost every challenge. You got Fallout Tribe to lose. You pitted me and Brick against each other, and you almost killed Lilith. You should have been kicked out.

Mord: Loopholes are part of the game.

Jeff: Jon, what was your reaction when Autumn got voted out.

Jon: I was a little ticked off but stuff like this happens. A real survivor does not give up when his ally is taken out. They adapt.

Jeff: Gir during the challenge you built a sandcastle and buried Claptrap. Why?

Gir: I was bored! And I miss Zim.

Claptrap: I wasn't happy.

Jeff: You usually are. Why are you unhappy?

Claptrap: Because Gir is not a robot. He is a slave to this Zim. Real robots don't listen to masters.

Colin: Claptrap calm down.

Claptrap: Yes sir.

Jeff: Roland do you feel vulnerable again tonight?

Roland: Always, I believe it might be a tie vote tonight.

Jeff: Why is that?

Roland: Because Colin maybe teaming up with Jon again and it will probably go to one of the tie breakers.

Jeff: Mord, what do you think about the tie breaker?

Mord: Bring it on!

Jeff: What if it's a purple rock? Anyone feel vulnerable?

Moira: I kind of do. The purple rock is an unfair tie breaker since someone who is not vulnerable will go. It would be better if it only affects the people who got the votes. That's why we prefer the trivia and the fire making challenge.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Mord, you are up first.

*Mord votes*

**Roland**

Mord: It's only a game and you are a huge threat.

*Colin votes*

*Claptrap votes*

*Gir votes*

*Tychus votes*

**Mord**

Tychus: This is for that doll, Lilith, Brick, and all the challenges you cheated in.

*Moira votes*

*Roland votes*

**Mord**

Roland: Sorry dude but this is overdue.

*Jon votes*

**Roland**

Jon: Big tough solider taken down by Johnny Fairplay. Bang and you are KIA.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Jeff gets the urn* First vote…

**Mord**

**Mord**

**Mord**

**Mord**

**Roland**

**Roland**

**Roland**

**Roland**

Jeff: We are tied. Now before I move onto a tiebreaker does anyone want to change their vote?

*No one moves*

Jeff: Okay, here is how the tie breaker will go. You two will attempt to make fire with flint and the first one to burn through their rope stays.

*They both go to the empty fire pit*

Jeff: Go!

*They start making the kindling. Roland gets his flint and makes fire first*

Jeff: Roland has a slight lead over Mord.

*Mord gets his fire going and they both start to build up. The fires get bigger and both start to burn through the rope*

Jeff: Either one can win.

*A close up of a rope burning through*

Jeff: And the winner is…

*The shot zooms out to show Mord*

Jeff: Mord! Roland bring me your torch.

Roland: Oh man.

*Roland comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Roland the tribe has spoken.

Roland: Only half.

*Jeff snuffs Roland's torch and Roland walks away*

Jeff: Well it seems that alliances are swaying back and fourth between the majority. Head back to camp.

**Roland's Final Words: Well third time is not my charm but I've made it into the jury and had a blast. Good luck to the people in the hero alliance and Colin. Now I am starving and I am going to enjoy some food. Peace out. **

Next Time on Survivor…Moira is devastated after losing Roland. Mord gets mugged by a wereskagg and during Tribal Council one person switches their vote at the last minute that no one expected and one person gets blindsided because of it.

Voted for Roland: Mord, Jon, Colin, Claptrap

Voted for Mord: Roland, Tychus, Gir, Moira


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 11

Last time on Survivor, Mord and Jon confronted Colin about his flip flopping. Tychus won reward and took Roland with him. In addition Tychus won immunity. The villain alliance targeted Roland and the Hero alliance targeted Mord. Moira thought Colin was with her but during Tribal Council he forced a tie and Roland went home after losing the tie breaker challenge. 7 are left who will be voted out next?

_Taco Tribe Night 27_

Tychus: Damn it. So close.

Moira: I can't believe he is gone.

Mord: Believe it. I am still here.

**Tychus's Confession: Mord is like a cockroach. He just won't die. It seems no matter what we do he will weasel his way out of being voted off. I lost an ally and a friend today because he won the *beep*ing tie breaker. **

Mord: The villain alliance has control again.

Jon: Unless Colin flips.

Colin: I am not flipping.

Claptrap: Whew good. I am getting dizzy from flipping.

**Moira's Confession: *Moira is crying* I trusted Colin and he backstabbed me. He took out Roland. It goes to show that I can't trust anybody in this game.**

*Moira goes to the shelter. Tychus and Gir follow her*

Tychus: Now is not the time to give up.

Moira: But my ally and friend is gone.

Tychus: Same with me but I am not giving up. If you lay down and die they will get away with their victory.

Moira: I don't think I can fight anymore.

Evil Gir: You have to play dirty. You have to go after them.

Moira: I am not a bad person.

Tychus: They are. I don't want to see a fellow solider lay down and die as we are being over run. If they want to vote you off you better well give them a damn fight for it.

Moira: What do you suggest?

Tychus: Revenge, strategize, anything to stay alive.

**Tychus's Confession: I gave Moira a little pep talk because she was down and crying. I want her to at least give them hell. Because if I win immunity she is going next and I don't want her to give up. **

Tychus: Just keep fighting okay?

Moira: Okay.

Gir: Lets celebrate with tacos!

*Gir takes out a taco*

Tychus: Where did you get that?

*Gir looks at the taco*

Gir: I don't know!

_Taco Tribe Day 28_

*Jon and Mord are sitting around by the fire*

Mord: So why are you keeping me?

Jon: Why are you allying with me?

Mord: Because you are the guy who I have the best chance of winning with.

Jon: Same reason here.

**Jon's Confession: Mord is smart but he is dumb enough to become the ultimate goat in this game and his best chance of winning is sticking with me. In reality I could beat Moira, Gir, and Claptrap. Colin maybe depending if he pisses people off. My main target is Tychus. If he wins immunity it maybe Moira despite she is a goat she does have Arbiter, Lilith, and Roland's vote. And three votes is too many for my taste. **

Jon: So we take out Tychus or Moira next. After they are gone we flip and take out Colin while promising Gir and final 3.

Mord: Nice.

Jon: Then we take out Claptrap or Gir. Either one can go doesn't matter.

Mord: I like your thinking.

**Mord's Confession: Right now my strategy is to stay low and hope that Jon pisses people off and hope whoever goes into the final three can split the vote between Jon and the other person and hopefully I can get enough votes to win. **

*Tychus is with Moira in the forest*

Tychus: Okay, this is your first lesson on how to be mean.

Moira: I don't like being mean.

Tychus: This is our only chance. If I go I want you to win.

**Tychus's Confession: I feel like a teacher teaching a student. My time is limited if the villains have their way so I want Moira to learn and if I go instead of her I want to leave her with a chance. **

Tychus: When you saved Roland you did well.

Moira: I only did what I had to do.

Tychus: Yeah but you showed fight. I want you to believe that me and Gir are Roland.

Moira: You gained weight Roland.

*Tychus slaps his forehead*

Tychus: Gir!

*Gir comes out*

Tychus: Now pretend that Gir is Mord and he is targeting me.

Moira: Mord don't target fat Roland.

Gir: Hehe fat Roland.

Tychus: Pretend that Mord is verbally abusing Roland.

Moira: Please don't vote off Roland.

Tychus: Meaner!

Moira: Mord if you call Roland fat one more time I will take Colin's idol and beat you to death with it!

Gir: Make me!

*Moira grabs a rock and beats Gir down with it*

Moira: Don't call Roland fat!

**Gir's Confession: *Gir is all beaten up* Ow! That was fun! Do it again!**

**Moira's Confession: I think I over did it. Maybe I should tone down the mean a little. **

*Colin is laying in the shelter with Claptrap*

Colin: We are doing good buddy.

Claptrap: You said it.

**Colin's Confession: I decided to let a tie breaker decide who would go home and the heroes loss so it's time to lay back and pick them off one by one. Best part of all I can get Moira on my side and use her to take out Jon and then take her out at the final 4. **

*Moira comes up to Colin*

Colin: Sorry but I had no choice.

Moira: You did have a choice.

Colin: What?

Moira: You could have been with me.

Colin: Roland needed to go.

Moira: He was an ally. I was going to take you to the final 3 with me.

Colin: I am still going to take you.

Moira: After that betrayal I don't believe you anymore.

Colin: I have been you ally since the beginning. I wanted to take Roland out to save you from doing it.

Moira: You can say whatever you want but you backstabbed me. You should of at least told me.

Colin: I did not because you were going to tell Roland.

Moira: He expected it anyways. I did not. And I will not listen to you.

Colin: That is a big mistake.

Moira: Your big mistake is your flip flopping. You are angering people here.

Colin: I am playing the game.

Moira: Okay, tell me. Which universe is Tychus from?

Colin: What?

Moira: Which universe is Tychus from?

Colin: I don't know.

Moira: Starcraft universe. Gir is from Invader Zim, Claptrap is from Borderlands, do you even take the time to get to know anyone or do you see us as chess pieces. That is your big mistake. Social games win. Strategic games gives you second place.

**Moira's Confession: I pretty much gave Colin some pent up anger and surprised him a little. It was fun to do I admit and he might think twice before betraying me…not that I will give him a second chance. **

Claptrap: We might have a problem.

**Claptrap's Confession: Moira being mean? She must have been infected by Mengsk! Oh no!**

Colin: She is not infected. She is PMSing.

Claptrap: Oh

**Colin's Confession: So I lost Moira. Oh well. I still have Jon and Mord I am not too worried. Her little threats are nothing. Last guy who threatened me got gunned down outside of Megaton by my bouncer. **

_Reward Challenge Day 29_

Jeff: Welcome, let's get to today's challenge. You seven will be standing in the middle of the field six balls will be shot out onto different parts of the field. The person without a ball is eliminated. We will keep going until one person is left. The winner will get visit from a friend. Let's get started.

*All seven are standing in the field*

Jeff: For reward…go!

*Six balls are shot into the field. Jon grabs the first ball. Claptrap zooms over and grabs another. Tychus shoves Mord out of the way and takes a ball. Mord looks around but sees that everyone else got a ball*

Jeff: Mord is left out. Mord is eliminated.

Mord: Seriously?

Jeff: Go!

*Five balls shoot out. Tychus and Colin catches a ball. Jon and Moira go for the same ball. Jon snatches it at the last second*

Jeff: Moira is without a ball she is out.

Moira: Aww.

*Four balls fly out. Gir eats a ball and Claptrap zooms over and takes a ball. Two balls land next to each other as Colin, Tychus, and Jon go after it. Tychus slams into both of them and grabs a ball. Colin dives on the last ball*

Jeff: Jon is out…thank God.

Jon: Damn it!

*Three balls fly out*

*Claptrap and Gir fight over one as Tychus and Colin grab a ball. Claptrap throws mud into Gir's eyes*

Gir: MY EYES! Wait I don't feel pain.

Jeff: Gir is out.

Evil Gir: I hate you.

Claptrap: Nya nya.

*Two balls fly out. Colin tries to grab a ball but Tychus rams into him and steals the ball*

Jeff: Colin is out. Claptrap and Tychus are the last two left.

*One ball flies out. Claptrap goes for it but Tychus grabs him and slams him into the mud and takes the ball*

Jeff: Tychus wins reward again!

Tychus: YES!

Jeff: Congratulations Tychus. Added to the reward you can take one person with you. Who will that be?

Tychus: That has to be Gir.

*Gir whispers to Moira.*

Evil Gir: He needs you to ruffle some feathers at camp and try to convince some of them. I am not good with it so it rests with you.

Moira: Okay, got it.

Jeff: Gir come on up. Now you two will be going with your friends. Tychus here is Jim Raynor.

Jim: Hey! Tychus!

Tychus: Jimmy!

Jim: I am surprised you are still here.

Tychus: I made is farther than you.

Jeff: Gir here is Zim.

Zim: I shall take over this game!

Jeff: You aren't competing.

Zim: Oh. Well TAKE ME TO THE FOOD!

Gir: HI ZIM!

Zim: Great I am stuck with Gir…how did you make it this far?

Gir: I DON'T KNOW! I don't even know where I am.

Jeff: Everyone else go back to camp.

_Reward Day 29_

Jim: I am so excited back to this game even if I am not competing.

Tychus: Glad to see you back. This maybe the only time you can feast on a reward.

Jim: Very funny.

*A feast is laid out for the group*

**Jim's Confession: Tychus I figured would have killed someone so far but he's in the final seven and seems to be the biggest challenge threat so I don't know if he masterminded it or if he is tagging along but hey he's far into the game. **

Tychus: Me and Jimmy use to fight together.

Jim: Yeah me and him raised a lot of hell.

**Tychus's Confession: I am glad to see someone I know. I've missed my friend Jimmy and it almost brings a tear to my eye…almost. **

Gir: Zim try this ham!

*Gir throws a ham at Zim*

Zim: AHHHH IT BURNS! AHHHHH

**Zim's Confession: *Zim is covered in bandages* It seems my program to make Gir evil and smarter is working but he still retains his stupidity. There must be an error but who cares! With that million I can buy the Earth! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA. *A voice is heard off screen* Wait a million can't buy the Earth? What kind of foolishness is this! A million snacks in my race would buy the Armanda! **

**Gir's Confession: I like Zim he is funny. He screams when I throw stuff at him. It is funny...how did I get here?**

Jim: So what's the situation back at camp?

Tychus: We are outnumbered 4-3 and trying to get one to flip.

Jim: I was in that situation. But this is the merge. You need to give someone a better deal.

Zim: Or doom will be brought to them!

Gir: Quiet!

Zim: Don't tell me to be quiet! I am your master!

Gir: Sorry.

Jim: Just do your best and don't lose your cool.

**Tychus's Confession: Jim gave me some good advice and like a good friend I will use it to do better than him in this game. He was outnumbered 4-3 in his season and he got voted off. I plan on turning the tables somehow. **

_Taco Tribe Day 29_

Colin: I was hoping to win that reward. I wanted to see my bouncer Nova.

Mord: Who knows…I know my person would be my Mom.

Colin: You mom?

Mord: Yeah.

**Mord's Confession: I was kind of glad that I did not win that reward. My Mom can talk my ears off. She nags and bitches a lot. So the only thing I missed was food. **

*Moira goes over to Colin and Claptrap*

Moira: I know your plans.

Colin: What about them?

Moira: Vote out me and Tychus and get Gir to come to your side.

Colin: Yeah…

Moira: Gir is going to Jon's side.

Colin: You are lying.

Moira: No I am not. Gir told me. The evil side says that he doesn't ally with flip floppers.

Claptrap: We don't need him.

Colin: Yes we do.

**Moira's Confession: I am going around right now and trying to pit both sides against each other. Tychus took Gir instead of me because he had faith in me and I don't want to let him down. **

*Moira is talking with Jon and Mord*

Moira: So, Gir says he is with Colin 100%.

Jon: You sure?

Moira: I've talked with him.

Jon: And if we vote him off and keep you?

Moira: I will be on your side.

**Jon's Confession: It doesn't matter who I keep. It's a final 2. I just want to get the numbers. As long as I have that in the final five I can dispose of Colin. What Moira told me may change my plans a little but on the other hand she could be lying. **

*Moira walks away*

Jon: Should we believe her?

Mord: Well lets see who Gir will really side with.

**Moira's Confession: I hopefully did some damage and created some mistrust between the alliance. If it works then I have completed my mission if not I missed out on a fabulous reward. **

_Taco Tribe Night 29_

*Moira is up while everyone minus Claptrap is asleep*

Moira: Claptrap can I ask you a question?

Claptrap: Sure

Moira: Is there any chance you want to flip?

Claptrap: No way.

Moira: What if you wrote down the wrong name?

Claptrap: Can't happen. Whatever Colin votes I vote and I go after Colin. I know by his writing style who he voted for when he is writing.

**Claptrap's Confession: Me and Colin are one mind. And since I am the brains of this alliance and Colin is already smart we make up a huge IQ of umm I think 500 maybe. **

**Moira's Confession: I realized that Claptrap and Colin will never be split apart. They are one mind…mostly Colin's. **

*Moira wakes Jon up*

Moira: Can I give you another offer?

Jon: Yes?

Moira: If you vote off Mord you will be guaranteed to go to the final 3.

Jon: What happens after Mord is gone?

Moira: Colin then Tychus once he loses immunity. It will be me, you, and either Claptrap or Gir.

Jon: I like that offer.

Moira: Plus Tychus might vote for you just for taking out Mord. Lilith might do the same.

**Jon's Confession: Moira is getting smarter. I might take her out of the goat category and put her in the threatening category. I think she should go even if Tychus does not win immunity. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 30_

Jeff: Welcome T Tribe. Here is Tychus and Gir coming back from reward. Today's challenge will have you get buckets of water from the swamp but there is a twist. You will throw the water to your friend. Come on in!

*Jim Raynor comes in*

Jeff: Tychus, your friend Jim is back.

*Zim comes in*

Jeff: Gir, Zim is back.

*Colin's employee Gob who is a Ghoul comes in*

Jeff: Colin here is your employee Gob.

Colin: Damn it. Why did you come?

Gob: Because Nova said she wasn't interested.

*A Skagg comes in*

Jeff: Since we do not know who your friend is Claptrap. Here is a Skagg we captured.

Claptrap:…*Claptrap faints*

*Mord's mother comes in. Mord's mother is shorter and fatter and is wearing a dress*

Mother: Morty!

Tychus: Hehe Morty.

Mord: Mother! Don't embarrass me.

Mother: Non sense. Oh is that your friend. My he's huge. Why a nice big guy.

Tychus: Thank you Mord's mother.

Mother: Call me Holli.

Tychus: Thank you Holli.

*Mord groans*

Holi: Did you know that it took Mord four years to get out of diapers.

Tychus: How interesting.

*Other laughs*

Mord: Mother!

Jeff: Moira we could not find a friend so we brought back Lucas Simms.

*Lucas Simms walks in*

Lucas: Hey Moira.

Moira: Oh how nice! Hi Lucas!

Jeff: And Jon we brought you Sandra.

Jon: No, she hates me!

*Sandra walks in*

Sandra: Damn right.

Jeff: First person to have their friend fill up their huge bucket wins immunity. Everyone take their positions.

*Everyone takes their positions*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone runs down to the lake and fills up their bucket. Claptrap gets back first and throws his water onto the Skagg. The Skagg gets angry and chases Claptrap.*

Claptrap: AHHHH!

Jeff: Claptrap is disqualified for running away from the challenge.

*Tychus and Jim start working well together as does Moira and Lucas. Gir throws water on Zim*

Zim: AHHHH it burns!

Gir: Yay!

*Jon and Colin are having problems with their "friend"*

Sandra: You throw that crap on me and I will go over and kick your ass.

Colin: I suggest you give up Jon, you aren't in danger. Now Gob catch the water.

Gob: Not until I get a raise.

Colin: I am paying you in caps.

Gob: I don't get paid enough to deal with some of the people there.

Colin: Damn Gob this is for 1 million caps! I will give you 10k.

Gob: 25K.

Jeff: Jon and Colin's friends are refusing to do the challenge.

Gob: Colin is my boos not my friend.

Sandra: I still hate that little *beep* Jon.

*Mord throws and barely gets any in his bucket*

Holi: Morty you need to put some muscle in your throws.

Mord: I am mother!

Holi: Don't you speak like that to me.

Jeff: This is pathetic. Only two teams are in this challenge. Tychus and Moira.

Jon: Because Jeff whoever loses is going home!

Tychus: It ain't going to be me.

*Tychus's bucket is half full but Moira is slowly catching up*

Lucas: Don't panic Moira!

Jim: Come on Tychus don't slow down.

*Both buckets are being filled*

Jeff: This will be close!

*A bucket gets filled and raises the flag the camera zooms out to show Tychus*

Jeff: Tychus wins immunity again!

Holi: Told you Morty that you should have eaten better. When will you become a real man? Look at Tychus, he's a real man!

Mord: He's fat.

Holi: Don't go discriminating against him because he has meat on him! He prepared for this game. Blah blah blah blah blah.

Tychus: Yes! I win again!

*Zim is on the ground in pain*

Gir: That was fun!

Jeff: After a challenge that five people did not even try Tychus you win immunity again. Congratulations. Everyone can head back to camp.

_Taco Tribe Day 30_

*Mord heads off with Jon*

Mord: Damn it! Why did Tychus have to win immunity again!

Jon: Because five of us were either running away, arguing, being nagged at, or trying to hurt our friend.

Mord: Well I guess Moira is next then.

Jon: Yeah.

*Colin comes over*

Colin: So Moira I guess.

Jon: Yeah

**Jon's Confession: I am not a huge fan of anyone here. Mord gets annoying real fast and Colin wants to hold everyone's fate in his hands but this is my chance to win this game and I am sticking with them.**

Mord: Final 6 soon. The four villains will be victorious.

Colin: Yeah.

**Colin's Confession: I don't trust anyone here. Jon is a snake who thinks he funny but he is really an insecure girl, Mord should have been gone but I kept him around as a goat, Moira suddenly got smart and stayed that way but it's too late for her, Gir is a psycho path that needs to be deactivated, Tychus is alright but he too causing a lot of conflict. Claptrap I do like but he could turn on me at any time. **

*Moira, Tychus, and Gir meet up*

**Tychus's Confession: I won immunity over Moira and I will be safe for at least three more days. I do feel bad because Moira is my friend out here and she will be going home. If she won I would not blame her for keeping immunity. Still I want to try and save her. **

Tychus: Any ideas on how to save you?

Moira: Nope.

Evil Gir: Disembowel Claptrap and put his head on a pike?

Tychus: Something that doesn't involve killing…unless it's Mord.

Evil Gir: Damn.

Moira: I got it!

*Moira runs off*

**Moira's Confession: I have a plan it's a last ditch plan but it could work. I just need to talk to Jon one more time. **

*Moira runs up to Mord and Jon*

Mord: No, we are not flipping.

Moira: I am just here to talk with Jon.

Mord: Whatever

*Mord walks away*

**Mord's Confession: I do not see Moira as a threat in this game and no matter what the villains are tight for now. Colin can't flip until the heroes have one person less. **

Moira: I know Colin has the idol and he is holding both alliances hostage.

Jon: I know but we need him.

Moira: You take out Mord and got to the final 3. You have Lilith's, Arbiter's, Tychus's, and my vote.

Jon: What if you make it?

Moira: Tychus will vote for you. He hates Mord that much.

Jon: I will think about.

**Jon's Confession: Moira is finally playing the game but it is a little late. I have made my choice and she is going home. Mord is my way to get to the million dollars. She should just accept it and go home before she makes an ass of herself. But I give her credit for trying. **

_Tribal Council #11_

Jeff: Welcome, I'll bring in the jury. Lilith, Arbiter, Autumn, and Roland voted out of the last Tribal Council. *Roland smiles at Moira* Ok, so Tychus how was reward?

Tychus: It was pretty awesome Jeff. Immunity is great too since I have a huge target on my back.

Jeff: What happened at immunity only Moira and Tychus were trying? Colin.

Colin: If I had Nova I would have done well but you gave me Gob. My good for nothing Ghoul employee who wanted money from me.

Jeff: Claptrap?

Claptrap: No more Skaggs. *Claptrap shakes with fear*

Jeff: Gir?

Gir: Zim is fun!

Jeff: Jon?

Jon: Sandra isn't my friend Jeff.

Jeff: I know. I love to see you suck. Mord?

Mord: You brought my mother. She nags at me a lot.

Jeff: At reward someone said that Tychus and Moira are fighting to survive is it set in stone that Moira is going home since she lost?

Jon: Well, yeah unless someone in my alliance is stupid enough to flip.

Jeff: Moira, how did you deal with losing Roland?

Moira: It hurt for about a day but it did open my eyes on who to trust and not to trust.

Jeff: Who do you trust?

Moira: Tychus and Gir.

Jeff: Who did you lose trust in?

Moira: Colin.

Colin: I am just playing the game.

Moira: On day six Colin I had a chance to eliminate you. The thought crossed my mind to take you out instead of Clover. I wish I did. Clover was a hothead but she was honest.

Colin: Don't get angry with me just because you got blindsided.

Moira: Don't you get angry when it happens to you.

Colin: I am the swing vote. Both alliances need me.

Moira: Unless you have the immunity necklace you are never safe. Remember that. You reap what you sow.

Colin: Do you even know what that means?

Moira: I do. I mistakenly put trust in you and it came back to bite me. I learned and you should learn before it comes back to get you.

Colin: I doubt it. I am safe.

Tychus: Colin she is trying to tell you that you are not. I am safe because I have the necklace. That idol in your pocket is worthless unless you play it.

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote. Mord you are up first.

*Mord votes*

**Moira**

Mord: Glad to see you have fight in you but it came in a little to late.

*Colin votes*

**Moira**

Colin: Karma is a bitch.

*Claptrap votes*

*Gir votes*

*Tychus votes*

**Mord **

Tychus: I got your mother's number so me and her can talk after this game.

*Moira votes*

**Mord**

Moira: It's either me or you. And I prefer it to be you.

*Jon votes*

Jeff: I will count the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Mord**

**Mord **

**Mord**

Mord: The three heroes.

**Moira**

**Moira**

**Moira**

Mord: Bye bye Moira.

Jeff: Fourteenth person voted out of survivor and fifth member of our jury…

**Morty**

*Mord looks shocked*

Mord: What the *beep*! Who voted for me?

Tychus: I did!

Mord: Other than your alliance.

Jeff: Mord give me your torch.

*Mord comes up with his torch*

Jeff: Mord the tribe has spoken.

*Mord's torch gets snuffed as Mord walks away*

Jeff: It was obvious that someone flipped and no matter what anything can happen. Go back to camp.

*Jon smiles as the tribe walks away*

**Mord's Final Words: I don't get it. Some idiot voted for me and I will find out who it is. I hate to say it but Tychus if you do one good thing for me please take out the backstabber. **

Next Time on Survivor…Jon joins hero alliance and Colin finds himself out numbered but he plans on trying to survive using the idol.

Voted for Mord: Tychus, Moira, Jon, Gir

Voted for Moira: Mord, Colin, Claptrap

Author's Notes: Mord, was originally suppose to be a subtle villain. But he ended up pretty boring to write for so I changed his personality a little and made him more of a jerk. I should have eliminated him sooner because I do not like writing for him.

Also please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 12

Last time on Survivor. Moira was depressed after losing Roland but Tychus came to her aid and taught her to keep going no matter what. Tychus won reward and brought Gir along as Moira stayed behind to try to get someone to flip. Tychus won immunity over Moira and tried some last minute some last minute scramble. During Tribal Council Moira and Colin went at it and Mord felt like he was safe but as the votes were counted Mord was blindsided 4-3. 6 are left who will be voted out next?

_Taco Tribe Night 30_

Colin: What the hell Jon!

Jon: What?

Colin: You backstabbed me!

Jon: I am only playing a game here. Like Moira said you reap what you sow.

Colin: We had a strong final 4.

Jon: You were the swing vote and I needed to lessen your power a bit.

**Jon's Confession: I did a bold move to take out my ally last night. I never really liked Mord anyways and he had connections with Colin who is getting more and more arrogant with each day. I am not his bitch. **

Claptrap: We trusted you Jon.

Jon: And Moira trusted you two.

Colin: They are going to vote you off in the final four anyways.

**Colin's Confession: I went from a 4-3 advantage to a 4-2 disadvantage. How the hell did that happen? Oh yes, Jon Fairplay. That little rat is going down!**

*Colin and Claptrap walk away*

Colin: We still have a trump card.

Claptrap: You have a playing card with Donald Trump on it.

Colin: *sighs* No. We have the hidden immunity idol.

Claptrap: But they would vote me out.

Colin: Not if I give you it.

Claptrap: But they would expect it and go after you.

Colin:…

**Claptrap's Confession: I think I broke Colin. He stood there for ten minutes unable to talk. I hope he gives me the idol. I don't want to go home!**

_Taco Tribe Day 31_

*The hero alliance met up in the forest*

Tychus: Ok, Colin and Claptrap are the next two to go.

Jon: I agree.

Moira: Me too.

Gir: Pizza!

Tychus: That is getting old Gir.

Gir: Buttered toast!

Jon: What happens at the final four?

Tychus: Every man for themselves.

**Tychus's Confession: My biggest competition in immunity right now is Moira and Colin. I think I can go on a run and make it to the end. **

Jon: Then you all will gang up on me in the final 4.

Moira: Not really. We might just take someone else who is a huge threat in the final 2.

Jon: Don't you mean final 3?

Moira: No, final 2. We added up the days and it's a final 2 for certain.

**Moira's Confession: When we started the hero alliance after Jon left we agreed that if it was just the hero alliance left we do every man for ourselves and not take anything personally. **

Tychus: You won't betray us right Jon?

Jon: Don't worry I won't.

**Jon's Confession: We are in a shaky alliance right now. None of them trust me and I don't trust them. But I am on board as long as they don't backstab me. **

*Colin was watching the group from a distance.*

Colin: We need to think of a plan Claptrap.

Claptrap: Got it! I can come up with a great plan. Just you wait.

Colin: I'll be back tonight if you made up a plan.

Claptrap: Hey!

**Claptrap's Confession: All this stress is getting to Colin. Maybe I can help him.**

*Colin is sitting in the shelter. Claptrap comes behind him and gives him a back massages*

Colin: What the hell!

Claptrap: I thought you needed to relax.

Colin: Go bug Gir.

**Colin's Confession: I need to be alone when I think of a plan. Claptrap is good for numbers only not for bugging me every freaking second!**

*Claptrap goes over to Gir*

Gir: Hi!

Claptrap: Hey there!

Gir: You smell funny.

Claptrap: You don't even have a nose.

Gir: You smell funny.

Claptrap: That is a lie!

Gir: You smell funny.

Claptrap: AHHH this is annoying!

**Evil Gir's Confession: I like putting audio on repeat just to annoy Claptrap; Hehe it seems to be working. That robot is easy to freak out. **

*Claptrap runs over to Colin*

Claptrap: Colin! Colin! Gir called me smelly.

Colin:…

Claptrap: He's being mean to me.

Colin: I am not your parent. Fight your own battles.

Claptrap: Oh…okay. Will do.

*Claptrap drives off. An explosion is heard a minute later and Claptrap falls in front of Colin charred and smoking*

Colin: You forgot about his missiles didn't you?

Claptrap: Yes.

**Claptrap's Confession: Me and Gir has had this rivalry for awhile now. I think it started in one of the challenges and escalated in the merge. But I am the better robot! I have wheels and don't have paper clips in my head. **

*Colin approaches Jon*

Colin: You need to come back with me.

Jon: I found my alliance.

Colin: I am your alliance.

Jon: No you aren't. You were not part of my alliance since you voted Autumn off. I just kept you because I needed you.

Colin: Moira and Tychus will boot you in the final 4.

Jon: I am not even here for the money.

Colin: What?

Jon: I am here to win but since you voted off Autumn you *beep*ed it up for me. Fourth place is fine. Third is better. My chances of winning is low anyways no matter who I stick with. If I stick with you I will be booted in the final 3 or 4 anyways.

Colin: I will bring you to the final 3.

Jon: There is no final 3. It's a final 2.

Colin: You would have a better chance with me.

Jon: I will not be your bitch like Claptrap is. If I take you out then that is a victory for me.

**Jon's Confession: I said the truth. I like Moira and Tychus more. Moira is the kind of naïve and friendly girl who reminded me a lot of a high school girl. And Tychus is cool once you get to know him. Colin on the other hand is a ruthless strategy master who needs to calm the *beep* down for once. **

_Taco Tribe Day 32_

*Moira and Tychus were the first ones awake as they set out to get water*

Tychus: It's going to be the final 4 soon.

Moira: Yeah, I know.

Tychus: I know this may sound weird but we may need to target each other at the final 4.

Moira: Why?

Tychus: We maybe the biggest threats in the game. Colin and Jon can not beat us.

Moira: I know. I have Roland.

Tychus: I have Lilith and maybe Arbiter. You may have Mord depending who we bring to the end.

Moira: Oh I would hate to write your name down.

Tychus: Same here.

**Moira's Confession: Me and Tychus talked about writing each other's names down in the final 4. It's something I don't want to do but I may have to in order to win. **

**Tychus's Confession: I know Moira is the next biggest threat and I may need her gone soon. I would hate to vote her out but she has to go soon or I might not win this game. **

Moira: Although if we both somehow end up in the final 2 it would be a very epic match up.

Tychus: Yes it would.

_Reward Day 32_

Jeff: Welcome survivors. Today's challenge will test your proficiency with weapons.

Claptrap: Alright I am good with weapons!

Jeff: You will try to get as many hits as you can with the weapon. There are five rounds, Pistols, Machine Guns, Shotguns, Grenades, and Rocket launchers. The person with the highest score wins reward and it's a good one. You will go to a market with 5000 dollars to buy anything you want. The items will be given to you when you are done with this game. First round will be pistols. 10 bullets per clip and 2 points per target. First up is Claptrap.

Claptrap: Oh boy!

*Claptrap fires the gun and the guns recoils hitting Claptrap on the head*

Claptrap: Ow!

*Claptrap fires again and again*

Jeff: Congratulations Claptrap you managed to hit nothing.

Claptrap: What!

Jeff: Claptrap has no points. Colin your shot.

*Colin fires*

Jeff: Colin gets 16 points.

Colin: Yes!

Jeff: Next up is Moira.

*Moira gets 6 points*

Jeff: Not impressive but still better than Claptrap's. Tychus is up next.

*Tychus gets 18 points*

Jeff: Tychus has taken the lead.

Tychus: Yes!

*Gir and Jon fire. Gir gets 2 and Jon gets 8*

Jeff: Tychus still has the lead. Next round is Machine Guns. There is 25 bullets in the clip. Each time you hit the target you get a point.

*Claptrap goes up first and fires. The gun's recoil making Claptrap lose his balance as bullets spray everywhere*

Jeff: Duck! Ok, Claptrap hit nothing again.

*Colin shoots and gets 15*

Jeff: Colin takes the lead with 31.

*Moira shoots and gets 11*

Moira: Not bad for my second time.

*Tychus shoots and gets 17*

Tychus: Damn recoil.

Jeff: Tychus retakes the lead.

*Gir gets 3 and Jon gets 9*

Jeff: Tychus and Colin are neck and neck as everyone else is falling out of this challenge fast. Next is shotguns. You have to hit the targets closing in. You get points for how far away they are and how many you hit in one clip. The possible points you can get is 20. Claptrap you are up next.

Claptrap: Die cardboard cut outs!

*Claptrap fires*

Jeff: Yet again Claptrap hit nothing.

*Tychus and Colin fires*

Jeff: Tychus gets 12, Colin gets 20.

Colin: Yes!

Jeff: Colin takes the lead.

*Moira fires and gets 12.*

Moira: Oh poor cardboard cutouts.

Jon: Why do they all look like me?

Jeff: For what you did to my brother.

*Jon and Gir fire.*

Jeff: Gir gets 1 point. Jon gets 8. Next up is grenades. There are five bins. Each bin is worth 5 points. The grenades are not real because of risk of injury.

*Claptrap throws the grenades and they land only a few feet away*

Jeff: This is why they are not active. Claptrap gets 0 points.

*Colin gets 10, Moira gets 15, Tychus gets 20.*

Jeff: Tychus has taken the lead with 67 points. Colin right behind with 61.

*Gir gets 5 points and so does Jon*

Jeff: Claptrap, Gir, and Jon are out since there is no possible way for them to win. Last round, rocket launcher. You fire once if you hit the target you get 30 points. The target is out 100 feet so it will be tough to hit. Colin you are up.

*Colin steps up and fires. The rocket barely misses*

Jeff: Sorry Colin you missed.

Colin: Damn.

*Tychus fires and hits*

Jeff: Tychus wins reward!

Tychus: Yes!

Jeff: You can take one person with you.

Tychus: Moira.

Jeff: You and Moira can head out now. Everyone else you can head out to camp.

_Reward Day 32_

*Tychus and Moira are in a small zombie town with some shops set up*

**Tychus's Confession: The reward is alright. I mean I bought some guns but that is about it. Jeff made this reward seem cool but it kind of sucks. **

Tychus: Well I bought some guns and there is nothing else to do around here.

Moira: We could figure out what to do about Colin's idol.

Tychus: Okay.

**Moira's Confession: We spent 1 hour picking out guns and we had another 3 hours until we go back to camp so I thought about us making up a strategy to get rid of Colin's idol while keeping our alliance strong. **

Moira: I am thinking that Colin might give it to Claptrap.

Tychus: But he might not.

Moira: Hmm, maybe if we get Colin to go after Jon.

Tychus: Interesting.

Moira: Therefore you, me, and Gir will be safe.

Tychus: You are picking up this strategy thing quickly.

**Tychus's Confession: Moira, came up with this genius plan to flush out the idol. If it fails then Jon is going home. So no loss to us. **

_Taco Tribe Day 32_

*Colin goes up to Jon*

Colin: You need to come back to my side.

Jon: No.

Colin: You and me are going to the final 3.

Jon: It's a final 2 you idiot.

Colin: Don't call me an idiot.

Jon: You were the one who made yourself hated here.

Colin: You were planning on voting me out in the final 5.

Jon: No *beep*ing duh. But you would have done the same. At least I did not gain someone's trust in day 1 and then backstab her by voting out her boyfriend.

Colin: It's a game.

Jon: Yeah, but there are some things Fairplay wouldn't do.

Colin: You voted for Roland.

Jon: Only because I had no choice.

Claptrap: Stop fighting! Can't you see it is tearing us apart!

*Gir walks over and swipes a metal plate off Claptrap*

Gir: I can see your circuits!

Claptrap: Give it back!

Gir: Never!

Claptrap: That is it!

*Claptrap attacks Gir but Gir fights back and steals Claptrap's armor.*

Claptrap: My circuits are exposed! AH! I hate fan service!

Colin: More like fan disservice.

Claptrap: People will make naughty pictures of me!

Gir: HAHA!

**Colin's Confession: I was trying to get Jon to flip to my side but we got into a little argument which resulted in Gir and Claptrap fighting and Claptrap losing his armor. This is probably the weirdest moment of this game. **

Jon: Umm Colin lets have our argument elsewhere.

Colin: I agree

*Colin and Jon walk away and Gir and Claptrap keeps arguing*

Claptrap: 

Gir: 

Claptrap: 

Gir: 

Claptrap: There is no two!

Gir: Yes there is!

**Claptrap's Confession: Gir is driving me insane. How can someone be more annoying than me! I don't get it!**

*Tychus and Moira come back to see everyone fighting*

Tychus: I think we should have stayed at the reward.

Moira: I agree.

**Moira's Confession: As soon as we come back from reward we see everyone fight. Colin against Jon and Claptrap and Gir. It's pretty crazy. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 33_

Jeff: Welcome tribe. Today's challenge will have you answer questions about the people that was voted out in the previous days. You all have five zombie heads. When you get one right use the machete to slice the zombie heads in half. The last one with zombie heads left wins immunity. First question what class was Roland?

Colin: Solider

Claptrap: Savior

Tychus: Solider

Gir: Big guy

Moira: Solider

Jon: Solider

Jeff: The answer is solider everyone but the robots got it right.

*Tychus, Moira, and Jon slices Colin's zombie heads. Colin slices Jon's zombie head*

Jeff: Colin is down to two and Jon is down to four. Next question what faction is Autumn from?

Colin: Enclave

Claptrap: Legion

Tychus: Enclave

Gir: Alien

Moira: Enclave

Jon: Brotherhood of Steel.

Jeff: Colin, Moira, and Tychus got it right.

*Moira and Tychus eliminates Colin as Colin takes out another one of Jon's zombie heads*

Jeff: Colin you are out. Jon is down to three. Next question name one of the opponents of Master Chief.

Claptrap: Covenant

Tychus: Flood?

Gir: ZIM

Moira: ?

Jon: Jeff SUCKZ

Jeff: The answer is the Covenant or the Flood. Tychus and Claptrap got it right.

Tychus: I thought I heard him mention the flood.

*Claptrap cut's Jon's Zombie head as Jon cuts Claptap's Zombie head*

Jeff: Claptrap is down to four Jon is down to two. Next question who defeated the Arbiter at Halo before he became the Arbiter?

Claptrap: Master Chief!

Tychus: Master Chief

Gir: Me?

Moira: Master Chief

Jon: Sandra Sucks!

Jeff: The answer is Master Chief.

Jon: Man I wish I got to know some of these guys.

*Tychus and Moira cuts Claptrap's Zombie heads and Claptrap cuts Jon's zombie head*

Jeff: Jon is down to 1 head and Claptrap has 2. Next question what is Clover's favorite weapon?

Claptrap: Gir's.

Tychus: Machine guns?

Gir: Snacks.

Moira: Sword.

Jon: Pistol.

Jeff: Moira is the only one to get it right.

*Moira cuts Claptrap's zombie head*

Jeff: Claptrap is down to one. What armor does Cross wear?

Claptrap: Power

Tychus: Power

Gir: Metal

Moira: Something

Jon: Combat.

Jeff: Claptrap and Tychus gets it right.

*Tychus eliminates Claptrap and Claptrap eliminates Jon*

Jeff: We are down to three. Next question what is the name of Mord's pet?

Tychus: Bloodwing.

Gir: Gir

Moira: Bloodwing.

Jeff: Moira and Tychus gets it right.

*Moira and Tychus cuts Gir's zombie heads*

Jeff: Why are you going after Gir?

Tychus: We want to have an epic ending to this challenge.

Jeff: Gir is down to three. Next question. What weapons does Lilith specialize?

Tychus: Elemental

Gir: Gnomes

Moira: Machine guns.

Jeff: Tychus is right.

*Tychus brings Gir down to two heads*

Jeff: Next question. What is Brick's…

Tychus and Moira: Fists.

Jeff: Gir I know you are eliminated.

Gir: YAY!

Jeff: Who did Mengsk rise up against?

Tychus: The confederates.

Moira: Zerg.

Jeff: Tychus is right Moira is down to 4 heads. How many votes did Russell get in the final tribal councils?

Tychus: 2 to many.

Moira: 2

Jeff: Tychus is down to 4 and Moira is down to 3. Was Lisi the first, second, or third jury member?

Tychus: 2nd

Moira: 1st.

Jeff: Tychus is right Moira is down to 2 heads. What Tribe was Rocky on in Fiji?

Tychus: Ravu.

Moira: Ravu.

Jeff: Tychus is down to 3 and Moira is down to 1. If Tychus gets this question right he wins immunity. What type of edit did Zoe receive?

Tychus: UTR

Moira: UTR?

Jeff: Tychus and Moira are right Tychus wins immunity for the third time in a row!

Tychus: Yes!

Jeff: Tychus you are safe but one of the five of you are not. I will see you all tonight.

_Taco Tribe Day 33_

Jon: Congrats on three in a row Tychus.

Tychus: Thanks.

Jon: We need to think about Colin right now.

Tychus: Simple we vote for either him or Claptrap and hope that we guess right.

**Jon's Confession: So instead of splitting the votes between Colin and Claptrap we are putting our eggs in one basket. That is stupid but they are covering their asses in case they think that I am flipping. Pretty smart but they are forgetting that Colin and Claptrap are voting for me. **

Jon: I don't agree. My ass is on the line here.

Tychus: If I did not win immunity I would have been targeted and we would still use the same strategy.

Jon: Fine.

**Tychus's Confession: Jon is a wild card and he could do anything even have Colin vote against us and Jon joining them again. Hopefully us three voting for someone would at least force a tie but I highly doubt Jon will work with Colin.**

Moira: Consider this payback for backstabbing Roland.

Tychus: You will get your revenge.

**Moira's Confession: This really isn't revenge for me. This is me trying to avenge Roland and trying to play the game. Colin and Claptrap needs to be separated and hopefully whoever we choose is going home. **

*Colin and Claptrap are alone*

Colin: Well I am going to use the idol tonight.

Claptrap: Which of us will use it?

Colin: I am not sure. But it will be whoever I feel is going to go home.

Claptrap: Well just choose correctly.

**Claptrap's Confession: It's like a coin flip. You guess right and you win. If not then you lose. I would love to have the hidden immunity idol but I don't think Colin will hand it to me but you never know. Colin is smart so I think he will give it to the right person. **

Colin: Good luck and hopefully at least one of us can make it to the final 2.

Claptrap: Yep!

**Colin's Confession: This Tribal Council me and Claptrap are voting for that bastard Jon. Revenge is a bitch and there is a 50-50 shot at him going home. **

_Tribal Council #12_

Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council. I will bring in the jury. Lilith, Arbiter, Autumn, Roland, and Mord voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Colin were you stunned last Tribal Council?

Colin: I was stunned. Mord was an ally and so was Jon so it pissed me off to see Jon stupidly flip.

Jon: You flipped to take out Autumn.

Colin: I was playing the game.

Jon: So was I.

Jeff: So Tychus how was the reward?

Tychus: It sucked Jeff. There was nothing there. I bought some guns but that was about it. Me and Moira just talked the entire time.

Jeff: Moira does your opinion differ on the reward?

Moira: It wasn't that good. There was no food Jeffy.

Jeff: So Jon do you feel vulnerable tonight?

Jon: Yes, I have a 50-50 chance of going home.

Jeff: Why is that?

Jon: We are voting for either Colin or Claptrap and if Colin uses his idol and saves the right person then I am going home.

Jeff: Claptrap how does it feel to have your fate in Colin's hands?

Claptrap: Nervous but Colin is smart and can figure out who is getting votes.

Jeff: Gir what is your opinion on that?

Gir: Someone with a C in their name is going home!

Jeff: So I guess everyone is set on who they are voting for right?

Colin: That is correct.

Jeff: Then it is time to vote. Colin you are up first.

*Colin votes*

**Fairplay**

Colin: This is payback you little backstabber.

*Claptrap votes*

**Jon**

Claptrap: Please let Colin pick the right person.

*Tychus votes*

*Gir votes*

*Moira votes*

*Jon votes*

*vote hidden*

Jon: Bye bye and say hi to Mord for me.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *he gets the urn*

Colin: I wanna use my idol.

*Colin goes up and uses his idol. Jon's face looks worried*

Jon: Oh crap.

Jeff: The rules state that whoever plays the idol will have the votes against them neglected. This is in fact the idol. First vote.

**Fairplay**

**Jon**

**Claptrap**

*Jon grins*

Jon: Gotcha.

Claptrap: Oh no.

**Claptrap**

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor

**Claptrap**

Gir: Yay!

*Claptrap goes up to Jeff with his torch disappointed*

Jeff: Claptrap the tribe has spoken.

*Claptrap's torch gets snuffed as Claptrap rolls away*

Jeff: Well it seems that the idol did not work. I will see you for the final reward challenge. Now go back to camp.

**Claptrap's Final Words: No! Colin was wrong! This is impossible! Well at least it was fun. I bet they voted for me for being a huge threat. **

Next Time on Survivor…with two episodes left deals are made as Colin tries to stay in the game and one survivor makes a series of dumb moves and is crowned dumbest survivor ever.

Author's Notes: Claptrap was an early favorite of mine. He was fun to write for until the merge then he became a little under the radar.

Also review or Claptrap gets it. :P


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Episode 13

Last time on Survivor Colin tried in vain to get people on his side. Tychus won reward and immunity. Colin having a choice on who to give the idol to gave it to himself but saw that his plan backfired when his only ally Claptrap was voted out. 5 are left who will be voted out next?

_Taco Tribe Night 33_

Jon: Yes! We got rid of the idol!

Tychus: Yes we did.

**Jon's Confession: I faked a worried look during tribal council to get Colin a little over confident but when the votes came up for Claptrap he looked so heartbroken. It was hilarious.**

Colin: Well I have to give you guys credit that was a good plan.

Tychus: It's nothing personal.

Colin: Yeah, yeah I know.

**Colin's Confession: I am the last person from my alliance now. Claptrap is gone and I used my idol. Worst of all Tychus is winning everything so I have no chance of winning immunity if it's a physical challenge. Mental challenges I can do well at but Jon and Moira are also good at those. **

Moira: So, lets put some rice on.

Gir: Yay Rice!

Jon: For the last time Gir you don't need rice.

Evil Gir: I like rice. If you ever tell me that again I will beat you to death with Colin.

Tychus: Shoo Evil Gir.

Gir: Sorry, I am trying to keep evil self under control.

**Moira's Confession: Just one more Tribal Council and Colin is out of here. See Roland I am avenging you. When Colin is gone I can hopefully fight to stay here somehow. Maybe target Tychus since he is a bigger threat than Gir and Jon but I like him the most. **

_Taco Tribe Day 34_

*Jon goes up to Tychus and Gir*

Jon: When Colin is gone I was wondering if you can team up with me and take out Moira.

Tychus: Yeah sure. I was planning on it anyways.

Gir: Yup.

Jon: Great, glad we had this talk.

**Tychus's Confession: I am not sure what I am going to do in the final 4. Jon annoys me a lot but Moira is the biggest threat since she has a great social game. I guess I will decide after Colin is gone.**

*Jon walks away*

Gir: Are we voting Moira out?

Tychus: I have no idea.

**Evil Gir's Confession: I realized that Gir is the least threatening person here. If Good Gir can get into the final 2 then I can take over during the jury section. I don't think I will win but it is worth a shot. **

*Jon goes over to Moira*

Jon: So, what are your plans for the final 4?

Moira: I haven't decided. Either between you or Tychus.

Jon: Tychus has Gir and if you join me we can take him out somehow.

Moira: Sounds like a good deal.

Jon: Great!

**Jon's Confession: I need to get Moira and Tychus against each other. If I can do that I might be able to sneak into the final 2. Fairplay you are a genius.**

**Moira's Confession: I know Jon is trying to get me and Tychus against each other. He thinks we are idiots but we know of his plans. **

*Colin is off by himself*

Colin: Damn, never thought I would be the lone outsider of the tribe.

**Colin's Confession: Yeah, I am *beep*ed in this tribe. A few days ago I was almost certain I will get to the final 2 but now I am a Bramin to the slaughter here. Just waiting to be voted out. They are not changing their minds either. **

*Jon passes by*

Jon: Hey Colin.

Colin: Hey you little piece of *beep*

Jon: How mature.

Colin: I am *beep*ed no matter what so I can start saying *beep* to you anyways.

Jon: I dare you to say *beep* about us.

Colin: Fine, Jon you are not going to win. Your game is *beep*. Tychus and Moira are plotting to vote you out and bring Gir to the final 2. Your game in Pearl Islands is *beep* since everyone hated you and even Jeff wants to break a bottle of beer over your head. The only reason you are still here is because your tribe went a winning streak and voted out three people more worthless or threatening than you.

Jon: Haha I like that trash talk *beep*.

**Jon's Confession: I love it when people blow up on me. They say things that could help me in the game so by having Colin blow up I got a better feel for the game. Except that Tychus and Moira are planning to vote each other out.**

_Reward Challenge Day 35_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Today's final reward challenge will test your skill in bowling.

Colin: What! Is that it? Bowling for final reward?

Jeff: Yeah.

Colin: You are recycling challenges aren't you?

Jeff: Umm…

Colin: Instead of having an obstacle course with puzzles and crap like that you are having bowling. This challenge sucks almost like the Heroes Vs Villains recycled challenges from the last three seasons or the Nicaragua Challenges where you aim crap and hope to hit every *beep*ing challenge.

Jeff: One more word and I am kicking you out of this show. Okay, there will be four rounds. Whoever has the least amount of pins knocked down will choose a prize from those five boxes. The next person eliminated can either steal the prize or choose another. Lets get going.

*Colin is first*

Jeff: Ok Colin roll.

*Colin rolls and gets 4 pins*

Jeff: Colin gets four pins.

*Gir throws and knocks out a camera man*

Gir: Dodge ball!

Tychus: Uhh wrong game.

Gir: Oh. Whoops.

Jeff: Gir gets nothing.

*Tychus gets 8 pins, Moira gets 5, and Jon gets 1*

Jeff: Gir is out. No surprise.

*Gir takes a box and opens it*

Gir: A new car!

Jeff: Gir wins a new car. Now remember someone else can steal it. Next round.

*Colin gets 7 pins, Tychus gets 3, Moira get 10, and Jon gets 0*

Jeff: Jon bowled like Colby and now he is out.

Jon: I would like to steal the car.

*Gir grumbles*

Jeff: Gir open up a new box.

*Gir opens a new box*

Gir: 10,000 dollars!  
Jeff: Next round.

*Colin gets 8 pins, Tychus gets 10 pins and Moira gets 7*

Jeff: Moira you are out.

Moira: I would like the money.

Gir: Fine

*Gir opens a new gift.*

Gir: I won a taco!

Jeff: Yes you did. You will get it when the challenge is over. Last round.

*Colin bowls 9*

Jeff: Tychus you need a 9 or better to win.

*Tychus bowls and gets only 8*

Jeff: Tychus choose your gift.

*Tychus takes the 10,000*

Tychus: Sorry.

*Moira opens another box*

Moira: Wow a hint for the next challenge.

Jeff: Colin you can either take a reward or see what's in the last box.

Colin: *beep* that I am taking the car.

Jon: Damn it!

*Jon opens the last box*

Jon: What the hell! Why is there a bikini!

Jeff: Just to screw with you Jon. You have to wear it until the next Tribal Council.

Jon: *beep* you Jeff.

Jeff: I will see you all at immunity.

_Taco Tribe Day 35_

*Everyone comes back from reward with Jon wearing a bikini*

Tychus: Oh god my eyes!

Jon: Hey I don't like it any more than you.

Colin: I am scared for life.

**Jon's Confession: Normally I would not mind wearing a bikini so others would gauge their eyes out but there is a difference in choosing to wear it and being forced to wear it. Especially by Jeff. **

Gir: I got a taco!

Moira: I have a hint for the immunity challenge.

**Moira's Confession: I don't think the hint will help me very much. I have yet to win a challenge and may never win one. But it would be nice to win something. **

*Jon walks away shaking his butt*

Tychus: I did not need to see that.

Colin: If you vote him out you don't need to ever see it.

Tychus: Nice try but he doesn't have to wear it after Tribal Council.

Colin: Worth a shot.

**Colin's Confession: I won a car which is nice if I needed it but I only did it for 2 reasons. 1. I did not want Jon to get it. 2. The last box probably contained something that I would hate to have and I was right. **

Colin: Would you keep me if I gave you a brand new car?

Tychus: You are talking to someone who has an Odin Mech that terrorized the Dominion Homeworld for *beep*s and giggles…and for a mission.

Colin: Gir?

Gir: I rather have a taco.

**Gir's Confession: I won a taco so I am happy…and I am still voting out Colin. **

Colin: Moira?

Moira: You know that cars are useless from our world silly.

Colin: Damn.

*Moira is sitting with Colin by the shelter*

Colin: Well I guess I am *beep*ed no matter what.

Moira: Yeah, your elimination is set in stone. I would feel bad about it but you did vote out my boyfriend.

Colin: Oh, one thing. I promised Roland I would not say this to you.

Moira: Say what?

Colin: Roland says that he really did not like you but he was bringing you along as a goat. Since I have nothing to lose I would just go out and say it.

*Moira slaps Colin*

Colin: The truth hurts doesn't it?

**Moira's Confession: That bastard! How dare he make up lies to get me to hate someone who is already voted off! No matter he is gone anyways. **

*Moira stomps away just as Gir was walking by*

Colin: First time I saw her angry.

Evil Gir: I would stay away from her.

**Evil Gir's Confession: Colin is an idiot. He would have a better chance of surviving if he would just shut the *beep* up and not do anything but now he pissed off everyone trying to save himself. Quite funny. **

Colin: I guess I will wait for immunity then.

**Colin's Confession: Many days ago I was on top of my game and unstoppable and now no mater what I do I piss people off. That is karma for you. But maybe if I wait until tomorrow to make a move it might save me. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 36_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors to immunity. Today's challenge will have you holding onto ropes over a lake. At the end of the ropes are weights that are a certain percentage of your weight. When you let go you fall into the lake. Last one left wins immunity. Lets get started.

*Everyone gets on a platform as weight is added*

Jeff: This challenge has started. 36 days. You are hungry. Tired. Fatigued.

Colin: Shut up Jeff!

Jon: Finally something me and Colin can agree on.

*30 minutes later*

Jeff: We are now at the half hour mark you all have 10% of your body weight. Now we are adding another 10%.

*More weight is added. Jon lets go and falls in*

Jeff: The bikini man has fallen in.

Jon: *Beep*

Jeff: Only four people are left.

*30 minutes later*

Jeff: We are adding another 10%.

*Another 10% is added. Tychus and Moira falls into the lake*

Jeff: Moira is out and surprisingly Tychus is out.

Tychus: That stuff weighs like 100 pounds.

Jeff: Only Gir and Colin are left. Colin weights 160 pounds while Gir weights 20 pounds.

Colin: Wait! You mean Gir is holding 6 pounds?

Jeff: Yes.

Colin: Damn it! This challenge is rigged!

*Colin lets go and falls in*

Colin: Screw it.

Jeff: Gir wins reward!

Gir: Yay!

Jeff: Gir you are safe from the vote. For the rest of you one of you will be voted out. You have the evening to think about it.

Tychus: Can we just go right now?

Jeff: No.

**Colin's Confession: Everyone thinks I am screwed but I have one idea in my head but I have to wait until Tribal Council tonight. **

_Taco Tribe Day 36_

Gir: Yay I won immunity!

Colin: Because you weigh like 20 pounds.

Gir: Use to be 40 but I used all my missiles.

**Evil Gir's Confession: I won immunity and so I am safe and Colin is not. I should just sit back and watch Colin get voted off. You have control stupid Gir. YAY!**

Tychus: Ok, no contest Colin.

Jon: Yep.

Moira: Yeah.

**Moira's Confession: I haven't felt this glad voting someone off since Rocky. Colin is gone then either Tychus or Jon. I can not believe I am going to be in the final 4!**

*Jon goes up to Colin*

Jon: You have your bags packed?

Colin: Yes but I can tell you that I am not going home?

Jon: Yes you are. No more idols are in play. You do not have immunity. Have you lost your mind?

Colin: I have some tricks up my sleeve.

Jon: Yeah whatever.

**Jon's Confession: Colin is now like Mord. A complete moron. This place does that to you or maybe because Colin is too in the game to and it finally caused a brain malfunction. **

*Tychus and Moira are sitting by the lake an hour before Tribal Council*

Tychus: So after this we have to target each other.

Moira: I know.

Tychus: Good luck. You have my vote if you get to the final 2.

Moira: Same here.

**Tychus's Confession: After this Tribal Council I really have to win immunity or else I could go home. Even Gir might vote against me so it's going to get intense. **

*The tribe packs up and goes to Tribal Council*

**Colin's Confession: They all count me out but I am not done until my torch gets snuffed. I have a backup plan in motion. **

_Tribal Council #13_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. Here comes the jury. Lilith, Arbiter, Autumn, Roland, Mord, and Claptrap voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Colin is it you going home tonight or did something change.

Colin: Nothing is 100% Jeff but I expect to be going home tonight.

Jeff: Jon, how is that bikini.

Jon: *beep* you Jeff.

Jeff: Hehe. So Gir did you really need that immunity idol around your neck tonight?

Gir: Nope! It was an easy win. I like winning. I like everyone…except for my evil self.

Jon: Just because Gir is screwed up in the brain a little.

Jeff: So Tychus, this is the first time in 9 days since you had immunity. Do you feel vulnerable?

Tychus: Not really Jeff. I should have a target on me but I don't. Colin's target is bigger than mine so I expect to get 1 vote but that is about it.

Colin: I am not voting for you. I am voting for Jon.

Jon: As expected.

Jeff: Moira you use to be Colin's ally. Do you still like him?

Moira: I use to until he said that Roland was using me to get to the finals.

Colin: I thought he was using you.

Moira: Did you not even care about my feelings? No apparently you did not.

Colin: If it will do anything I am sorry.

Moira: Apology accepted.

Colin: Can you not vote for me?

Moira: Sorry, I still am.

Colin: Damn.

Jeff: So, before we can get to the vote. Colin is there anything you would like to say?

Colin: Yes. Gir can you give me your immunity idol?

Gir: Do a little dance.

*Colin gets up and dances*

Tychus: Gir what are you doing!

Jon: Damn it Gir!

Gir: Here you go!

*Gir hands Colin the immunity necklace.*

Jeff: Wow, Colin is now immune. No one can vote for Colin. Colin you are up first.

Colin: Before I am going up there I will just say that I am voting for Gir only because I want to see you guys tear each other apart.

*Colin votes*

**Retarded Gir**

Colin: Thank for the necklace.

*Tychus votes*

**Moira**

Tychus: Only because I think I am going tonight.

*Gir votes*

*vote hidden*

Gir: I think you are the biggest threat!

*Moira votes*

**Jon**

Moira: I am not voting for Tychus until the final 4. I stick to my word.

*Jon votes*

**Tychus**

Jon: Sorry big boy but your time is up. Immunity won't save you now.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *Gets the urn* First vote

**Moira**

**Tychus**

**Retarded Gir**

**Jon**

Sixteenth Person voted out of Survivor

**Gir love Gir**

Tychus: Wait. Gir did you vote yourself off?

Gir: Yup!

Moira: Isn't that against the rules.

Jeff: Well since Samoa pretty much half of the rules are ignored. Plus this was just too funny to pass up. Gir bring me your torch.

Gir: I win!

*Gir runs up with his torch*

Jeff: Gir the tribe has spoken.

*Before Jeff could snuff the torch Gir eats the fire*

Gir: MMMMM spicy. Bye!

*Gir runs off*

Jeff:…No comment. Go back to camp.

**Evil Gir's Final Words: That is the last *beep*ing time I let stupid Gir in charge. Somehow he gave away his idol and voted himself off! *beep* this I want a taco.**

Next Time on Survivor.

3 days are left, 2 challenges, and 3 tribal councils. Four Survivors are left.

Colin- The Smart strategist

Tychus- The big immunity threat

Moira- The nice girl

Jon- The jerk

One of them will be crowned sole survivor.


	14. Chapter 14

Video Game Survivor Zombie Island Finale

36 days ago 20 people came to Pandora's Zombie Island hoping to win a million dollars. Now four are left and each of them took a different path to get there.

Colin from Fallout Tribe started in the pre merge as the strategic master mind taking out Clover, Cross, and Master Chief. In the post merge he became a swing vote in order to further himself in the game but was betrayed and quickly found his allies getting voted out. He dodged another bullet by tricking Gir out of his immunity necklace.

Moira started off as a naïve follower of Colin and Roland getting to the post merge easily. After seeing Roland in trouble she scrambled and saved him only to see him voted out by Colin the next Tribal Council. Saddened by not out she seek the guidance of Tychus and soon became a huge social threat.

Tychus started off as a hot head fighting with Mengsk, Brick, Russell, and Mord but cooled down and won 3 immunity challenges in a row. He even planned his end game hoping to take Gir until Gir was voted off.

Jon started out annoying his tribe mates and dodging a bullet in the pre merge. He came to the post merge and created the villain alliance. The alliance held strong until Colin flipped but was able to recover until Jon himself flipped and joined the hero alliance.

One of these four will be crowned sole survivor.

_Taco Tribe Night 36_

Tychus: Damn it!

Jon: I was expecting myself to go tonight.

Tychus: We kept you.

Colin: That is right. Thank you Gir.

**Tychus's Confession: I had my end game set up perfectly. I was going to take Gir to the end. But unfortunately Gir gave up immunity and voted himself off now I have to rethink my strategy.**

Moira: Who voted for me?

Tychus: Sorry. It was me.

Moira: It's okay. We all were caught unprepared.

**Colin's Confession: We I survived yet another Tribal Council. This time I got Gir to give up his immunity necklace and I live to see another day. Still it's going to be a struggle for me to survive. I just delayed everything. **

_Taco Tribe Day 37_

*Colin meets with Moira early in the morning*

Colin: I just want to apologize again for the things I said to you.

Moira: It's okay. I forgive.

Colin: Good. My offer still stands for us joining up. You would have half the vote.

Moira: Hmmm.

**Moira's Confession: I still need to think about the end game. I still don't trust Colin but right now it is every man for themselves here and I need to focus on getting Tychus out. **

Moira: We take out Tychus.

Colin: Good.

Moira: Or Jon if Tychus wins immunity.

Colin: Great.

**Colin's Confession: I know Tychus is voting for Moira and Moira is voting for Tychus so my only problem is Jon. He will vote for me no mater what. I need to stop him.**

*Jon is talking to Tychus*

Jon: So you will probably win immunity again.

Tychus: I was thinking either taking out Colin or Moira.

Jon: Both are indeed huge threats. But Moira is bigger.

**Jon's Confession: I need to ally myself to get rid of some threats in this game. If I can get rid of Moira then I can get rid of Tychus. Doesn't matter who goes first.**

Tychus: Thanks for coming up to me Jon.

Jon: No problem.

**Tychus's Confession: It is getting down to the wire here. Any of us can go home and I am hoping to win immunity two more times and get rid of Moira. I like her like a daughter but she has friends in the jury. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 37_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Today's immunity challenge will have you go through a maze, once you are done you have to grab a baby Skagg and bring it over to your gate. Finally a word puzzle will lower and you have to solve it. First person to solve the puzzle wins immunity and guaranteed a one in three shot at winning this game. Lets get started.

*Everyone takes their positions*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*All of the survivors head into the maze.*

Jeff: All of them are stumbling around trying to figure out where they are.

*Tychus and Jon find the exit quickly*

Jeff: Jon and Tychus are out. Tychus needs a blue Skagg and Jon needs an orange one.

*Tychus jumps on a Skagg and catches it*

Jeff: Tychus is doing really well in this challenge.

*Moira exits the maze as Jon misses the Skagg*

Jon: Damn it!

*Tychus brings the Skagg over to the cage and gets the puzzle bag*

Jeff: Tychus is going to start on the puzzle.

*Tychus dumps out the pieces*

Tychus: I wish I paid attention in school.

*Jon grabs his Skagg and brings it over just as Colin leaves the maze*

Jeff: Hurry up Colin you are still in this!

*Jon grabs the puzzle bag and starts on his puzzle*

Jeff: Tychus not making any progress. Moira have difficulty in catching her Skagg.

Moira: Here Skagg. Come to me. I have a treat.

*Jon starts making progress on his puzzle*

Tychus: I have no freaking idea.

Jeff: Jon almost done.

Jon: I got it! Victorious!

Jeff: Jon *sighs* wins immunity.

*Jeff throws the necklace at Jon*

Jeff: Congrats Jon now get the hell out of here and see you at Tribal Council where hopefully you can pull a Gir.

Jon: Hey!

_Taco Tribe Day 37_

**Jon's Confession: I won immunity which was fun because Jeff hates me and had to congratulate me for winning it. More importantly I am safe from the vote tonight. **

*Tychus meets with Jon*

Tychus: Moira is going tonight.

Jon: I know. Good riddance.

Tychus: I hate to do it but it's got to be done.

**Tychus's Confession: It's the time of the game in which I have to vote out an ally. Sorry Moira but this is a game and we agreed to it. **

*Colin and Moira were together in the shelter*

Colin: It has to be Tychus.

Moira: I don't want to vote for him.

Colin: You have to. It's either him or you.

Moira: Well…okay I will vote for him.

**Moira's Confession: I kind of like pulling Colin's leg a little. I am voting for Tychus. I hate to do it but it must be done. **

*Moira and Tychus meet right before the vote*

Tychus: Well good luck to you.

Moira: Same to you.

Tychus: It's unfortunate that it had to come to this but we made a deal.

Moira: I know.

*They both hug and head out to Tribal Council*

**Colin's Confession: A day ago I was dead meat but now because of some stupid deal between Tychus and Moira I am suddenly saved. This is great.**

_Tribal Council #14_

Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council. Here comes the jury. Lilith, Arbiter, Autumn, Roland, Mord, Claptrap, and Gir voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Colin are you still going home tonight?

Colin: Not to my knowledge. It's either going to be Tychus or Moira.

Jeff: Tychus why the change?

Tychus: Because there are two huge threats in this game. Me and Moira. Jon and Colin are the two easiest to beat.

Jeff: Couldn't they just gang up on whoever is not voted out tonight?

Tychus: True but the two do hate each other.

Colin: Aye we do.

Tychus: And I am expecting something unpredictable to happen.

Jeff: Why do you say that?

Tychus: Because the last few Tribal Councils the unpredictable has happened. Backstabbing, weird votes, people giving up individual immunity and voting themselves out. Yeah I have seen it all.

Jeff: Moira, do you think you will be going home tonight?

Moira: I think so but then again Tychus is the biggest immunity threat. I haven't won a thing. Colin and Jon both won something.

Jeff: Jon, who would be smarter to take out?

Jon: Well Tychus is an immunity threat but Moira has a kick ass social game but then again Colin has been the strategic mastermind.

Jeff: You said three names, I thought Tychus and Moria were getting votes.

Jon: They said it not me.

Colin: Let me guess you are voting for me.

Jon: I did not say that either.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Colin you are up first.

*Colin votes*

*Tychus votes*

**Moira**

Tychus: Unless something crazy happens this will be the last time I will vote you out of the game. Good luck.

*Moira votes*

**Tychus **

Moira: Sorry, since Roland left you have been a good friend to me.

*Jon votes*

**Colin**

Jon: Just because you wanted to be the swing vote so you are the swing vote. Also *beep* you.

Jeff: I will read the votes *Jeff gets the urn* First vote

**Colin**

**Tychus **

**Moira**

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor

**Tychus**

Tychus: Damn.

Moira: Sorry.

Tychus: It's ok. Good luck.

*Tychus brings his torch up*

Jeff: Tychus the tribe has spoken.

Tychus: Yep

*Jeff snuffs Tychus's torch as Tychus walks away*

Jeff: Tomorrow's Tribal Council will be interesting. Head back to camp.

**Tychus's Final Words: So Colin voted with Moira and Jon threw his vote away. I am still happy that I got fourth place. I can still brag to Jimmy about going farther than him. Good luck Moira.**

_Taco Tribe Night 37_

Colin: Well the biggest threat is gone.

Jon: Yeah, now all I have to do is win immunity.

Colin: That is my plan.

Jon: I was hoping that someone would have voted for you.

Colin: That vote was from you?

Jon: Yep, all me.

**Moira's Confession: Well my last friend here was voted out. I liked Tychus but keeping him around would have been stupid. Still I am stuck here with two bickering men. Oh yeah I also realized that I am the only women that made it to the merge. I should have realized it but for some reason it never came up since the men were all targeting each other. And even in the final 3 they are still hating each other. No matter who wins immunity I might be safer than I thought. **

*Moira talks to Jon*

Moira: So if you win immunity who are you voting out?

Jon: I am in favor of taking you out.

Moira: But I just started playing the game. Colin has been playing the game since day 1.

Jon: Really? I thought you were a smart player?

Moira: No, I started playing to keep Roland. Not before then. I am a coattail rider.

Jon: Interesting.

**Jon's Confession: Moira brought up a good point. She is still a threat but she admitted she recently just started to play the game and like Neleh that can really hurt her in the jury. So I will keep my options open. **

*Moira talks with Colin*

Moira: Jon is targeting you.

Colin: What?

Moira: Jon wants you gone even if it means losing the final Tribal Council.

Colin: Damn I really have to win now.

**Colin's Confession: I figured this last Tribal Council would be simple and Moira will be going home but now I found out Jon is targeting me.**

**Moira's Confession: I did damage today and hopefully if either of them wins immunity I won't be going home. It's kind of funny that two strategic masters are being outplayed by someone who only started playing when the merge started. **

_Taco Tribe Day 38_

*Jeff comes over and blows an air horn in Jon's ear*

Jon: What the *beep*!

Jeff: Wake up. It's time to prepare for your next immunity challenge.

Colin: You mean we go past the torches of the people who were voted out before us then we do the last immunity challenge?

Jeff: I hate it when you do that.

Colin: I know.

Jeff: Just go and do it.

*The tribe heads out*

**Moira's Confession: There are 17 people who did not make. I feel that some of them should have gone farther because I would have liked to meet them. Like Brick, Cross, Lilith, and a few others that I can't remember. **

**Jon's Confession: We are honoring the fallen and since some of them I hate I can make fun of them. Quite fun to do when I was in Pearl Islands. **

**Colin's Confession: I outsmarted 17 people to get here. Soon it will be 18 once the immunity challenge is done and 19 when I win. **

_Fallen Comrades_

*They paddle up to the first torch*

Jon: Lisi. She wanted to quit since day 2.

Colin: Really?

Jon: Yeah, she was a loser.

**Lisi: Coming here again was a big mistake. I had to deal with Russell and Jon the entire time. It pissed me off man**.

*They get to Clover's torch*

Moira: Clover!

Colin: My first victim.

Moira: I could have taken you out that day. I was tempted.

**Clover: I feel that I was taken out too early. I mean I was not really a threat and they kept two bickering idiots over me. **

*They get to Bricks torch*

Jon: Taken out way too early.

Colin: You can blame Mord for that.

Moira: He looked like a sweet sane guy.

*Both men look at Moira like she's crazy*

**Brick: AHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Camera Man: Run!**

**Brick: MOOORREEEEEE FOOOD You are out FOOOD AHHHHHH**

**Camera Man: Help me!**

*They get to Mengsk's torch*

Colin: He was an ass.

Jon: He sucked in challenges as well.

**Mengsk: I am too old for doing this crap. I don't even know why I came out here. I was miserable and hated. **

*They get to Russell's Torch*

Jon: Short fat bald guy.

Colin: And Gir took him out.

Moira: Only person I did not like that wasn't on my tribe.

Jon: He is always like I da best playa eva.

**Russell: Them dumbasses voted out da wrong person. I am da best Survivor eva so they are jealous of me. When dis airs I will be shown as a victim. **

*They get to Rocky's torch*

Moira: I liked him until he called me retarded.

Jon: He was annoying.

**Rocky: Yeah I did not do as well this time but I had a kick ass time and I made some new friends and new enemies. **

*They go past Cross's torch*

Colin: Another victim of mine.

Moira: I liked her.

Jon: You like almost everybody.

Moira: Yeah but she should have stayed.

**Cross: I had a hard time here. I was put on a tribe with an enemy, had my new tribe split up, and survived a Tribal Council as an outsider. Most importantly I kept my honor intact. I would not change how I played.**

*They get to Master Chief's torch*

Colin: Another victim. He almost made it past that Tribal Council.

Jon: What did he look like under that armor?

Colin: Not sure. He never took it off.

Moira: How did he eat?

Colin: I am not sure.

**Master Chief: Meh it was okay but I prefer fighting. **

*They get to Zoe's torch*

Jon: Yes! I got rid of you.

Moira: We should have kept her over you.

Jon: Hey!

**Zoe: I did not do as well but I felt I did more than in my previous season. Still it was a wonderful experience and I encourage everyone to do something that they like. I wanted to do this game again and I got the chance to. Doesn't matter what place I came in. It was great to be back. **

*They get to Lilith's torch*

Colin: She should have stayed.

Moira: I can't think of anything to say negative about her.

Jon: Yeah, she hung in there despite being injured.

**Lilith: I did not quit which was important to me. That injury almost took me out of the game but I came back and almost made it to the merge. If I wasn't taken out by the idol I would have gotten to the final five easily. **

*They get to Arbiter's torch*

Moira: I am sorry Arbiter

Jon: Funny how he trusted me.

Colin: You were playing both sides.

**Arbiter: I came in as a huge threat and went down like one. That and I learned more of human interaction and getting to the merge is a great thing to experience when all you know is how to fight along side them. **

*They get to Autumn's torch*

Colin: Another victim of mine.

Moira: He was a jerk.

Jon: I agreed but he was my jerk.

**Autumn: I could have won this game if it wasn't due to some dumbass flipper. I had an alliance and the smarts to make it to the end. **

*They get to Roland's torch*

Moira: I miss him.

Jon: I have to say Colin that was pretty low.

Colin: Lower than saying that your grandma died.

**Roland: This game is awesome I hoped to have made it to the end but that is life. You win some you lose some. I don't feel like a loser after being voted out. I feel like a winner with all the experience and fun I had. **

*They get to Mord's troch*

Colin: What a dumbass.

Moira: Yeah

**Mord: I had this game in the bag! Damn it now Tychus can brag that he made it farther than me. **

*They get to Claptrap's torch*

Colin: My ally!

Jon: My victim.

Moira: He was strange but funny.

**Claptrap: Greetings I am now saying my final words for the fallen comrades. I made up a bunch of important and long points. Point 1…** *sound cuts out*

*They get to Gir's torch*

Jon: I can not believe he did that.

Colin: I owe him a lot for saving me.

Moira: Poor Gir.

**Evil Gir: Damn this stupid Gir. I was guaranteed a final 4 and he went along and ruined it for no apparent reason. **

*They get to Tychus's torch*

Colin: Huge threat.

Jon: Big fat jackass.

Moira: Because you two never got to know him. He has his problems but he cared for the people he liked…that and you guys woke him up and he threw a missile at you.

**Tychus: I loved this game and the challenges that and I got revenge on the people I hated and I got Mord's mother's phone number so I am cool with being voted out.**

**Colin's Confession: 38 days ago I came here and so many have fallen victim to me. Clover, Cross, Master Chief, Mengsk, Arbiter, Roland, Autumn, Gir, and Tychus. **

**Jon's Confession: Yet again I am at the final 3. This time the result will be different I will win and I will be going to the final 2.**

**Moira's Confession: I have to win today if I don't I could be going home. I am pretty nervous about the challenge.**

_Final Immunity Challenge Day 38_

Jeff: Welcome today's challenge will test your balance. The challenge will require you to stand on a platform in the water. If your knees or hands touch the platform you are out. If you fall into the water you are out. Last person left wins immunity and guaranteed a final 2 spot and can choose who will join them in the final 2.

*Everyone takes a platform*

Jeff: This challenge has started.

*The three float in the lake as 30 minutes pass*

Jeff: Moira how are you feeling?

Moira: My legs hurt.

Jeff: Jon?

Jon: I am fine Jeff.

Jeff: I am tempted to throw a rock at you.

*Moira suddenly falls off*

Jeff: Moira is out of the challenge.

Moira: Darn.

*30 more minutes pass*

Colin: Listen Jon you fall and I take you.

Jon: I am not falling for it. You fall and I take you.

Colin: Hell no!

*An hour passes*

Moira: I'm bored.

Jeff: Me too.

Colin: How about rock paper scissors.

Jon: No.

*A gust of wind blows by and knocks Jon into the water*

Jeff: Colin wins immunity!

Colin: Yes!

Jeff: Colin you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. You have a couple of hours to think of who to take out.

_Taco Tribe Day 38_

**Colin's Confession: I won immunity and now I can choose who to take with me to the final 2. I can take Moira or Jon. Jon I hate with a passion but I might lose to Moira.**

Colin: Moira what do you think my chances are of winning against Jon?

Moira: He has Mord, Autumn, Tychus, and Gir. Maybe Lilith as well.

Colin: Damn that is five.

Moira: I have Tychus and Roland and maybe Gir.

Colin: Hmmm

**Moira's Confession: I don't want to go home. If I make myself as less threatening as possible he might take out Jon instead. **

Colin: Maybe I should talk to Jon.

Moira: Not a good idea. He will manipulate you fully and try to take me out.

**Colin's Confession: I have about an hour to figure out who is going home. So far I know many reasons to take them both out. I just have to choose the right one.**

*While they are packing up Jon approaches Colin*

Jon: You are voting for Moira right?

Colin: Yeah, her social game is too good to keep around.

Jon: Good. Because my social game sucks.

**Jon's Confession: Me and Colin have one thing in common. We are cockroaches. We never die no matter how hated. Once Moira is gone we can easily piss off an already bitter jury. **

_Tribal Council #15_

Jeff: Come on in. Here is Lilith, Arbiter, Autumn, Roland, Mord, Claptrap, Gir, and Tychus voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Colin did you really need immunity?

Colin: Yes, I know that if I did not win I would have been going home 100%.

Jeff: Have you decided on who to vote out?

Colin: Not really. I gave it a lot of thought.

Jeff: Ok, let me help you. Moira why should Colin keep you?

Moira: Well Colin I did not play the game until after Arbiter was voted out. You and Jon have been playing since day 1. A coattail rider is much easier to beat than someone who knows how to talk their way out of any trouble.

Jeff: Jon same question.

Jon: Colin, we haven't gotten along and to tell you the truth if I had won Moira would be going home. It is the smart thing to do and that is your game.

Jeff: Colin have you made up your mind?

Colin: Yes I have.

Jeff: Then you can go up and vote.

*Colin votes*

*vote hidden*

Colin: I may regret this but I may not.

*Colin comes back*

Jeff: I will read the vote. *Jeff gets the urn* Eighteen Person voted out of Survivor…

**Fairplay**

Jon: What!

Colin: Sorry but you are the biggest threat.

Jon: No you voted out the guy who you can beat you idiot.

*Jon goes up with his torch*

Jeff: Jon, the tribe has spoken. *Jeff snuffs Jon's torch* Now get out of here.

*Jon flips them off and walks away*

Jeff: thank you for taking him out. I will see you tomorrow.

_Taco Tribe Day 39_

**Moira's Confession: I was surprised that Colin decided to keep me here. I fully expected to be voted out but I was wrong. Now all I have to do is to face the jury.**

Moira: Thanks for keeping me.

Colin: No problem.

**Colin's Confession: Moira had a great social game but she admitted that she only started playing part way through the merge. That could cost her the million. So I elected to keep her. **

*They started to burn the shelter*

Colin: I remember Claptrap burning down my shelter in Borderlands Tribe.

Moira: Yeah, I heard.

Colin: So good luck to you.

Moira: Same to you.

Colin: I figure they will be hard on both of us.

Moira: They will but remember don't take anything from them.

Colin: I won't.

**Moira's Confession: I have to think of a way to cover for the fact that I started to play the game late. It might have cost me some votes but I know that I have some votes locked up.**

Colin: Well it's time to go.

Moira: Goodbye camp. I will miss you.

**Colin's Confession: Time for me to go in and give the best speech I have ever given. I have some votes locked up. I just need a couple more. **

_Final Tribal Council_

*Moira and Colin walk into Tribal Council to see the jury already seated*

Jeff: Welcome to the final Tribal Council. Here how it will go. First you will give your opening statements, then the jury will ask you questions, and finally you will give your closing statements. Colin you are up first.

Colin: I know some of you dislike me for my game but I played it to the best of my abilities. If I went home I would have not made it personal. I lied, I tricked, but I regretted some of the choices I have made. You guys overall were a blast to play with and I hope you vote for me.

Jeff: Moira, your turn.

Moira: Hi, last Tribal Council I said I only started to play the game and yes I did ride coattails but it was a strategy and when I needed to I made game changing moves. I kept myself in by acting non threatening. I did not need to be a strategic master mind or an immunity winner. I needed to use my brain to keep myself off the chopping block.

Jeff: Okay, now it is the jury's turn to ask their questions. Lilith you can start us off.

Lilith: Congrats final 2. Colin I wasn't happy that you sided with Mord after that illegal hit against me that injured me. So that affects my vote but my question is if I wasn't idoled what place would you think I would make. Just curious.

Colin: Final 2. No doubt. You were a huge immunity threat and had the sympathy vote.

Lilith: Moira, same question.

Moira: To be honest you would have gone in the final 5. You would have been like Tychus. Too big of a threat to keep around. Sorry.

Lilith: It's no problem. Good luck you two.

Jeff: Arbiter.

Arbiter: I know you both voted me out so I can not base my vote on that. My question is what is your biggest regret?

Colin: Mine is trusting Jon, he was a liar and a snake and after he voted you out I should have learned that he would do the same to me.

Arbiter: Moira?

Moira: Trusting Colin. Because of him I let my guard down and he voted out Roland because of it. I should have known he would do something like that.

Ariber: Okay, thank you guys.

Jeff: Autumn.

Autumn: Colin, why did you vote me out? I trusted you. You did the same to me what Jon tried to do to you.

Colin: Because I would have never made it this far. I voted for you because the other alliance brought your name up. It was nothing personal. If they went after Mord or Jon I would have voted with them.

Autumn: Thank you.

Jeff: Roland.

Roland: Ok, I have no questions but one thing I have observed. Moira when I first met you, you were this innocent naïve girl but after getting to know you and seeing you from the jury you have grown into a smart women who has a 50\50 chance of winning the million. I hope you get it.

Moira: I love you Roland.

Jeff: Mord.

Mord: Yeah, just a quick comment. Colin you screwed with me but you never voted me out. Moira you were an idiot but you played smart in the end. That is all.

Jeff: Claptrap.

Claptrap: Colin!

Colin: Yes?

Claptrap: Hi Colin!

Colin: Hi?

Claptrap: I forgot my question.

Jeff: *sighs* Fine go back into the jury. I know how you will vote anyways. Gir.

Evil Gir: Colin, you devilish bastard you tricked Gir!

Colin: You want me to say sorry?

Evil Gir: No! You tricked Gir not me! A few days ago I would have shot a missile in your ass but I realized that it was a brilliant move on your part.

Colin: Thank you.

Jeff: Tychus.

Tychus: Moira, I took nothing person from that vote.

Moira: Aww thank you.

Tychus: And I wanted to say good luck with your life. I am sure you will do well. You are weird but very likeable.

Moira: Thank you again.

Tychus: If anyone deserves to win the money and spend is wisely it would be you. Good luck.

Jeff: Jon

Jon: Okay, Moira if you won immunity who would you bring?

Moira: You, because you would have been easier to beat and if you won it would have made Jeff angry.

Jon: *laughs* That was a good answer. Colin…

Colin: Yes?

*Jon flips Colin off and goes back to the jury*

Jeff: Okay, closing statements.

Colin: I know that Moira had an excellent social game but she barely played and coasted through the game unlike me who came in and played hard. I believe I deserve the million more than her.

Jeff: Moira.

Moira: I do believe that I deserve the million. Colin outplayed 18 of you. I only needed to outplay him to win. And in the final 2 that is only way to win.

Jeff: Okay, it is time to vote jury. You are voting for who you want to win. Lilith you are up first.

*Lilith votes*

*Arbiter votes*

*Autumn votes*

*Roland votes*

**Moira**

Roland: You have 1 vote. You need 4 more. Good luck. You deserve it.

*Mord votes*

**Colin**

Mord: You kept me around so this is my thanks.

*Claptrap votes*

**Colin**

Claptrap: !

*Gir votes*

*Tychus votes*

**Moira**

Tychus: You made it to the end like I hoped you did.

*Jon votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes for the last time. First vote…

**Colin**

**Colin**

**Moira**

**Moira **

**Moira**

**Colin**

**Moira**

The winner of Survivor is…

**Moira**

Moira: Oh my god!

Tychus: Yes!

Roland: Good job.

Colin: Ah hell. Good job.

Jeff: Moira's social game triumphed over Colin's strategy game which gave her the win.

Voted for Moira: Lilith (Like Moira better and did not like Colin for keeping Mord), Arbiter (Thought Moira played a more honest game), Autumn (Was angry at Colin betraying him), Roland (Ally of Moira), Tychus (Ally of Moira), Jon (Hated Colin)

Voted for Colin: Mord (Ally of Colin), Claptrap (Ally of Colin), Gir (Respected Colin's move to eliminate him)


End file.
